Veneer
by MidnightRosebud
Summary: Samurai sentai Shinkenger. AU Affluence: does it grant you Happiness? Can it buy Trust? Can it acquire true Friendship? Can it purchase Love? Or is it a superficial appearance applied only for decoration and protection? Takeru/Mako Chiaki/Kotoha
1. Accident

**Author's Note: **This is my first Samurai sentai Shinkenger story. It's been swimming around in my head for about a month now. I have absolutely no idea how long it's going to be (or short), but I hope you enjoy the ride! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai sentai Shinkenger, Kobayashi-san's writing, or any of her characters. But I do claim rights to my own characters and plot within this story._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

_Accident _

"Don't look now, but our favorite customers just walked in the front door."

Three young men looked up and grimaced as the group of chattering girls filed in through the doorway.

"So who's the lucky one that gets to deal with them tonight, Takeru?" The tall brunette of the four asked.

Takeru, his dark hair falling over his face, leaned over the list of workers for the night and grimaced. "Kotoha," he answered quietly.

"Shit," the almost-auburn haired young man scowled.

"Chiaki," Takeru admonished.

"I know, I know," Chiaki's scowl deepened. "But why does it have to be Kotoha? Let me switch with her."

"Take-chan would let you if he could," the last member of their group answered as he continued to move his skillet over the open flame of the stove top.

"Genta's right," the tall one answered again. "You know she needs the tips."

Chiaki shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched against the wall, still eyeing the front door as the group of girls gave their names and waited to be seated. "Then you'd better go to tell her Ryunosuke, because you know they're not going to wait patiently for very long."

Ryunosuke nodded and walked off to find their fellow coworker.

"Chiaki," Takeru started. "Table three -"

"I'm on it," Chiaki cut him off and all but stalked across the room, but not before glaring heavily at the group of girls who were already beginning to tap their feet in impatience.

Takeru let out a quiet sigh.

"Don't worry Take-chan," Genta spoke over the sizzle and pop of his food being cooked. "Kotoha will be fine, she's a strong girl."

"I'm more worried about Chiaki at the moment," Takeru replied honestly.

Genta let out a laugh. "You know how overprotective of her Chiaki is. It's how he shows his affection; the guy is head-over-heels for Kotoha. Too bad she hasn't noticed it yet." He laughed good-naturedly. "Poor guy."

Takeru let a small smile grace his face. It was true, Chiaki had fallen for Kotoha since the moment she had walked in and asked for a job at the restaurant. But he was awkward and clumsy in his affection; it was little wonder that Kotoha wasn't entirely aware of his adoration of her. Then again, she could be slightly dense herself at times. Genta, Takeru, and Ryunosuke found it amusing to watch them together as Chiaki would fumble over his words and actions and Kotoha would merely giggle, causing him to blush deeply each time. Still, in a way, Takeru envied them. Even if they hadn't officially started dating, at least they had a beginning.

Ryunosuke reappeared at their side. "Looks like the group is here in full force tonight. All seven of them."

This time, even Genta winced. "At least they didn't bring their boyfriends with them this time."

Ryunosuke frowned. "Good point. If we're lucky, maybe they'll eat quickly and -"

The sound of a crashing glass was heard, and all three young men looked toward the sound.

Takeru felt his shoulders tense as he realized it had come from the direction of said group of girls. And sure enough, Kotoha, flustered and embarrassed, was apologizing profusely.

"I better get over there before this gets ugly," Takeru sighed in quiet exasperation.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" He heard Ryunosuke ask Genta as Takeru pushed past the swinging doors of the kitchen and began to cross the room in quick strides.

Sure enough, Chiaki was already at Kotoha's side, signature scowl tucked firmly in place. "She already apologized," he heard the young waiter state.

"She knocked over my drink," one of the girls, one with straight red-streaked black hair protested with a glower.

"On accident," Chiaki countered.

"It's because she's too damn clumsy for her own good," the leader of the group, one with short dark curls interjected. "I don't know how she ever got a job here."

Kotoha flushed with embarrassment and Chiaki's look darkened. He opened his mouth to speak his mind, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Chiaki's head whipped around, temper flaring until he saw it was Takeru. He quickly snapped his jaw closed, but didn't budge from his spot in front of Kotoha.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Takeru asked neutrally.

Another one of the girls, this one with straight platinum blonde hair answered in almost a bored tone. "She knocked over Reina's glass with her serving tray. It fell and broke."

"I apologize," Takeru answered, the icon of courtesy. "We'll be sure to clean it up and bring you a new glass right away. We'll get you anything you like, free of charge, in compensation for your trouble."

The leader of the girls flipped her hair over her shoulder in impatience. "If you give us all free drinks, we'll forget the incident even happened." She looked over at Takeru slyly. "It _would_ be in your best interest."

Takeru bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. "I will have one of our waiters bring your new drinks right away and take care of the tab myself."

He heard Kotoha gasp quietly from behind him. "You can't -"

Takeru swiftly gave her a look and Kotoha cut herself off.

"Fine," the girl answered, quickly ignoring the waiting staff once more and continuing her conversation with her friends.

Takeru discreetly looked around the area and noticed that some of the other patrons were eyeing the girls in disbelief, a couple rolled their eyes, but they quickly returned to their meals and conversations when they realized the situation had been handled.

Chiaki, however, looked like he was about to blow.

Takeru lowered his voice so only Chiaki could hear. "Take Kotoha with you to the back to get her cleaned up, and then help her prepare the drinks."

Chiaki looked at Takeru in puzzlement until he saw that he wasn't looking at him but at Kotoha. Chiaki's eyes followed to see Kotoha's eyes bright with unshed tears and flushed cheeks. He quickly swallowed his anger and took Kotoha gently by the arm, guiding her to the back.

Takeru looked at the mess of glass on the floor and knelt to begin picking up the shards by hand. He saw a broom handle enter his field of vision and looked up gratefully to see Ryunosuke handing him a broom and dust pan as the tall waiter began to take orders for the new drinks.

As soon as he had ensured that every last piece had been swept up, Takeru walked back to the kitchens and dumped its contents into the nearest trash bin.

Genta looked up from his next order for a moment to fix his oldest friend with a look. "Are you really going to take on the entire tab for those girls?"

Takeru sighed internally. "Just their drinks. It's no big deal; better than the alternative."

"I'm so sorry!" Kotoha's voice was thick as she looked up from the drink tray. "It's my fault, I'll pay for them."

Takeru waved her offer aside. "Tuition is due soon, save your money."

"But you have to pay for yours too!"

"I was planning on picking up an extra shift," Takeru shrugged. He knew she was trying to help, and the new drinks the girls had ordered weren't cheap by any means, but Takeru was the head waiter and manager. He was responsible for what happened out on the floor.

"I'm just glad Tanba isn't here tonight," Ryunosuke commented as he reentered the kitchen with a new order.

The other four flinched. Tanba was their boss. A strict man at his best moments and downright cruel at his worst. His dream was to serve only the "right" kind of customers, the ones like the group of girls in the other room. The ones who came from affluent families and so had money to burn. That also meant that their influence was wide. With one snap of their fingers, or a call placed to their parents, anyone on the staff could quickly find themselves out of a job. Or if they felt exceedingly vindictive, close down the restaurant or shop that had caused them any ire.

The restaurant, however, was located right next to the college campus, meaning that their clientele came from all walks of life. The reasonable prices and good food attracted a lot of customers, both great and…difficult. Tanba tried to please them all, if only to attract a larger influx of customers, but he would almost trip over his feet when girls like Reina and her friends came in. Good publicity from them could propel him in the cuisine world. So he expected his staff to all but fawn over them themselves. Needless to say, it was easier said than done.

"I'll help you serve their drinks," Ryunosuke said as Kotoha and Chiaki finished, distracting Kotoha before she could protest anymore.

"Thank you so much!" She grinned happily.

Takeru nodded his thanks and watched the two leave out the swinging doors. Ryunosuke had been working here almost as long as Takeru, and as a Theatre major, had the poise and acting skills to create nearly the perfect waiter. He'd keep the best eye on Kotoha.

Chiaki studied his manager for a long moment. "Takeru -"

"Table three is ready for their bill," Takeru cut him off.

Chiaki sighed in exasperation. "Fine, fine." He strode out of the room, leaving Takeru and Genta alone with the sounds and smells of good cooking.

"Take-chan," Genta started.

"It's fine Genta."

Genta sighed. "And I thought Chiaki was stubborn," he muttered to himself.

The rest of the evening passed with little incident. Kotoha managed the meals to the _special_ table without as much as a hiccup. The lure of partially free service seemed to have been the goal all along, and so while they still managed to throw in a few dirty looks, the girls kept the rest of their comments to themselves.

Takeru let out a slow breath, rolling his shoulders to try and alleviate the tension that had built up from the moment the girls had entered.

"Only an hour until closing Take-chan," Genta chirped happily. "With any luck, we might be able to get a quiet rest of the night."

Before Takeru could respond, the swinging doors banged open as a steaming Chiaki strode back into the kitchen, a slew of colorful words flowing from his mouth.

Takeru and Genta looked at each other in surprise.

Takeru was about to ask what had happened now, when Kotoha burst in right behind him, flustered.

"Don't worry about it Chiaki. I don't mind!"

"That doesn't make it right Kotoha!"

"I'm sure they didn't mean it."

"Like hell they didn't mean it! You can't do _that_ by accident."

"They probably thought it would be funny," she tried.

"Kotoha!" Chiaki's voice rose in frustration. "They did it to be mean! That's just how they are. They don't give a fig for anyone except themselves. If you think -"

"What happened?" Genta asked, confusion written all over his face.

"It was just a joke," Kotoha began.

"It's not a joke," Chiaki cut in. "It -"

Takeru held up his hand to silence the pair of them before they could get started again. He looked at Kotoha. "What happened?"

Kotoha bit her lip and looked at Chiaki's dark face. "Addison and Reina's table…well, you see…they…"

"They stuffed Kotoha's tip money to the bottom of their half-full drink glasses," Chiaki cut in, knowing Kotoha hated confrontation and didn't want to cause further trouble.

This time, even Genta frowned. "You'd think they would have been brought up with better manners."

Takeru felt his jaw clench in frustration.

"Hey Takeru," Ryunosuke called as he joined the group in the warm kitchen. "About Addison and her friends -"

"I know," Takeru said. "Kotoha and Chiaki just told me about the other incident with the drinks."

"Well, about that," Ryunosuke started, unsure of how to continue. "There's something else."

"What now?" Chiaki grumbled.

Takeru just looked at his senior waiter in silence.

Ryunosuke handed his manager one of the restaurant's own napkins. "I found it folded like an origami animal on the table after they had left, and Kotoha had already cleaned everything away. Look inside."

Puzzled, Takeru unfolded the spotless linen as the others gathered around him, their curiosity piqued. Inside was a slip of paper with a few crisp bills underneath. Takeru unfolded the note and read the elegant, precise script:

_I apologize for the trouble we caused. I know it is not much, but I wanted to pay for the broken glass and the drinks. It was not the waitress' fault; it was an accident. Thank you for the wonderful service and meal. My compliments to the chef and the staff. Please see that the remaining money is spilt between the waiters, manager, and cook for their excellent service. In gratitude, M. _

Takeru looked at the bills again and his eyes widened as he realized it more than covered for the drinks. It seemed to have included extra tip money in there as well, enough to share generously with everyone involved. Takeru looked back up at Ryunosuke.

"Who did this?"

Ryunosuke shrugged. "I didn't see anyone leave it behind. It was just…there."

"It seems like one of the girls left it," Genta commented.

Chiaki snorted. "Yeah, right. If it _had_ been one of them, I'd bet all the bills would be fake. It was probably some other customer who saw the commotion and felt bad."

"I don't know Chiaki," Kotoha said as she studied the note and bills in her manager's hand. "That's an awful lot of money. It was mostly college students tonight. You know they don't have much money with tuition to pay."

Genta studied the note with a critical eye and his characteristic grin. "Whoever '_M_' is, I like this person already!"


	2. Harassment

**Author's Note: **Had a moment of peace to spare and found the itch to finish chapter two. Still not entirely sure how long this story is going to be, but I hope that you enjoy it and stick with it to the end. I will do my best to remain true to the characters; be sure to let me know if I begin to stray! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two <em>

_Harassment _

_Another night, another paycheck. _Takeru sighed. When had this job become so tedious? When had it become all about the money again? Sure, when he had taken the job, it had been all for the paycheck; he couldn't expect his grandfather to pay for everything anymore. The man had done enough for him; it had been time that Takeru gave him the break he deserved. If it was only to pay for his own expenses, and occasionally some of Jii's when he could, then so be it.

But then Genta, Ryunosuke, and eventually Chiaki and Kotoha had been hired and this job had become…fun. That was the best word he could find to describe it. Sure, it still had its rough patches; their boss and the occasional unhealthily-unhappy customer were no picnic by any small means. But working with people he _liked_, better yet, people he could call _friends_ had turned this job not only bearable, but something he didn't feel he had to drag his feet to every day.

Backstage, behind the swinging doors, they could laugh and joke about the customers who seemed to live to only make life miserable for every one else. Instead of going home stressed and frustrated, they laughed until their sides hurt. And whenever their boss started breathing down their necks or all but spitting in their faces, they had each other for support. They were all in this together.

Then one day it had changed. His friends hadn't, but the clientele had. _That's_ when it had all started. The very first day that _those_ girls had first showed up at this place. Every single time they visited, day or night, they made all their lives a living hell.

The occasional rude and demanding customer was one thing, but to know that week after week, month after month, this group of girls would show up just to torment them…? And then to get away with it because they had the wealth and influence to get away with murder, let alone curry favor with their over-bearing boss…?

Takeru sighed again. If it weren't for his friends, he would have quit long ago.

Ryunosuke walked into the employee's dressing room, shrugging out of his blue fitted coat as he approached his locker.

"What are the odds of them showing up again tonight?" Ryunosuke asked.

"They're already here," Chiaki grumbled from the doorway where he leaned against the doorframe.

"Who's assigned to their area tonight?" Takeru asked as he drew his shirt up and over his head, placing it in his locker, and reaching for his crisp, white, long-sleeved dress shirt.

"Kotoha," Chiaki answered angrily.

"Why didn't you switch with her?" Ryunosuke asked in surprise, pausing halfway through buttoning up his own shirt.

Chiaki glared at the opposite wall. "Tanba didn't feel it was _necessary,_" he spat.

Ryunosuke and Takeru exchanged glances as they pulled on their black dress pants, and grabbed for their black vests and aprons.

"So he's in another great mood tonight, is he?" Ryunosuke muttered.

Takeru breathed in deeply and released it slowly, trying to mentally prepare for the long night they were about to have. "How long have they been here?"

"Genta got their meals out to them as fast as he could," Chiaki replied. "So they're just about done. Kotoha's just checking for one last round of service as we speak."

Takeru nodded. "Good."

"I better get out onto the floor," Ryunosuke stated as he all but zipped out the door, Takeru watching him as he left. They both knew that as fun as it was to watch Chiaki defend Kotoha, he could barely control his irritation with Addison, Reina, and the rest of _that_ group as it was. Add Kotoha into the mix and all bets were off.

Takeru would always be thankful for the day Ryunosuke was hired at the restaurant; he was excellent as a second-in-command of sorts. Ryunosuke could be counted on to keep his cool, and still be able to keep one eye on his job, the other on Kotoha, and ensure that everything ran smoothly in-between nearly as effectively as Takeru. Chiaki knew this too, and trusted Ryunosuke to do what he could so that none of them would get into trouble with Tanba. Or get Takeru in trouble with Tanba, as he was the one responsible for all the "junior" waiters.

Takeru gave his uniform one last tug to straighten out any imaginary wrinkles before walking towards the exit. "Where's Tanba now?"

"Probably in his office," Chiaki shrugged, unconcerned. "As long as he's not bothering us, I could care less about where the prick is."

Takeru glanced at Chiaki as the two headed toward the kitchen and wondered what it must feel like to _not_ worry about what Tanba was up to when he wasn't screaming in someone's face or cozying up to some "important" customer.

Together they pushed open the swinging kitchen doors and were quickly assaulted by the smells and sounds of good, warm food being prepared for customer consumption.

"How's Kotoha holding up?" Genta called over the sizzling pan of stir-fry he was currently fixated on.

"She's almost done," Chiaki called back. "I told her to just focus on the job; ask them the questions, focus on her notes, wait for them all to answer, and wrap it up as quickly as possible."

Genta nodded in approval as he slid the warm food onto a heated dish. "Table twelve is now ready," he said with a flourish.

Chiaki hurried over, balanced the plates on a tray, and walked out the doors that Takeru held open for him, muttering a brief "thanks" as he passed.

"Hey Take-chan," Genta grinned good-naturedly. "Looks you got here just in time for the worst of it to be over."

Takeru glanced toward the doors, trying to see through them and out onto the floor. "I hope so."

"You worry too much," Genta assured him, slapping him on the shoulder before turning to his next order. "Addison and her group are all but done, Tanba is in his office, and now we're all here together. What could _possibly _go wrong?"

"I hope your right," Takeru said quietly to himself, even as an uncomfortable knot lodged itself between his shoulder blades. "But the night's not over just yet."

* * *

><p>Kotoha walked back over to the dreaded table, her eyes firmly fixed on her notepad. Chiaki was right; ignore everything else but the job. "Is there anything else I can get for you tonight?"<p>

With her eyes so focused on her poised notepad, Kotoha missed the slow grins that spread across Addison, Reina, and Stephanie's faces.

"I'm good," Reina began, slowly and with an innocent voice. "How about you Raquel? Mackenzie? Brittany?"

All three girls assured that they were fine as they caught onto the wicked grins.

"I'm set," Stephanie added. She smiled sweetly at Addison. "How about you?"

Kotoha mentally noted that that was five voices, only two more to go. Just a few more seconds and she could leave, write up their final bill, and be rid of them for the night.

Addison stood up, a malicious smile on her face. "Well _I_ think that this drink could be freshened up a bit." She snatched her glass off the table, and before Kotoha could even blink, its contents had been upended over her head.

Kotoha felt ice clunk off the top of her head, pieces traveling down her blouse, sending chills down her spine. The cold drink saturated her head, face, and shoulders as she stood there in absolute shock. Bewildered, Kotoha could only stand there as the table erupted into laughter.

She looked around the table seeing only entertainment and glee on six of the faces, but noticed out of the corner of her eye that one petite figure in the back corner was not laughing. Instead, the dark-haired beauty was staring in absolute disbelief, a look of horror written all over her face.

"Kotoha," a quiet voice called, an arm touching her shoulder and Kotoha jumped, startled. She turned to see Ryunosuke standing behind her.

Fury was riddled across his features and in his stiff stance, but he didn't dare make a scene. Ryunosuke had heard the confrontation begin, but was unable to make it to Kotoha's aid in time. He grasped her shoulder and steered her towards the back, the laughter still ringing cruelly in their ears.

The buoyant atmosphere of the kitchen came to a halt as Kotoha meekly walked through the doors.

Genta halted in mid-chop of his head of lettuce when he saw the sugary sweet pink stain covering Kotoha's features.

"What -" he began.

"It was an accident," Kotoha tried.

"It was deliberate, Kotoha," Ryunosuke bit in tensely. "Addison," he affirmed.

Genta slammed his knife down on the cutting board and began to take off his apron. "Enough is enough."

"No, Genta, really, I'm okay!" Kotoha tried desperately to keep the peace. "I'm not hurt. It's just a drink."

At that moment Chiaki burst in through the swinging doors, anger etched into every muscle of his body. He paused only long enough to take in Kotoha's countenance before turning an abrupt heel-turn and trying to storm back out onto the floor, murder written in his eyes.

Kotoha paled. "Chiaki! _No!_"

She latched onto his arm and pulled for all she was worth. "_Don't!_ Tanba's here tonight! He'll fire you!"

"I don't care! This has gone on long enough!" Chiaki all but shouted back.

Ryunosuke was keeping a tight grip on Genta, trying to convince the young man of the same thing when Takeru entered into the chaos.

"Takeru!" Chiaki shouted. "Are you just going to let this happen? This is _harassment._"

"Tanba is talking with them right now," he answered.

Chiaki scowled. "That just means they're going to get away with it. _Again._" He wrenched his arm from Kotoha's grasp and grabbed a fistful of Takeru's shirt. "_You_ are _our_ manager. _Not_ him. _Do_ something about it," he hissed. "Before _I_ do."

"_Chiaki!_" Kotoha's voice was becoming desperate now. "_Stop._"

Tempers were rising, tension so think it was almost palpable when the door swung open once again. The group turned as one to see who the intruder was, staring in shock as they beheld the person at their door.

A willowy, young woman with long, straight dark hair stood before them. She carried herself with a beauty and grace that most women could only ever dream to perfect.

Takeru felt his breath catch quietly as the girl looked quickly around the room, noticing the beginnings of a fight and being taken slightly aback.

In bewilderment, Chiaki let go of Takeru's shirt and stepped back, his brow furrowed, studying the girl. As he stepped back it was then that she noticed Kotoha just behind the two about to have a row.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes fixed on Kotoha. "Is there anything I can do?"

Genta was the first to break their silence. "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is -"

Enlightenment dawned on Chiaki's face as he placed the face of the girl before him. "I think _you_ and your _friends_ have done enough for one day," he all but growled.

Takeru watched in fascination as the girl's cheeks reddened a deep shade. She dropped her gaze to her shoes, and nodded before turning abruptly to leave when she jumped back from the door, tripping over her feet as the doors swung open with a sudden violence.

Out of instinct, Takeru, the closest one to her, caught her by the shoulders and steadied her, noting, that her cheeks seemed to burn all the brighter at his touch.

"_What's going on back here?_" A voice roared as an older man stepped into the kitchen. "You're supposed to be on the floor!" His eyes burning with contempt sought out Takeru. "_You!_ Boy! _You know better than this!_"

Takeru lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tanba" he apologized, bowing his head to the man in front of him.

The young woman, still being held up slightly by Takeru looked at this newcomer with wide eyes. She looked quickly about the room, trying to get an explanation, but noticed that some either looked away or stared at the older man in absolute loathing. They all looked like they were biting their tongues to keep from retaliating, a few even had their fists clenched in anger.

"I turn away for one minute and what do I find?" the old man continued. "Chaos! Absolute chaos! Our _important_ guests are horrified by the service here, our other customers are upset by the commotion, and here you have everyone relaxing in back like its some arcade room!" His face seemed to become splotchy with red the longer he yelled at Takeru. "If I had _any_ other choice, you wouldn't be manager. You're lucky you've kept your job long enough as it is!"

"Tanba," Kotoha tried. "Please, it was -"She stopped when Ryunosuke grasped her arm and gave a subtle shake of his head.

"It was my fault," Takeru said instead, bowing over once more. "I'll take full responsibility for what happened tonight."

"Damn straight you will," Tanba continued. "Our _important_ customers are extremely upset. They agreed not to file any complaints in exchange for getting their meals for free tonight. And it _will_ come out of _your_ pay, boy."

"Boy?" the forgotten young woman sputtered. She looked at the short, older man before her, completely aghast at his behavior.

"_Well?_" Tanba continued glaring around the room. "Do you think you're all on break or something? _Boy!_ Send them back out there and -"

"_Excuse me!_"

Tanba whirled toward the voice, irritation written all over his face, as he searched for the voice that dared to interrupt him. When he saw the young woman in front of Takeru his façade completely changed. "Ahhh, Miss Shiriashi! How are you this evening? Is everything to your satisfaction?"

The dark haired woman all but gaped at him, taken aback by his abrupt personality change.

Tanba's quick eyes spotted Takeru's hands still on her shoulders and glared. "Release Miss Shiriashi this instant _boy._"

Takeru, unaware that he was still holding her close immediately righted her the rest of the way, and dropped his hands away from her like she had burned him.

She looked back at the young man standing behind her with a slight frown and blush before facing Tanba once more. "Everything is fine," she began. "I -"

"What can we do for you," Tanba cut her off, all smiles and eager to help. "Was the food too bland?"

"Hey!" Genta's voice broke in.

Tanba glared in his direction and Ryunosuke grabbed Genta's arm, shaking his head curtly to curb any more protests.

"No, no," the affluent young woman assured them. "I quite enjoyed the cooking, thank you," she directed at Genta.

Tanba took the compliment as if he had cooked her meal himself. "Excellent! Then what can we help you with this evening?" He glared at the others in the room. "Don't you have somewhere _else_ to be?" he hissed at them.

Chiaki rolled his eyes in agitation, a muscle still ticking in his jaw, but he grasped Kotoha's arm gently and led her towards the employee bathroom and dressing room to get her cleaned up. Genta reluctantly returned to his cooking, and Ryunosuke stepped back out onto the floor, but not before placing a hand on Takeru's shoulder in support.

As the sound of food being prepared refilled the room, the young woman returned her attention to Tanba. "I just wanted to apologize to your manager," she indicated Takeru, "about the mess."

"Oh no, it's nothing," Tanba rushed to assure her. "I hope we didn't cause you any inconvenience."

She smiled, but Takeru could see that it was forced. "Not at all, it was _us_ that caused the trouble, not them. I came back here to check up on the waitress who was serving us, and see if there was anything I could do to -"

"Don't trouble yourself about it!" Tanba cut her off once more. "They're a difficult lot to manage. I don't know how we manage to stay afloat with them, but unfortunately they're all I have at the moment. I hope the next wave of servers come from a better breed next time."

Takeru struggled to keep his tongue quiet, but felt his frustration hitting a breaking point. He could handle anything Tanba threw at him, but he would not tolerate anything said or done to his friends.

"_Actually_," the young woman began, a bit of a bite behind her words. "I find this group of servers to be your most competent yet. In fact, they're the most pleasant and efficient I have ever had the pleasure to experience."

Takeru stared at her, stunned. She seemed to be taking Tanba's words personally. Just who _was_ this girl?

"Ah," came Tanba's intelligent reply.

"And I think your current manager," she continued, definite ire in her voice now, coupled with a slight flush, "is the best this establishment has ever seen."

Takeru felt himself flush in embarrassment.

She refused to look at the young manager behind her. "Now, if you have a moment, I have something further I would like to discuss with you in private."

"Of course, of course," Tanba acquiesced. "Right this way." He held open the door for her. "Right this way, Miss Shiriashi."

The beautiful young woman swept out of the room, all grace and ease, with only the hint of a blush to mar her features.

Tanba followed her, giving one last glare to Takeru before following her out.

In the ensuing silence, Takeru could do nothing but stare at the swinging doors as they came to a close.

"What was _that_ about?" Genta asked, his features arranged in a hilarious pose of absolute bewilderment.

"I wish I knew," Takeru responded, feeling slightly off-balance for the first time in a long time.


	3. Bewilderment

**Author's Note: **Now that the semester is complete and the major holidays are over, there is (finally!) more time for writing. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, and are looking forward to the new year. Enjoy the new chapter~! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

_Bewilderment_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay walking home alone?"

Kotoha looked up at the worried faces of her fellow co-workers and friends, smiling. "Yep! I'll be just fine." She pushed a slightly damp strand of hair back off her face. "It's not like I haven't walked home alone before."

"But after today…" Chiaki trailed off, concern showing in his eyes and awkward posture.

Kotoha beamed an even larger smile at her friend. "I'm fine! Really!" Her hand tightened on the handles of the bag that held her ruined uniform; she knew the stains would never come out of the white blouse, her futile efforts in the bathroom had already proven that. She didn't know how she was going to afford a new one right now, but she couldn't tell them that. They had enough to worry about. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with her large grin still in place, she walked out of the employee's room, heading for the back exit.

The guys watched the small, petite figure with her head held high, open the back door and give one last energetic wave to her friends, before going home for the night. She may have called herself a "country girl," but it was moments like these that Kotoha showed more class than any high-class society woman could ever hope for.

Ryunosuke sighed. "Well, we better get back out onto the floor before Tanba blows another gasket."

Chiaki's look darkened. "I'll take over for Kotoha's tables."

"Fine," Takeru relented. "But Ryunosuke will finish up Addison's table."

Chiaki shot Takeru a glare, but Takeru held his ground. They remained locked in a silent contest of wills for a moment before Chiaki threw up his hands. "Fine, fine! I'll stay away from them." He stalked back down the hall, out the swinging doors and onto the floor.

Takeru shook his head, working to keep the small smile off his face as Genta and Ryunosuke exchanged grins.

"He's a good kid," Genta commented before turning his stride back in the direction of the bustling kitchens.

"What are we going to do about Kotoha's uniform?" Ryunosuke asked Takeru quietly. "You know how Tanba is, he's going to make her buy a new one on her own…and they're not cheap."

Takeru felt a small headache begin behind his temples. "I know," he replied just as quietly. "But you know Kotoha. She's going to insist that everything is fine, and do the best she can on her own."

Ryunosuke huffed in annoyance. "It isn't right. Someone should _stop_ Addison and her friends. This is getting ridiculous!"

"I know," Takeru agreed as the two stepped back out into the busy chaos of the floor.

* * *

><p>Kotoha shut the back door quietly behind her, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, determined to forget about the events of the day, but the weight of the bag in her hand seemed to be dragging her down. She rested her forehead against the cool surface of the wooden door, so absorbed in her swirling thoughts that she didn't hear the approach from behind her until a warm weight rested on her shoulders.<p>

Heart pounding, Kotoha swung the bag containing her sopping wet uniform around in a giant arc in a futile attempt at defense.

"Ow!" a feminine voice cried out in shock as Kotoha felt her last-minute weapon connect with something solid. Her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the figure of the young woman who had entered the kitchens earlier that night.

"I'm so sorry!" Kotoha rushed to apologize, her eyes wide and horrified.

"It's okay," the girl assured her as she rubbed her shoulder. "I shouldn't have startled you like that." She smiled shyly. "You're stronger than you look."

Kotoha felt a smile break through her surprise, her easy-going nature already slipping back into place. "It's from lifting all those heavy trays every day," she beamed.

The young beauty smiled back, caught up in Kotoha's disarming smile. "I'll bet."

The two girls stood smiling at each other until Kotoha tipped her head to the side slightly when the young woman made no other comment. "Did you need something?"

"Oh!" The young woman's cheeks colored and her gaze dropped to the ground, suddenly nervous again. "I…just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kotoha stared openly at her. "…why?" She couldn't help asking.

"I didn't know Addison would go so far," she spoke quietly and hesitantly. "I know she gets carried away sometimes, but she's really not a bad person."

Kotoha just stared at the young woman before her, brows furrowed as she put the dots together. "AH! Your Addison's friend! You were sitting at their table tonight!" The lights clicked in her head. "_That's_ why Chiaki made that comment."

Kotoha didn't say it to be mean, but the color deepened on the other girl's face. "I came to apologize for her…and for the others," the girl's voice was perhaps quieter than it was before. "I'm truly sorry," she dipped her head deeply in an apologetic gesture.

"But you didn't do anything," Kotoha commented.

The other girl winced. "I know…"

"No, really!" Kotoha waved away the apology. "It wasn't your fault. You looked just as shocked as I was."

The other girl just stood there awkwardly for a moment more before Kotoha walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The young woman looked up to see a beaming smile across the short, dark-haired girl's face. "Hanaori Kotoha." She looked imploringly at the other young woman.

It took a moment, but once again, a shy and quiet smile laced its way back across her face. "Shiraishi Mako."

Kotoha's returning smile lit up her face. "Would you like to come over for a little bit? My home is not too far from here."

It was Mako's turn to widen her eyes in surprise. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all," the younger girl insisted. "Then we both don't have to walk around in the dark. Plus," she added. "I'd like to get to know you more Mako."

"Oh," Mako replied, taken aback. "Okay."

Kotoha linked her arm through Mako's and began to steer her away from the restaurant and down the street. "So, Mako, do you go to school around here?"

* * *

><p>"They're finally leaving," Ryunosuke sighed as he leaned against the wall for support, just behind the host's table.<p>

Chiaki was already there. He looked up as the group of six girls sauntered past, satisfied smirks plastered on their faces. He glared as they sailed out the doors without having to pay a cent.

"Where's the seventh one?" he grumbled.

"Seventh one?" Ryunosuke asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Chiaki answered as he craned his neck to take another quick count of the girls through the glass windows as they walked across the parking lot. "That one girl. The one who burst into the kitchen earlier."

"Oh," Ryunosuke's demeanor changed. "Her."

Chiaki caught the change and whipped around. "What do you know?"

Ryunosuke's façade didn't change an ounce. "Not much more than you do, Chiaki."

"Yeah, right," Chiaki scoffed. "You're hiding something." He edged closer to the other waiter. "What do you know that we don't? Does Takeru know?"

"Did Kotoha make it home safely?" Ryunosuke asked.

Chiaki was brought up abruptly. "Crap! I forgot to call her." He made to hurry back to his locker and grab his cell, but stopped briefly. "Don't think I'll forget," he called back over his shoulder before sweeping past Takeru.

Takeru looked back at the disappearing figure of Chiaki. "Forget what?"

"He forgot to call Kotoha, to check and make sure she made it home safely," Ryunosuke answered nonchalantly.

"Ah." Takeru looked back over the seating chart on the host's table, scanning the room's occupants as he did. He didn't notice Ryunosuke watching him with a curious, studying expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"Yes…Yes, Chiaki I made it home fine." Kotoha answered into her phone. "No, I walked home with a friend." She burst into giggles. "No! Not a <em>guy.<em> Her name's Mako."

Mako looked up from her cup of warm tea at the mention of her name. She had been trying her best not to listen in on the conversation Kotoha was having, but it was rather hard in the small dorm room.

"Who's Mako?" Kotoha asked in confusion. "I already told you Chiaki," she huffed. "A friend."

Mako felt her cheeks flush slightly. They had really only met a few hours ago, but she'd be lying if she said that being called a friend didn't fill her with a warmth she hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

"When did I meet her?"

Mako felt her self stiffen.

Kotoha glanced at her discreetly. "At work, she's a regular customer."

Mako felt her heart race slightly, waiting for the inevitable.

Kotoha huffed again in annoyance, her cheeks puffing out. "Are you saying I don't have any friends besides you, Ryunosuke, Genta, and -" She looked at Mako and smiled secretly.

Mako covered her own smile with her hand, trying not to laugh. Apparently, Kotoha knew just how to handle the hot-tempered young waiter and friend.

"When do you get off tonight?" She glanced up at the clock as he responded. "Oh. That late?" Her grin faded slightly, something Mako caught with interest. "No, no," she shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow…Okay…Uh-huh…Night." She snapped her phone shut.

"Your boyfriend?" Mako teased and was delighted to see Kotoha shaking her head so rapidly that her short, wavy hair danced in her face.

"No, no, no!" She held up her hands in defense. "We're just friends! And we work together."

Mako's lips quirked up in a knowing grin. "But you like him."

The other young woman's flushed face was all the answer she needed.

"I think you'd be cute together," Mako assured her. "He obviously likes you."

"H-he does?" Kotoha squeaked in surprise.

Mako nodded. "Uh-hmm."

Kotoha was suddenly sitting right next to Mako and looking earnestly into her face. "How do you know?"

"I…," Mako hesitated, unsure how much to tell this girl. "I've been going to the restaurant for a long time…" She shrugged. "I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" Kotoha looked at her in confusion. "What do you see? How do you know what to look for?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you and acts around you."

Mako looked at her almost fondly as Kotoha bit her bottom lip in befuddlement, trying to piece the picture together for herself. She didn't know how it had happened, but in the exceedingly short amount of time she had been alone with this girl, she had become like a younger sister to her.

"Like what?" Kotoha asked, still trying to place it.

"Well," Mako stalled, tapping her finger to her lip as she searched for a concrete example. "Like tonight," the sharp memory of the '_accident_' making her uncomfortable for a moment. "When Addison…" she trailed off for a moment. "When I entered the back room, he looked like he was about to go to war for you. He was very…defensive about you."

Kotoha looked down, abashed. "I'm sorry he was mean to you."

Mako smiled and waved off the apology. "He was only like that because he likes you. It didn't offend me." She smiled to cover up the slight lie. It _had_ hurt, but then…she felt she had deserved it.

Kotoha fiddled with her own tea cup. "But he would do that for any of us."

Mako tried not to sigh in exasperation. "Doesn't he always jump to your defense?"

"Well…yes."

"Does he sometimes stumble over his words when you're around?"

"Sometimes…"

"Does he blush furiously when you laugh at something ridiculous he's done, and then he tries to gruffly defend himself or deny it completely?"

"…yes," Kotoha was now looking at the warm liquid in cup, flushing slightly herself.

Mako nodded, knowing she was finally cottoning on. "That's how I know."

Kotoha peeked a glance at Mako. "You know a lot…you must have a boyfriend yourself to know so much."

It was Mako's turn to flush. "I…don't."

Kotoha's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? But Mako - ! You're so pretty and nice! How do you not have a boyfriend? Addison, Reina, and all of them bring in their boyfriend's _all the time_. I thought you had one too."

Mako's cheeks flushed darker. "No."

Kotoha studied her for a long moment. "But you like someone." It was a statement, not a question.

Mako's blush deepened as she nodded shyly.

Kotoha's eyes lit up. "Who? Does he know you like him?"

Mako shook her head and laughed morosely. "He doesn't even know I exist."

"Oh," Kotoha's face fell and she studied her cup again. "Have you…have you liked him for a long time?"

Mako nodded hesitantly.

"You should tell him."

Mako glanced over to see Kotoha looking at her with fresh determination on her face. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kotoha asked in confusion. "But I don't even know who he is. How could I tell him?"

Mako burst out laughing. "No, no. Your friend! The waiter…Chiaki," she clarified.

"Oh," Kotoha's cheeks flushed a slight pink.

Mako nudged her gently with her elbow. "You should tell him," she encouraged. "It'll make him really happy."

Kotoha was quiet for a moment before she nodded slowly. "Would…would you be there?"

Mako looked at her, startled. "Me?"

Kotoha nodded. "For support?"

"What about your other friends?"

Kotoha smiled. "They're great, but…they'd only tease me. You're different Mako."

Mako felt a surge of new affection for the young woman next to her even as unbidden memories surfaced to her mind. "Okay," she promised. "I'll be there."

"Thank you Mako!" Kotoha squealed in gratitude as she threw her arms around the older girl in a hug. "You're a great friend!"

Mako hugged the small girl back. "Thank you Kotoha," she whispered.

Kotoha shook her head. "Not at all! It's thanks to you that I'm going to finally work up the courage to tell Chiaki…" her face flushed. She suddenly grasped Mako's hands in hers. "I know! Why don't we find that guy _you_ like Mako! Then I can help you too!"

Mako looked back at Kotoha for a moment before squeezing her hands lightly and smiling to cover up the thoughts running through her head. The ones she refused to acknowledge. "Let's just get you through _your_ confession first."

"Okay," Kotoha agreed, catching the shadows behind her new friend's eyes, but getting the hint that Mako wasn't quite ready to share just yet.

"So when do you want to tell him?"

Kotoha felt her heart lurch in her chest. "Uh…"

Mako smiled and winked. "Because we're going to have to make sure you look amazing so that you not only take his breath away when you confess, but stop his heart at the sight of you."

Kotoha's face looked horror-struck. "I don't want to kill him!"

Mako couldn't contain her laughter. Kotoha looked torn between terror and bewilderment.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the week and Takeru watched as his fellow co-workers all eventually worked their way to Tanba's office to collect their checks. He wondered dully if he should even bother. After the <em>incident<em> earlier that week, Addison and her group hadn't shown back up the restaurant, but having to pay for all seven girl's meals would create a serious dent in his paycheck. _Will there even be anything left?_

He was just glad that Kotoha had managed to borrow an extra uniform from another waitress for the time being until she could replace her old one. It didn't quite fit her right, the other girl was taller and longer-limbed, but she had managed to roll up the sleeves, pin up the pants, and they had kept her far away from Tanba's hyper-critical eyes.

"_Boy!"_ Tanba's sharp voice snapped as Takeru walked by the office.

He sighed internally. "Yes Tanba?"

"Get in here and get your paycheck," he growled. "I don't have all day."

Takeru worked not to shuffle into the office as he approached the owner's desk. Tanba slapped the envelope on the desk in front of Takeru.

"Take it and get out of my sight."

Takeru slipped the envelope across the desk, sliding his finger along the perforations and opening his paycheck as he made to walk back out of the office. He glanced briefly at the amount, bracing himself for double or even single digits, but stopped as he took a better look.

"_What?_" Tanba demanded as he saw that his employee hadn't moved from his office.

"Is this right?" Takeru asked.

"Let me see," Tanba snapped, irritated. Takeru handed him the paycheck and he raked his eyes over it critically but quickly. "Yes," he bit out.

"But - " Takeru faltered.

"Do you _want_ me to deduct from your pay?"

Takeru shook his head. "But I thought - early this week - with Addison and -"

"It's been taken care of," Tanba ground out between clenched teeth. "Now get out, or I will cut your pay in half!"

Takeru ignored the threat but walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him. He had heard similar threats too often to really be affected by them now. But he looked back at the amount entered on his paycheck, unsettled and bewildered.

"What is it?" Genta asked as Takeru entered the employee's room in a daze. "Ah," he grimaced as he saw the piece of paper in hand. "How bad is it?"

"How bad it what?" Chiaki asked as he and Ryunosuke entered the room. "Oh." He spotted the paper too, and quickly looked over his manager's shoulder to take a peek at the damage. His brow quickly furrowed in confusion. "Are you sure that's right?"

Takeru nodded. "Tanba insisted it was."

His curiosity piqued, Genta too peeked over his shoulder and felt his eyes widen as he saw it.

"What is it?" They heard Kotoha ask from the doorway.

"It's Takeru's paycheck," Chiaki told her.

"Ah! I'm really sorry about -"

"It's the same," Takeru's voice cut her off.

"The same?" she asked in confusion.

"Tanba didn't change the amount at all," Chiaki clarified as Kotoha entered the room, and peeked at the paycheck herself.

"But - he said -"

"I know."

Kotoha looked up and realized that Chiaki's face was much closer than she had realized. She stepped away quickly, flushing, and Chiaki looked at her with new confusion.

"But Tanba told us he was taking it out of your paycheck, Take-chan," Genta stated unnecessarily. "Did he have a change of heart?"

Chiaki snickered. "Fat chance of that ever happening."

"What made him change his mind?" Genta asked his long-time friend.

Takeru shrugged. "I have no idea."

In their confusion, no one noticed Ryunosuke's silence as he quietly shut his locker and walked out into the hall, a searching look on his face.


	4. Confession

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my three reviewers who not only immediately alerted me to the uploading mistake of the last chapter (to my _great_ embarrassment), but were able to make me laugh and smile about it. You guys are awesome, and I _truly _cannot thank you enough. This chapter is for you. :3 Enjoy~! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

_Confession _

Kotoha paled considerably. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can," Mako insisted.

Kotoha turned and grasped Mako's arms in a panic. "Mako. I can't."

Mako gently released Kotoha's fingers from her shirt sleeves, and turned the nearly trembling girl around. "You'll be fine Kotoha. I'll be right behind you the entire time."

"But - What if we were wrong?"

Mako sighed deeply before hugging her friend to her tightly. "No matter what the outcome, I'm still your friend Kotoha. I'll be waiting for you right here."

Kotoha shakily took out her cellphone and tried to flip it open, but her fumbling fingers dropped it to the ground with a clatter. Mako scooped the phone up, flipped it open, scrolled through the contacts for a moment and hit the call button before holding it up to Kotoha's ear without a word.

Kotoha looked at Mako in an intense panic until the call picked up on the other line and she scrambled to hold the phone to her ear herself with one hand and grasp the sleeve of Mako's blouse with the other.

Being so close to her, Mako could hear the voice on the other side.

"_Hey Kotoha! …Kotoha? …Are you there?" _

Kotoha looked at Mako for help.

Trying to suppress a grin, Mako mouthed instructions, "_Say 'Hi.'"_

"Ah! Hi Chiaki," Kotoha answered, flushing.

"_Are you alright?"_

Mako nodded her head.

"Yes."

"…_so what's up?"_

"Uhh…." She looked to Mako again.

Mako mouthed, "_Ask if you can meet up with him."_

"_Kotoha…are you alright?"_

"C-could we meet up a-after class?"

"_Sure. Where at?"_

Mako motioned for her to pick a place.

"At work?" she squeaked.

Mako worked not to hit herself in the forehead.

"_Uh, okay, sure…see ya then?"_

"Okay."

Mako took the phone from her and snapped it shut after the line had been disconnected for several minutes. She put a comforting arm around the bright-red girl. "You did fine Kotoha," she soothed.

Kotoha buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I don't think I can do this. That was a nightmare."

Mako laughed lightly and squeezed her friend's shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry about it. We all become a little…flustered around the one we like."

"I can't imagine you becoming flustered around the guy you like, Mako," Kotoha responded through her fingers. "Your composure would hold much better than mine."

Mako recalled a recent memory and felt a heat creeping up her neck and face. "Not as well as you think," she assured her. "I stumble the same as everyone else."

* * *

><p>"Kotoha!" Chiaki's voice called as he rounded the back of the restaurant where they worked.<p>

He heard a squeak as she seemed to stumble around the opposite corner of the building and into view. She caught her balance and nearly stumbled over her own two feet again as she saw Chiaki walking steadily toward her. She hastily darted a glance back at the corner she had come from in desperation for a moment but suddenly he was in front of her.

She looked up at him and felt heat creep back onto her face.

Chiaki seemed to be looking at her the same way, his cheeks flushing as they stood awkwardly in front of the other, neither knowing what to say.

Kotoha's brain worked furiously to remember all the tips Mako had given her, but it was Chiaki who spoke first.

"You look…really nice, Kotoha."

Startled, she looked at him full in the face and was surprised to see his cheeks turning a rosy hue. He looked away, embarrassed and she felt her usual grin slide back into place.

"Thanks Chiaki!"

He muttered something incoherent, and she giggled.

His flush deepened. "So what did you call me here for?"

Kotoha felt her heart start pounding, and she itched to run back around the corner where Mako was waiting for her.

"I…" Kotoha swallowed past her suddenly dry mouth. "I w-want to tell you something."

* * *

><p>Mako leaned back against the sun-warmed brick building, letting its heat absorb through her blouse and warm her back as the sunlight warmed her front. She breathed in the autumnal air that enshrouded her senses and watched as the sun lit up the fiery leaves of the trees surrounding the restaurant. As a slight breeze picked up, it blew the sounds of Kotoha and Chiaki stumbling over their introductions to her ears.<p>

She smiled to herself quietly as she tucked her hands into her pockets, and wondered if they looked as adorable as they sounded right now. She had to resist the temptation to peek her head around the corner and look for herself.

The breeze blew around the corner for a moment, and she reached up to tuck it back, noticing a movement out of the corner of her eye. She stilled as she recognized the figure that approached.

Her heartbeat sped up, but she kept her face cool and collected as he drew closer, a look of confusion, curiosity, and something else she couldn't identify riddled across his otherwise impassive face. Only someone who knew what to look for would see it.

His footsteps were all but silent as he drew closer, for which she was thankful for. She didn't want to alert the other two that they had an audience. As he drew level with her, he opened his mouth to ask her a question, but she held a finger to her lips with a secretive smile.

He followed her silent request and stilled. As the breeze lifted again he heard the voices carried on the wind and his eyes widened slightly as he recognized them and the content of their conversation. He met her gaze questioningly and she nodded, a soft smile gracing her face.

He stood there, watching her for a silent moment, stunned.

She felt a blush spread across her cheeks as he continued to watch her, and she lost track of the conversation taking place mere feet away.

After another moment he silently, almost gracefully she noted, joined her on the wall.

Mako strained to hear the conversation over the pounding of her own heart.

* * *

><p>"W-what did you want to tell me?" Chiaki winced internally as he heard himself stutter.<p>

"I…uhmmm…That is - Chiaki I -" Kotoha tripped over her words, feeling like her heart was in her mouth.

Chiaki waited patiently, hiding his own rapidly beating heart with hunched shoulders and his hands tucked in his pockets.

Kotoha scrunched her eyes closed and let all her breath out in a rush. "Wouldyougooutwithme?"

Chiaki's face fell into a comical mixture of confusion and amusement. "Huh?"

Kotoha, finally remembering Mako's advice, took a slow deep breath.

She bit her bottom lip, steeled her courage and stepped closer to Chiaki, watching in fascination as he struggled to keep his composure from their close proximity. In a bold movement, one that took both of them by surprise, Kotoha gently tugged on Chiaki's jacket sleeves, pulling his hands out of his pockets, and grasping his hands firmly in hers.

She studied his jacket. The green and cream one that he always wore; his favorite, as familiar to her as the back of her hand. She felt herself steady.

This was the Chiaki she knew. The Chiaki she had known from the day they first met. The one who accepted her with all her stumbling, tumbling moments; the one who either caught her before she fell, cushioned her impact, or was there to help her pick up the pieces and reassemble the parts; the one who was always there for her.

"Kotoha?" he prompted, vastly unsure of himself or what he should do, but trusting her to guide him.

She met his questioning, almost hopeful, gaze with her brightest smile. "I like you Chiaki," she stated, placing her heart in his hands. "Would you go out with me?"

* * *

><p>Mako couldn't stop the grin that broke out onto her face. She looked at the tall, dark-haired young man standing next to her, and was delighted to see a small, pleased smile sneaking its way across his face as well.<p>

Their eyes met and their smiles widened, sharing in the secret of the moment.

The gentle breeze raced around the corner once more, blowing a strand of Mako's hair into her face.

Her breath caught.

She watched in sudden anticipation and exhilaration as his hand quietly reached out and tucked her hair back behind her ear, gently gracing her face with his hand in the process. His hand lingered for a moment, their eyes searching each other's face for answers to unspoken questions when some silent signal broke the moment apart.

Some shift or sigh in the wind that alerted the two to the end of their time. Some energy in the air around them informing them that the tide had changed, and they would not be alone together for much longer. Their secret, unplanned meeting would soon be discovered.

Mako's eyes never left him as he turned and walked away as silently as he had come.

It was only after his figure had disappeared completely that Mako realized her knees were trembling, her heart was pounding, and her cheeks were aflame. Her body slid down the wall until she sat on the ground.

_See Kotoha? I can't keep my composure either. _

Mako brought a shaking hand to where his hand had been just moments before, still feeling the tingling rush as if his hand still lingered there.

"Takeru," her voice sighed on the wind; the breeze the only one who heard her entreaty.

* * *

><p>Kotoha found her a few minutes later, unchanged from her position from when Takeru had left.<p>

"Mako!" Kotoha exclaimed, buoyancy and sheer joy radiating from her very being. "He said yes!" She threw her arms around Mako in an enthusiastic hug.

Mako laughed and hugged her back, shaken out of her reverie by her friend's reappearance. "I told you he would," she teased.

Kotoha beamed back at her friend, sitting down next to her on the hard ground, and relaxing into the warm bricks at her back. "It's still so hard to believe. That did just happen, right?"

Mako laughed lightly. "Yes, I assure you that just happened."

"Thank you."

Mako looked at her in amusement. "For what?"

Kotoha drew up her legs close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "For being here for me." She grinned. "For pushing me around the corner."

Mako looked away, embarrassed. Kotoha had been too nervous to walk around the corner on her own and face Chiaki, so Mako had given her a generous _nudge_ to get her friend moving, even if it did almost make her fall on her face in front of the guy.

Kotoha rested her head on Mako's shoulder. "For being my friend."

Mako relaxed her head onto Kotoha's as they gazed out at the fall colors together. "Of course."

They sat together quietly for awhile, each lost in their own recollections when Mako's face suddenly split into a wide grin.

"So Kotoha," she began, her smile becoming slightly devious. "Did you kiss him to seal the deal?"

It took all of Mako's composure to not dissolve into laughter at the look on her friend's face.


	5. Confrontation

**Author's Note: **As 2011 comes to a close, I thought I would post one last chapter. May the next year find you in good health and good fortune. Thank you for a wonderful year. I hope to see you again in 2012! Enjoy~! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

_Confrontation_

Kotoha all but skipped to her locker at the end of her shift. It had been a good night. Addison and her group had not made an appearance, her customers had all tipped fairly generously, and she hadn't dropped a single dish. She also had just enough time to walk home, change, and get ready for her date with Chiaki tonight. His shift would be over in an hour.

She was so caught up in her daydreams that it took her a moment to realize something was different about her locker. There were more clothes inside now then there had been before her shift started. Curious, she pulled them out and felt her eyes widen in surprise.

"Who…?"

"Is everything okay Kotoha?" Another waitress asked from a few lockers down.

"Who put this in here?" She held up the outfit.

"Oh!" The girl looked slightly embarrassed. "She asked me not to say anything…"

"She?"

The girl nodded.

Kotoha smiled at the clothes warmly. "How long ago?"

"Just a few minutes -"

"Thanks!" Kotoha called as she slammed her locker shut, clutching the clothes to her chest and racing out the back door, leaving a very confused waitress behind her.

"Mako!" Kotoha called as she ran to catch up with the departing figure. Her smile widened as the young woman stilled like a startled doe, slowly looking over her shoulder back at Kotoha in a sudden shyness.

Kotoha caught up to her friend and grasped her arm, all smiles. She held up the uniform in her hands. "Mako, did you…?"

It took a moment, but Mako nodded, an embarrassed hue from being caught lighting up her cheeks.

Kotoha threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you so much! Why? How did you even know my size?"

Mako smiled at her friend's exuberance. "When I was helping you pick out your outfit for when you confessed to Chiaki, I took note of your size," she answered in a quiet voice.

Kotoha nodded in acceptance. "But why? What for? I'm really grateful, but…" She looked at her friend curiously.

Mako studied the ground. "I overheard your friends saying that you were having… difficulties acquiring a new uniform after Addison ruined yours."

The light clicked on in Kotoha's head and she looked at her friend. "Mako," she said sternly. "I already told you, that wasn't your fault. _You_ didn't dump your drink on me."

"But I didn't stop it either."

Kotoha crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Did you know she was going to?"

Mako looked up at her in shock and horror. "No! Of course not! I would have stopped her if -"

"Exactly." Kotoha was wearing a bright smile.

Mako looked back at her friend, stunned. After a moment she sighed. "If only your friends thought the same way."

Kotoha's smile faltered slightly. "They'll come around," she assured her. "They haven't really met you, or had the chance to get to know you like I have. You're a _really_ good person, Mako."

Mako looked like she seriously doubted Kotoha's encouraging comments, especially when it came to Kotoha's new boyfriend. She knew he would curse her until the sun rose in the west and set in the east because of what had happened; he was that fiercely loyal and protective of his friends, let alone Kotoha herself.

"Speaking of your friends," Mako said to change the subject. "Don't you and your boyfriend have a date tonight?"

Kotoha gasped and looked at her watch. "Oh no!"

Mako smiled. "You shower, I'll pick out your clothes, and then we'll work on the rest together. There will be plenty of time if we work together."

Kotoha nodded eagerly as the two took off running down the street.

* * *

><p>Mako and Kotoha laughed as they approached the restaurant at an easy pace.<p>

Mako looked up at the warm lights of the building, feeling the familiar mix of tranquility, fear, guilt, and longing rise in her every time she came here. She was constantly torn between never wanting to show her face there again and her insane desire to never want to leave. It was exhausting, pulling herself in two completely different directions.

"Mako?"

The older girl smiled at her friend and shook her head. "It's nothing. Just memories."

"Memories?"

Mako looked back up at the building and smiled sadly. "Yeah."

Kotoha waited patiently.

"Did you know my grandmother and I used to come here together all the time?"

"No," Kotoha shook her head, wondering what was going on in her friend's head.

Mako smiled wistfully. "My parents are always traveling for their business; my grandmother raised me. We had been coming here for years before she died."

Kotoha placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "I'm sorry."

Mako shook her head. "It was quick and painless."

"Do you live alone now?"

Mako's face darkened fractionally. "No. I live with my aunt."

Kotoha looked at her friend questioningly.

Mako smiled bitterly back at her friend. "We…don't always see eye-to-eye."

"Ah," Kotoha felt a new surge of love for her own parents and older sister.

Mako's brows furrowed slightly. "You know, Kotoha…"

"Yes?"

She turned to her friend, some desperation in her voice catching Kotoha's full attention. "Kotoha, it was me who -"

"You again?" A voice interrupted them.

Both girls turned toward the source to discover that they must have been talking longer than they thought. Chiaki was standing just behind them, his signature scowl in place. Behind him were Ryunosuke, Genta, and Takeru. They had all gathered outside the backdoor without either of the girls noticing; Kotoha and Mako and been too caught up in their conversation.

Chiaki stepped forward and tugged Kotoha away gently, but quickly. "Leave Kotoha alone."

"No - Chiaki - She's my friend," Kotoha tried to explain.

Chiaki turned to her sharply. "Her kind aren't 'friends,' Kotoha. She's just up to something." He began to drag her away despite her protests to the contrary.

Ryunosuke watched the pair for a moment before turning to Mako himself. "We'd appreciate it if you would back off. Kotoha's our friend."

Mako's expression became defensive. "She's my friend too."

"She doesn't need _your_ kind of friendship," Chiaki bit at her, still struggling to move Kotoha away. She didn't look it, but the petite girl was strong.

Mako felt her temper rise. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she snapped at them.

"Addison," was Genta's simple reply.

Mako flushed. "I know she seems rough, but she's really not that bad."

"How many 'accidents' have we had since you and your friends started showing up?" Chiaki bit back over his shoulder.

Mako felt her cheeks redden and she started at the ground, unable to respond. She knew the answer all too well.

"Exactly," Chiaki finished in satisfaction.

"Let's go home," Ryunosuke broke in. He grabbed one of Kotoha's arms, and between the two, Kotoha was escorted away from the scene.

Takeru watched with slight amusement as it took both boys to drag her down the street. She was putting up a magnificent fight; Ryunosuke and Chiaki were no pushovers. Kotoha continued to protest until they were out of hearing.

Genta breathed the cool fall air in deeply before letting it out in a rush. "Come on, Take-chan, let's go home."

Takeru nodded, glancing over at Mako one last time. He paused mid-step.

Mako's face was still flushed, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I'm not a bad person," she whispered, as if she was trying to convince herself.

Genta and Takeru exchanged looks.

"Look," Genta started. "We don't know you, but the crowd you hang out with doesn't exactly have the best reputation."

Mako flushed a darker shade. "They're my…friends."

Takeru shrugged. "If you're sincere, maybe it's time you found new friends then."

She glared at the two in answer. "You don't know them! Maybe they're just having a bad day. Maybe they honestly thought it was a joke. Maybe -"

"Maybe," Takeru interjected, "you need to stop making excuses for them."

He watched as a tear breached the rim of her eyelid and began its course down her cheek. She swiped it away in anger and embarrassment.

"Fine, just…fine," she turned sharply on her heel and began to stalk off before stopping abruptly. "At least _Kotoha_ doesn't judge others before she gets to know them." She ran off before either of the two young men could think up a response.

Takeru looked at Genta, an eyebrow raised in question.

His long time friend simply shrugged and shook his head in response. The two began to walk away, heading for home, but Takeru looked back over his shoulder after the rapidly departing figure. _Had_ they been too quick to judge her?

His thoughts raced back to that moment when he had come around the side of the building and had seen her standing there. The rays from the sun glinting off her dark hair like a halo. The shy, secret smile she had on her lips as she held up a finger to them for silence. His heart had stopped beating for a moment when he saw her. _Truly_ saw her. In a way no one else had.

She hadn't been "one of Addison's friends" then. She had been… Takeru frowned. Just who _was_ she? Tanba had called her "Miss Shiraishi," but Takeru realized with a lurch, he still didn't actually know her name himself. And for some reason, that thought irritated him.

It was obvious Kotoha knew her. At least, knew her better than the rest of them. Maybe it was time they got to know her too. _For Kotoha's sake,_ he convinced himself.

And if the memory of his hand lingering near her warm face rose into his thoughts unbidden at that moment, he did his best to ignore it and the slight flush it brought to his face.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kotoha," Chiaki pleaded.<p>

She regarded him silently.

"You know it was for your own good."

Kotoha scowled at her boyfriend and stalked out of the kitchens and back onto the floor, knowing he wouldn't dare make a scene in front of the customers. Especially with Tanba there tonight.

Chiaki, mirroring his girlfriend's scowl, turned away and punched at the wall.

"She's still not speaking to you, huh?" Genta asked cheekily.

Chiaki glared at the chef. "She's not speaking to _any_ of us and you know it."

Genta grinned. "But as _you _are her boyfriend, it makes it _that_ much more fun for me to watch." His grin faltered for a moment. "Even if she _isn't_ speaking to the rest of us too."

Chiaki slumped against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him defensively. "I don't get what she's so upset about. That girl isn't a 'friend.' She's one of Addison and Reina's group. She's probably only hanging around Kotoha to get information and supply it back to her leader so they can create a new evil plan."

Genta looked up at his younger friend. "I think you play too many video games."

Ryunosuke walked into the room, adjusting his name badge, before catching sight of Chiaki. "Still not talking to you, huh?"

"Or you," Chiaki bit back.

Ryunosuke sighed. "Maybe we went too far. We _really_ don't know her all that well."

"Speak for yourself," Chiaki grumbled. "She's one of Addison's followers, that's all we _need_ to know."

Takeru entered the room and took a look at his three friends. "Still no word then?"

Ryunosuke and Genta sighed. "No."

Genta turned to Ryunosuke. "I didn't even know Kotoha could _get_ angry."

Takeru grimaced faintly. Kotoha was the most easy-going, good-natured person he had ever met. She made friends with just about everyone as easily as you could turn a page in a book. But that could be the problem sometimes; Kotoha trusted very easily. He could understand why Chiaki was being protective of her, but maybe they _hadn't_ gone about it in the right way.

The memory of the young woman's delicate smile rose into his mind and he felt his insides squirm guiltily as the image of her holding back her tears crashed into it.

The swinging doors opened and Kotoha sailed through, her signature smile in place until she saw the four guys standing there. Her smile dropped as she walked over to her next order, picked up the tray and made to walk back out the doors.

Ryunosuke deftly grabbed the heavy tray from her hands and looked pointedly at Chiaki.

Chiaki pushed himself off the wall and joined his friends as they stood in front of Kotoha, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Look Kotoha," Chiaki began. "I'm -We're really sorry about - about the other night and…"

"Yes, Chiaki?"

He kicked the ground awkwardly. "We wanted to apologize," he mumbled.

The other three echoed the sentiment.

She looked at her friends and smiled gratefully, it had been harder than they knew not to talk to them. But…

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she informed them.

"Huh?" Chiaki looked at her in abject confusion.

Kotoha simply stared back at him.

Chiaki's scowl fixed itself back in place. "Seriously? You want us to apologize to _that girl_?"

"She has a name, you know. And she's a _really_ good person." She hugged her uniform a little closer to herself, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by some.

"You're right," Ryunosuke cut in, before Chiaki could interject his opinion. "What _is_ her name?"

Kotoha studied her friends for a moment before grasping the tray back out of Ryunosuke's hands. "Ask her yourself," she suggested as she made to waltz out of the room.

Takeru caught her attention by placing his hand on her shoulder. She stopped for a moment, searching their faces. Finding what she was looking for, she allowed her usual smile to begin to slide back onto her face and nodded.

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is such a great idea," Mako warned as she took halting steps toward the sun-warmed brick building.<p>

Kotoha all but dragged her friend along. "It'll be fine," she encouraged. "They're really great guys, and they all want to meet you."

"I know they're your friends and I _do_ know that they're great," she flushed slightly. "But after our last encounter, I think meeting me is the last thing they want to do."

Kotoha shook her head. "They feel really bad about the other night."

"Even Chiaki?"

Kotoha stumbled. "Um…"

Mako tried to hide her bitter smile as they stopped just outside the sunlit backdoor.

"Please?" Kotoha asked.

Mako relaxed her shoulders. She knew this wasn't any easier for Kotoha then it was for her. And she hated that she was the reason Kotoha was still slightly at odds with her friends. Kotoha had been nothing but genuinely friendly to her from the moment they met. If gritting her teeth and coming face-to-face with Kotoha's friends again could repay even a little bit of that, then it was the least she could do.

Mako sighed. "Okay."

Kotoha's answering smile brought out a small one on her own face.

"Thank you Mako!" She threw her arms around her friend.

They turned as they heard the crunch of gravel under foot. Takeru, Ryunosuke, and Genta, with Chiaki bringing up the rear, approached the two.

As they stopped in front of the girls, there was a long awkward silence. Neither side knew what to say. Kotoha looked from both one side to the other in an anxious anticipation.

It was Takeru who made the first move.

He crossed over the invisible line separating his friends from the affluent young woman in front of them and held out his hand. "Shiba Takeru."

Mako hesitated for a fraction of a second as she fought back a blush, before extending her hand in return. "Shiraishi Mako." Her flush deepened as his warm fingers grasped her cool ones in his own.

Kotoha beamed.

Genta stepped forward next with a friendly smile. "Umemori Genta."

With guarded eyes, Ryunosuke too extended his hand. "Ikenami Ryunosuke."

They all looked at their last member who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Tani Chiaki."

Mako just nodded in his direction, knowing it was the best she could hope for at the moment.

"Look," Genta began, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "We may have gone a little too far the other night and…"

"We wanted to apologize," Takeru finished.

Mako waved away the apology. "You were just protecting Kotoha. I would have done the same."

Kotoha looked between her friends happily.

Chiaki snorted. "Yeah, right. Like you've been doing up until now? Remind me again, where were you when Addison tipped her drink over Kotoha's head?"

"Chiaki!" Kotoha exclaimed in shock.

Genta slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation. Ryunosuke didn't look pleased either, but he kept back and watched the exchange.

"Chiaki," Takeru admonished.

"No," Chiaki bit, pushing his way to the front of the group and into Mako's space. "I think we deserve an answer from her." He turned back to the slightly shorter girl. "What are your intentions towards Kotoha?"

Mako stared back at him, torn between amusement and frustration. "Intentions?"

"Uh, Chiaki?" Genta began. "I don't think 'intentions' is quite the word you were looking for."

Chiaki flushed as he realized his mistake, but held his ground. "She knows what I meant."

Poor Kotoha looked thoroughly confused.

Mako held her head high as she met Chiaki's eyes. "My _intentions_ are to be her friend."

"Mako, you're already my friend." Kotoha commented, even more confused.

"How do we know you're not," Chiaki searched for a word. "I don't know, _spying_ on us by getting closer to Kotoha, so that you can report everything back to your…_friends_ later."

"_Spying?_" Mako repeated in disbelief. "Has anyone ever told you, you play too many video games?"

Chiaki scowled at her as Genta burst out laughing. Chiaki glared back at his friend. "If she's so honest about being Kotoha's friend, why hasn't she stopped Addison, Reina, and all of them before now, huh?" He whipped his head back around and stared Mako down. "Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to be us? You come from a rich family. We have to struggle just to pay tuition and rent. Then we have to deal with people like your _friends_ on a weekly basis."

Takeru watched as something crossed Mako's face for a split-second, then she pulled herself up to her full height and stood her ground against Chiaki. He smiled slightly at her backbone, she wasn't backing down, and an irritated Chiaki, especially one who was protecting Kotoha, made most people back off in a hurry.

"Fine," her voice icy. "How?"

Chiaki lost some of his anger in his sudden confusion. "How what?"

"How do you want me to prove my _intentions_ are sincere?" She fixed him with a stubborn glare.

Chiaki studied her until a mischievous smile snaked across his face. Takeru knew that look. It was a challenge. Whatever he had come up with, Chiaki was certain he would win.

"Join us." He smirked.

"Excuse me?"

Chiaki tilted his head in the direction of the restaurant. "Try working here. See it all from the other side. Get your hands dirty and try working for a living for once."

Ryunosuke rolled his eyes at the absurdity of Chiaki's suggestion. Takeru and Genta exchanged a look, but before any of them could say a word, Mako answered first.

"Fine."

Chiaki looked like she had just socked him in the gut. "What?" His smirk had faded slightly.

"I accept your challenge," Mako clarified. She turned on her heel and marched toward the doors. "The owner is here today, right?" She called back over her shoulder.

"Yes," Takeru answered as everyone else was too stunned to answer themselves.

"Good," Mako opened the doors wide and marched into the dim hallway, her shoulders back and her head held high, all beauty and grace.

Genta cracked a grin in Ryunosuke's direction. "I think Chiaki just lost."

Chiaki scowled. "You don't even know if Tanba will hire her."

"What if he does?"

Chiaki glared at the wooden door. "She won't last a week."

Genta came up to his shorter friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it almost patronizingly. "I wouldn't place any money on that one. She seems pretty tough to me."

Kotoha came up behind Chiaki and hugged his arm, a large smile on her face. "That was a brilliant idea Chiaki!"

"It was?" He had been apprehensive that she would scold him again.

Kotoha nodded eagerly. "If Mako gets hired here, I get to see her more often!" She let go of Chiaki's arm and raced for the back door herself.

Ryunosuke coughed to cover his laughter, but Genta all but doubled over in his amusement.

Takeru hid his grin behind his hand.

Chiaki gaped at the door as it closed behind his girlfriend.

Genta, laughing so hard he was just about crying, grabbed Chiaki's arm to support himself. "And _that_," he gasped in between bouts of laughter. "Is why I said you had lost."

"I still only give her a week," Chiaki grumbled as he yanked his arm back.

Takeru looked back at the wooden door. "Mako, huh?" And if his heart beat a little faster at the sound of her name, well, that was something he would explore later.


	6. Challenge

**Author's Note: **First chapter for the year 2012! Hmmm...it took longer to get out than I originally planned. Ah well, I hope you enjoy it all the same. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

_Challenge _

"It's not fair," Chiaki grumbled. "All she did was walk in and ask, and Tanba hired her on the spot. She didn't even have a résumé."

Genta patted his friend on the shoulder. "Ah, try not to be too down." He couldn't keep the grin off his face. "We know how you hate losing to anyone."

Chiaki shrugged the hand off. "She didn't even technically _apply_," He hissed. "Where was all the crap _we_ had to go through to get hired here?"

"You told her to get hired, so she did. You can't complain." Ryunosuke interjected from behind the pair.

The three were standing in the doorway of the employee's room, observing, as Kotoha showed Mako where her new locker was and demonstrated how to open it.

"Rich people," Chiaki muttered.

"Chiaki, table four is looking for their check."

Chiaki looked back at Takeru and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." Begrudgingly he pushed himself off the doorframe and stalked down the hall. "I still say she only lasts a week."

Mako watched the young waiter leave out of the corner of her eye, trying her best to ignore the rest of the group that had grown steadily since she had arrived.

"Don't worry Mako," Kotoha whispered to her. "You're going to do great today."

Mako gave her friend a nervous smile even as her insides felt like a swarm of butterflies had taken up permanent residence in her stomach since yesterday morning when she had asked Tanba for a job. Even _she_ couldn't believe that he had hired her without preamble.

When she had entered the somewhat-familiar office and asked for an application, Tanba had simply stared at her in disbelief at first. But in an instant his face had split into an unbelievably large smile and he had announced that she was hired.

Mako was sure her jaw had hit the ground. When she had asked if he wanted to do a background check, compatibility questionnaire, drug test, interviews, and all the rest that came with a normal job hire he had waved her questions away and stated that they were highly unnecessary for someone like her.

Mako had been _intensely_ glad that no one had been there to hear _that_ particular statement except for Kotoha.

In fact, Kotoha had seemed to be nothing but thrilled for her. When Tanba had then informed Kotoha that she would be teaching Mako the ropes, the younger girl had been more than willing. She had seemed so proud to be selected to teach Mako that the older girl could do nothing but smile for her friend and graciously ask for her assistance in any way.

After that it was a simple matter of him pulling out Mako's working contract, and having her sign her name on the bottom line. Tanba had been elated.

Mako had still been trying to figure out how she had gotten herself into this situation when suddenly Kotoha had been hugging her tightly, and then was promptly dragging her out of the room where they had run into Chiaki and his infamous scowl. When Kotoha had announced that Mako had been hired on the spot he had turned on his heel and stalked to his locker to get ready for his shift, leaving Kotoha to share the "good news" to the rest of her friends as Mako stood awkwardly by.

Genta and Ryunosuke had both stepped forward and stated that they looked forward to working with her; even if they did look they both still had their reservations. Mako wondered if the formality was more for Kotoha's sake than hers, but she didn't mind as much as she had thought she would. Especially as Takeru had stepped forward with a small smile of his own and held out his hand, telling her that he too was looking forward to working with her, and as her new manager, to come to him if she had any questions or difficulties.

It was as she felt the blush raising on her cheeks from his hand once again holding hers that the reality of her situation had hit her. Her blush had vanished in an instant and she had suddenly felt nauseous.

Takeru had looked at her in concern when she had stilled so suddenly, but she managed to recover by slipping her own impassive, polite mask on. He had studied her for a moment and looked like he was about to ask her a question when Kotoha had cried out in excitement that they needed to go get a uniform for her. Grateful for the interruption, Mako had let Kotoha all but drag her away from the guys as they went in search.

The rest of the day had been a blur after that.

Now Mako was doing her best to ignore the staring eyes of the rest of the employees and focus on everything Kotoha was telling her as Mako finished tying her apron around her slim waist.

Mako chanced a glance at the doorway and saw Takeru deftly informing the rest of their fellow co-workers to return to their work. As if he sensed her watching him, he looked up and caught her eye. She gave him a shy smile in thanks. Nodding to her briefly, he turned and walked back down the hallway himself.

She turned back to her locker and stared at its contents before shutting it gently; wondering if this was her continued punishment. _I suppose it just wasn't enough before now. _

Noticing her friend's silence, Kotoha rubbed Mako on the arm. "Are you okay?"

Mako smiled quickly to assure the younger girl. "I'm fine. Just nervous."

Kotoha eyed her for a moment. Lowering her voice, she gave Mako a gentle hug. "I know this isn't easy for you."

_If only you knew_, Mako thought sadly.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Kotoha added.

Mako shook her head. "I'll be fine." She released herself from the hug and held the shorter girl at arms-length. "Your friends were right. The people I've been hanging out with…what they've done…" She bit her lip. "Your friends have every right not to trust me. I have to earn their trust after…everything."

Kotoha frowned. "But you didn't _do_ anything Mako."

"But I should have." She smiled softly. "I should have done something to stop them. Chiaki and your friends…they're giving me the chance to correct my mistakes."

Kotoha tilted her head at her friend, tying to understand.

"They're giving me a second chance," Mako assured her. "And for that, I am grateful." She hugged Kotoha briefly. "Plus, now I get to see you more often, right?"

Kotoha's answering smile lifted some of the butterflies out of Mako's stomach. "Right!" She grasped Mako's wrist and began to pull her out of the room, grinning. "Let's go introduce you to everyone, and then we can ask Takeru where he wants us today."

Mako let Kotoha drag her from the room as a lead weight dropped in her stomach in place of the butterflies. She wished for a brief moment that she believed everything she had just told Kotoha as much as her friend did.

* * *

><p>Mako wiped her forearm across her brow, trying to dislodge the stray bits of hair that had fallen into her eyes and were tickling her face. It had been a long week since then.<p>

She felt more exhausted than she had expected to. While she was no pushover in endurance, Mako hadn't taken into account how her back and legs would feel after standing on her feet for eight hours or more. Then there was the tightness in her shoulders and arms from the weight of the trays that carried all her customer's drinks and food.

She shifted her weight slightly from one leg to the other, trying to relieve some of the pressure there as she took down her current table's drink orders.

Today marked the end of her first week with the challenge she had going on with Chiaki. At first the sheer amount of people she had to deal with was overwhelming, much less trying to keep all their orders straight, but Kotoha had been a steady, encouraging companion the entire way.

The first day, Mako had shadowed Kotoha around, but come the second day Takeru had weaned Mako away bit by bit until yesterday when Mako had been given all her own customers.

Chiaki had been watching her like a hawk the entire time, trying to detect the exact moment he was sure Mako was going to throw the towel in. But Mako's grandmother hadn't raised a quitter. No, her grandmother had made sure Mako knew what hard work was, so that she could appreciate everyone else's efforts around her. In a way, Mako's grandmother had almost prepared her for this; she had often stated that the future was uncertain and it was best to be ready for any possibility.

So, Mako let Chiaki observe her. She held her polite, customer-happy face in place, and followed through with each shift in the grace and gentle mannerisms she had also been raised with.

One thing was for certain, though, Mako always slept soundly at night now that she was so exhausted at the end of the day. When she had admitted as much to Kotoha, the younger girl had been sure to assure her that it was normal and Mako would eventually adjust, just as she had. In the meantime, Mako simply bit back each wince from her protesting muscles as she forced herself to walk out the employee's room at the end of the day with her head held high and her back straight. Why give anyone the satisfaction of seeing the "little rich girl" under any strain?

At least Kotoha and Genta were there to keep her spirits up. The pair could brighten her shift hours, especially when Ryunosuke joined in. It had been interesting, seeing the workings behind the curtain. On the floor, everyone seemed so…professional. But behind the swinging doors, they goofed around, joked, and simply enjoyed working together in ways she had been unable to see before. Even Chiaki loosened up when he thought she wasn't watching. Occasionally, even Takeru joined in with a comment of his own, something that had been a bit of a surprise to her.

Genta had warmed up to her easily as the week had gone by, showing his approval of her own professionalism and hard work by praising her abilities openly…and loudly, much to her embarrassment. Though, she admitted quietly to herself, it was rather nice. Ryunosuke still seemed to hold some reservations about her, but he treated her with courtesy. Chiaki was still…Chiaki, though that was only to be expected. Takeru, well, Mako wasn't entirely sure what his opinion of her was, but he had encouraged her in his own quiet way. In fact, she suspected he kept as close of an eye on her as Kotoha did, but she could never quite catch him at it.

"Would you like to order any appetizers tonight?" Mako asked the table of four as she subtly shifted her weight again. As the four debated ordering an appetizer, and then which one they should get, Mako stole a look at the watch on her wrist. As soon as she brought this table back their drinks she would be able to steal a quick break and give her body a brief respite.

Mako nodded as she wrote down the order, reading it back to them for reassurance, and then promised to have their drinks and food to them in a moment before she headed back to the kitchen.

She steeled herself for the moment everyone looked up and studied her the second she swung through the doors, but hid her surprise when only a couple of people even bothered to look up this time. Maybe they were starting to get used to her.

Kotoha waved at her from the other side of the kitchen where she stood with Chiaki, engrossed in a conversation. Mako gave her a quick smile and wave before she silently tacked up the order for her table's appetizers and then proceeded to head to the counter and began to fill the glasses for drinks.

"Brace yourselves everybody."

Mako looked up at the sound of Genta's voice as he entered the kitchen, tying a knot in his chef's apron, having just returned from his break.

She continued filling her customer's glasses with their desired drink, quietly listening.

Kotoha frowned, joining her friend at the drink counter. "What happened?"

With a brief glance at Mako, Genta turned to Kotoha. "Addison and Reina are here."

"What? Only one-third of the headache tonight?" Chiaki asked as he stood next to his girlfriend.

Mako did her best to remain aloof, or at least pretended to be.

Genta nodded. "Just the two tonight."

"Maybe it will be a quiet night?" Kotoha suggested hopefully.

Chiaki let out a bitter laugh. "Keep dreaming Kotoha. Nothing's ever going to change _them._"

Kotoha bit her lip nervously, glancing at Mako.

Mako concentrated on her drinks, even as she felt her cheeks flame.

Kotoha grasped Chiaki's arm gently. When he looked at her questioningly, she nodded her head towards Mako. For a brief moment, something akin to shame flitted across his demeanor.

"It's alright," Mako said quietly, noticing the exchange.

Chiaki studied her for a moment, opening his mouth to say something when Ryunosuke swung through the swinging doors, breaking the awkward moment, a tense look around his mouth. Chiaki frowned at his friend. "What?"

Ryunosuke glanced toward Mako for a moment before responding. "Takeru took over Addison's table for the night."

"Okay," Chiaki continued to look at the older waiter. "So what's with the look?"

Ryunosuke glanced Mako's way again. She shifted uncomfortably, even as she held her impassive mask in place. "She's up to something. I can feel it."

Mako's hand stilled for a moment. She glanced at the trio of waiters before silently continuing her work.

"You don't think they'll cause trouble for Takeru again, do you?" Kotoha looked anxious.

"Tanba's here tonight," Ryunosuke informed her. "Who knows what will happen."

Mako made sure all her drinks were stable as she lifted her tray and swung her way out the doors silently, never noticing the four who watched her leave.

As she stepped out onto the floor Mako made a swift glance around, spotting Addison's long dark curls and Reina's black and red streaked hair almost instantly. Sure enough, Addison had that smile on her face, the one that meant she was looking for trouble. Reina wasn't even trying to hide the smirk on her face.

Mako made her way to her customer's table and set the drinks down gently as she had been taught. Her grace caught the eye of more than one male in the vicinity, but Mako's attention was focused across the floor. She smiled politely and inquired of her customers if they were ready to order their food yet. As she pulled the pad of paper out of her apron pocket, her ears pricked up at the sound of Addison's laughter.

She listened with half her attention, mindlessly writing down the order as she strained to her the conversation across the floor above the clinking of glassware and other conversations. She grew agitated as she realized she couldn't hear a thing.

It was as she was writing down the last person's order that she heard Addison's raised voice, loud and clear.

"What kind of establishment are you running here?"

Addison's aggravated tone sliced through the other conversations in the room, almost silencing the entire floor into silence as everyone looked toward the source of the commotion.

Mako's pen stilled, pressing down on her notepad hard enough to create an indent.

"I will _not_ stand for this harassment," Addison continued.

Those who hadn't heard the girl's voice before were definitely paying attention now.

Mako looked up from her notepad, a mixture of dread, embarrassment, and anger rolling through her stomach. She saw Takeru trying to appease the pair with his quiet, patient tone; trying to appease the girls and rein in as much of the ruckus as possible. Mako looked from Takeru to Reina, clearly able to see the dark-haired girl's face from this angle. The look of malicious gratification on her face made something inside Mako snap.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Mako had crossed the floor and stood in front of the table, so close to Takeru she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

Without preamble, Mako flipped to a new page in her notebook and poised her pen. "What can I get you tonight?" she asked politely.

There was a moment of absolute silence. Mako could feel the eyes of nearly every customer in the vicinity staring at her.

"Mako - What - ?" Reina seemed unable to put together a sentence. Addison simply stared at her in disbelief.

"Would you like to hear our specials this evening?" Mako continued, aware that Takeru was looking at her intently, and doing her best to focus on the little pieces of paper in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Addison had apparently found her voice.

"Working," Mako answered tensely.

"But…why?" Reina was looking at Mako in shock.

"I need the money," Mako answered as if she was stating the obvious, all too aware that while some customers had turned back to their own conversations, not all had.

Reina looked at her aghast. "_You? _But how? Why?"

Mako sighed quietly and looked up from her notepad. "I'm moving out of my aunt's house."

Addison studied her quietly. "Why?"

Mako tensed. "I have my reasons," she answered in a tone that clearly stated that the conversation was over. "Now, what can I get for you tonight?"

Reina stared at her in absolute disbelief, but Addison studied her critically. Mako stared back at the girl, holding her gaze but keeping her own polite and impassive. Finally, Addison broke the silence. "I'd like the sweet tea, please," she said, her tone polite but too casual for Mako's taste. "What about you Reina?"

"I'll…have a diet coke."

Mako nodded and wrote down the orders. "I'll be back in a moment with your drinks to give you time to look at the menu. If you need me for anything, please don't hesitate to ask." She grasped Takeru gently at the elbow and steered him away from the table.

"Mako -" he started as soon as they were out of earshot.

She turned to him abruptly. "If you don't mind, I would like to be assigned to their table tonight. I need the tips," she stated bluntly, leaving him no room to question her motives.

After a moment he nodded in agreement and she turned to head back to the kitchen to get the girl's their drinks and post up her other table's order. As she made to walk down the hall she hesitated briefly at seeing Chiaki leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed, and his eyes still set on Addison and Reina.

"The deal was only to work here, not move out on your own."

Mako stopped, but kept her gaze in front of her. "I know."

There was a moment of silence; Mako made to move past him when he spoke again.

"…thanks."

This time she looked at him. "For what?"

Chiaki finally glanced at her. "For helping Takeru."

Mako hesitated for a moment, her thoughts swimming rapidly in her head. She looked away. "Always," she said so quietly he almost missed it.

Chiaki looked at her with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, but she had already disappeared down the hall.

As she posted the order and grabbed the glasses, Mako felt a hand still her actions. She looked up to see Kotoha smiling at her with confused eyes. Obviously word spread faster than wildfire in the workplace. "I was planning on it eventually anyways," Mako told her quietly, aware that Genta was trying to be unobtrusive in his listening. "I'm just…speeding up the process." She smiled back at her friend. "Would you help me find a place?"

Kotoha nodded, an unspoken understanding passing between the two. Kotoha took one of the glasses from her friend. "Diet coke, right?"

Mako's smile was more genuine now. "Right."

Kotoha's smile brightened. "If they can't get anyone else to pay for it, they're order just about never changes."

Mako grinned. "It doesn't, does it? They never change." She stopped. "I guess Chiaki was right."

"For once," Genta added from behind the pair.

Kotoha smothered her giggles as Mako bit her lip to stop the grin trying to reach across her face.

The two filled the glasses and Mako lifted them onto a tray, heading towards the doors when Ryunosuke swung through. He held the door open for her, and she nodded her thanks before she continued out onto the floor.

"Wasn't she going to go on break after that last order?" he questioned.

Genta and Kotoha shared wide grins.

"You didn't hear yet Ryunosuke?" Genta asked.

"Hear what?"

* * *

><p>Mako set the glasses down. "Are the two of you ready to order yet?" she asked.<p>

Reina still seemed unable to process what she was seeing, sure it was a joke.

Addison observed Mako neutrally. "Why are you doing this Mako?"

Mako hid her sigh, feeling her muscles screaming at her to give them a rest. Instead she stood before the two sitting at the table before her. "Like I told you before Addison, I'm moving out of my aunt's place."

"So that wasn't a joke?"

"No."

"Why?"

Mako shrugged. "It's time."

"Then why don't you move in with me or one of the other girls?"

Mako felt her shoulder muscles tense this time, but she refused to let it show. "My grandmother and I had already agreed that when I was ready, it would be best if I learned how to survive on my own for awhile, to better appreciate things."

Reina scoffed. "Appreciate what? How to live like a commoner? Like one of them?" She jerked her head sharply toward Chiaki and Kotoha who were out on the floor, taking care of their customers.

Mako pressed her lips together, holding back the words she wished she could throw at them. "Yes," she answered tensely but quietly.

"Ridiculous," Reina answered, redirecting her attention to her drink.

"Your grandmother always had a…unique way of viewing things," Addison commented. "Your aunt is more obliging; she wouldn't have a problem with you not following your grandmother's agreement."

Mako looked at her coolly. "I keep my promises, Addison. Which is more than I can say for some."

Addison glared back. "I kept my promise. I showed up didn't I?"

"I suppose, to you, you did." _And then never left._

Reina watched the pair, her eyes flickering back and forth as the two battled silently.

Addison broke eye-contact first, swirling the ice in her glass with her straw. "You've changed some, Mako."

"Thank you."

Addison concentrated on her glass. "I'm not sure that I like it."

"You don't have to."

Addison gave her a side-long glance. "Be careful my dear, we're your customers."

"I'm all too aware of it Addison. I know you'd never let me, or anyone else here, forget it."

Reina stared openly at Mako, her eyes wide.

"Hmmm," Addison answered noncommittally. "I think we'd like our check please."

"We're not staying?" Reina asked in confusion.

"Not tonight," Addison looked at Mako. "Poor Mako looks exhausted; we should give her a break for the night and give her one less table to worry about."

"I'll be right back with your check." Mako didn't even bother to question Addison's sudden desire to leave. She felt a small, fierce bit of pride rise inside of her for standing her ground, but the sharp pain between her shoulders told her that she knew she had just sparked the beginnings of something bigger between her and the group leader.

Mako turned and walked over to the computer screen tucked away in the back corner of the room, eager to ring up the pair's drinks and send them on their merry way home, even if it was to scheme up something larger for her later. As she tapped away diligently on the screen, she felt eyes studying her. She glanced up and made eye-contact with Takeru as he leaned against the wall in front of her.

"Addison and Reina are ready for their check," she provided for the questioning look on his face. He continued to watch her silently as she tapped away, making her nervous. "I'm sorry I took away your table." She blushed.

He let a small smile grace his face. "Somehow, I doubt you're getting any tips from them tonight."

Her blush deepened. "I think it was worth it."

His smile grew. "Perhaps." He watched her for another moment as the ticket printed. "Are you sure about this?"

Mako looked up to see his face watching her in all-seriousness. She nodded slowly, releasing a deep breath as she did so. "It's long overdue."

He nodded, accepting her answer without asking for further clarification, for which she was grateful. "Just be careful."

"Hmmm?" she asked, her mind distracted as she double-checked the ticket.

He smiled, grasping her briefly by the shoulder. "Take your break when you're done."

"But my tables -"

"Chiaki and Ryunosuke already agreed to cover your break."

Mako stared at him in shock. Eventually her eyes slid to where his hand lay on her shoulder. Following her gaze, he dropped his hand away from her in an instant.

"O-okay," Mako agreed. With a sudden shyness she hurried away from her manager.

Takeru's eyes watched her go, still feeling the warmth her shoulder had left in the palm of his hand.


	7. Acceptance

**Author's Note: **This time I was _faster_ than I anticipated. This story seems to be entirely writing itself now, though I finally have an ending fixed in mind. As to how long it will take to reach that point is anyone's guess at this moment however. XD Hope you enjoy the ride! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven <em>

_Acceptance _

"How's she holding up?" Genta asked as Ryunosuke swung through the doors.

"Better than any of us expected," he replied, slightly amused.

Genta grinned. "I don't know about that one. I think Kotoha and Take-chan would argue otherwise."

Ryunosuke felt his lips quirk up. "I guess you're saying they were right?"

Genta added some seasoning to his dish. "I'm just saying that you can't always judge a book by its cover. She's…different from the rest of them."

"I'll say," Ryunosuke mumbled quietly, thinking back on what he knew about their new hire.

Genta looked up at his friend's comment but didn't ask for further information.

"Hey Ryunosuke?" Kotoha poked her head inside the doors. "Tanba is looking for you."

Ryunosuke stifled a groan. "Do you know what he wants?"

Kotoha shook her head. "He just asked that you and Takeru be sent to his office."

Genta and Ryunosuke exchanged a look that clearly read 'what now?' "Well, better not to keep him waiting." He trudged out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey! Kotoha!" Genta called before she could pop back out. "Come here a second."

Kotoha fully entered the kitchen and approached her friend as he added the finishing touches to his dish.

"How's our little lady doing?"

Kotoha beamed. "Really well! She's doing such an amazing job. I really envy her."

Genta grinned. "Has Take-chan been helping her on the floor?"

"He's always watching out for her," Kotoha told him, slightly confused. "Doesn't he always do that for new hires? He _is_ the manager."

"Oh I'm sure Take-chan is doing his job, alright." Genta assured her. "I was just wondering if it's _only_ because it's 'his job' this time around."

Kotoha's eyes grew wider. "You mean…?"

He nodded. "I have my suspicions." He eyed her. "I'm sure you do too."

Kotoha's answering smile was all the confirmation he needed.

Out on the floor, Mako covered a sudden sneeze in the crook of her elbow.

"Getting sick?"

Mako turned and saw Chiaki standing behind her. "I think it's just the dry air."

"Hn," he answered gruffly before turning away and continuing to clear the table he was working on.

She eyed him for a moment, wondering briefly if that had been concern he had been showing, but waved away the ridiculous thought as quickly as it had come.

"Hey Mako?"

Mako turned to see one of the other waitresses approaching her. "Your customer at table two is asking for you." The waitress bit her lip. "Be careful," she lowered her voice. "I think the couple drinks he had have gone right to his head."

Mako sighed quietly. "Thanks, I'll take care of him."

The waitress nodded and hurried off.

"You should really get Takeru or Ryunosuke to deal with him if he's unruly."

Mako looked back at Chiaki with a raised brow. "Is that concern I hear?"

"Ha." He continued his work.

She smiled almost wearily. "That's what I figured."

Mako forced herself to head over to the table where her customer awaited her. She could see how the alcohol had almost instantly gone to his head; his cheeks were flushed a brilliant red and his eyes were glassy. He hadn't ordered many drinks, but obviously he was a light-weight. She stifled a groan when he spotted her and waved her over eagerly.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" She inquired politely.

"Another round!" He held up his drink to visually show her.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut you off for the night." Mako tensed as she waited for his response.

"Whaaa," he slurred. "I'm fine! I can handle another juuus- peachy!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but we believe you've had enough for one even-" Mako let out a quiet yelp of surprise when his hand clamped around her wrist and he dragged her closer to his face.

"Awww, come on," he tried to cajole her. "Why don' ya join me with one?"

"Sir, I need you to let me go." Mako's face scrunched in distaste as the alcoholic vapors from his mouth seemed to engulf her face when he only held on tighter.

"Are yoooou saying you're too good for me?" His tone had taken on a harder edge.

Mako rapidly searched for a suitable response to keep him calm and release her when another hand shot out and pried the customer's hand off Mako's wrist.

"She's saying that you've had enough for one night, and we're going to call you a ride home."

Mako turned in surprise to see Chiaki. The man was blinking at the newcomer in surprised stupor. "She's going to ring up your check, then call for your ride." Chiaki looked at her with a face that clearly told her to move. Mako didn't need to be told twice. She walked as calmly and quickly away from the table as she could, her heart pounding in her chest.

She didn't realize her hands were shaking slightly until she tried to ring up the man's order on the screen. She breathed in deeply, trying to steady herself.

"Are you alright?"

Mako looked up to see Takeru looking at her in concern. "Just a…difficult customer."

Takeru frowned, following her gaze. He caught Chiaki's eye and nodded. "Go."

Mako looked up at her manager in confusion.

He gently took her by the shoulders and pushed her in the direction of the hallway. "Go take a break."

"I -"

"You're shaking," he cut off her protests. She looked like she was going to argue further when Kotoha popped around the corner. He called her over. "Take Mako into the back and make sure she takes a break for a few moments."

"Okay," Kotoha looked at the pair in surprise, her eyes darting between the two.

When she still looked like she was going to argue, Takeru sighed. "Chiaki and I will handle it. Now _go_." He nodded to Kotoha who grasped Mako's hands and all but dragged her to the break room.

"What happened?" Kotoha asked the moment they hit the sanctuary of the backroom. She listened attentively as Mako explained. To Mako's surprise, Kotoha was beaming by the end. "So both Chiaki _and_ Takeru came to your rescue?"

Mako sputtered. "Rescue?"

"I'm so happy for you Mako!" She threw her arms around her friend.

Mako was so confused by her friend's reaction she didn't even realize her shaking had ceased.

"Hey."

Both girls looked up to see Chiaki leaning against the doorframe. "Are you okay?" He was studying the pattern on the floor intently.

Mako stared at him for a moment before a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Yes, thank you."

He kicked at the ground. "I told you to let someone else handle it."

"I'm glad you were there Chiaki."

He finally looked up at her. "Yeah, well, your Kotoha's friend," he mumbled.

Kotoha's smile was brighter than the sun. "Chiaki!" She rushed over and threw her arms around him in a tight hug which pulled a smile from his previously stern countenance.

Mako watched the two, feeling a genuine smile lighting up her own features, even if it did pull at a string of envy deep inside her.

* * *

><p>Mako stretched her arms over head as she headed to her locker. After the incident with the drunken customer, the rest of her shift had been quiet in comparison. Everything had flowed along smoothly, and now she was ready to call it a night. As she turned the dial on her lock, Kotoha's voice reached her ears.<p>

"Ah! Mako! I'm glad I caught you." Her friend dashed over. "Would you mind hanging around until I get off tonight? I have a surprise for you!"

Amused at her friend's exuberance, Mako smiled. "Sure. I'll wait in the break room for you. Just come and get me when you're finished."

"Okay!" The younger girl all but danced out of the room.

Mako smiled after her before turning back to her locker and grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. Upon her return she grabbed her purse and a book from her locker as she placed her neatly folded uniform inside.

Book in hand she made her way to the backroom, sat herself down in a chair and lost herself to the world as she became absorbed into her novel. She looked up briefly every time someone entered the room, but otherwise she let her mind wander.

"Ah! Sorry everyone, I'm ready. Thanks for waiting!"

Mako looked up when she heard Kotoha's voice, but stilled when she realized that seated in the room was Ryunosuke, Genta, and Chiaki who had been fully engaged in their own conversation. It was only as she put her novel down did she suddenly hear the noise they had been making from their usual banter, and that they too were out of uniform.

"Where's Take-chan?" Genta asked.

"He's changing right now," Kotoha answered. "He said he'll be here in a minute, and then we can head out." Kotoha found Mako's surprised face. "Are you ready?"

Genta laughed. "You were so absorbed in that book of yours you didn't even hear us did you?"

Mako's ears turned red. "I'm sorry."

Ryunosuke and Genta smiled good-naturedly. "Ah, don't worry about it," Genta reassured her.

"Takeru!" Chiaki caught sight of their manager first. "It took you long enough."

Mako looked up shyly as Takeru joined his friends. He looked at her and nodded his greeting as she nodded back.

"Alright!" Kotoha clapped her hands together. "Let's go!" She laced her arm through Mako's and all but dragged her out of the room, leading the group down the hall and out into the crisp autumn air.

Mako quickly stuffed her book into her bag, trying to adjust her pace to her friend's. "Where are we going?" Her breath made clouds of silver mist cling in the air.

"You'll see," Kotoha teased.

"It's a surprise," Genta assured her from behind.

Mako looked over her shoulder to note that all four guys were right behind them. She made brief eye-contact with Takeru, and barely caught herself from stumbling as she hurriedly turned herself back around.

The group laughed and joked as they made their way down the road. Mako felt herself relax from the buoyant atmosphere, even as she kept quiet. It was enough to simply feel like she was a part of the group, if only for a brief while.

Just when Mako began to wonder again where they were headed, she felt Kotoha come to a halt in front of a large building complex.

"Ta-dah!" Her friend exclaimed.

Mako looked up at the building in front of her in confusion.

"We found you an apartment Mako," Kotoha clarified.

"We?" Mako looked back at her friend, stunned.

Kotoha nodded. "When Ryunosuke and Genta found out that a tenant was moving out, they inquired about it for you."

Mako stared at the group in shock, speechless.

"Would you like to take a closer look?" Genta asked, a large hammy grin on his face.

Mako could only nod in answer. The group of six entered the complex and climbed three staircases before they reached the right floor. They halted in front of room 305; Ryunosuke pulling a key out of his dark blue jacket pocket.

"I asked to borrow it," he explained to Mako. He inserted the key and opened the door, entering inside and hitting light switches as he went. Kotoha eagerly nudged Mako in behind him.

Mako stood in the center of the main room and looked around, her face unreadable.

"It's not much," Ryunosuke explained. "But it has two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen besides this room. Plus, it's located down the street from both school and work."

"We figured you could always find a roommate for the other room if you want to split the rent," Genta continued. "Or you could use it for something else."

Mako turned slowly on the spot, taking it all in.

The group regarded her silently, until Kotoha broke the silence.

"Well?" She asked tentatively. "What do you think?"

So many thoughts rushed through her head, she didn't know which to voice first. "Thank you," was all she could manage, with the biggest, most genuine smile they had seen on her face yet.

Chiaki and Genta nudged each other happily in back, Ryunosuke grinned widely, and Kotoha threw her arms around Mako in her delight. Takeru leaned against the wall next to the door, a small smile tugging at his face as well.

"That's that then," Ryunosuke said. "We'll introduce you to the landlord first thing in the morning."

"Thank you so much," Mako said with overwhelming sincerity.

He waved away her gratitude. "It's the least we can do for Kotoha's friend."

Mako felt a thrill of happiness run through her; that was the second time she had heard that in one night. Maybe it was true then after all.

"Alright everybody, fall out," Genta instructed. "We're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"We are?" Mako asked.

"We are if we're going to be helping you move in," Takeru spoke up.

Mako flushed. "Wha - But, no really, I couldn't. You've already done so much and -"

"We want to Mako," Kotoha assured her.

"Otherwise we wouldn't bother," Chiaki added.

"I don't know what to say," Mako looked down at her shoes. "Thank you so much."

They nodded back and began to file out, Ryunosuke locking up behind them all. The four guys walked ahead of the girls as they made their way down the stairs.

Mako pulled on Kotoha's yellow plaid jacket, halting the younger girl for a moment. "Kotoha… I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for…"

Kotoha smiled widely. "Mako," she admonished gently. "We're friends. This is just what friends do for each other."

Mako smiled back, watching the four young men banter as they made their way down the stairs. "You have an amazing group of friend's Kotoha. I envy you."

Kotoha looked at her friend, her smile dropping slightly. "They're your friends now too Mako."

Mako gave her a look of sad disbelief, but before her friend could protest she cut her off. "Would you like to be my roommate?"

Whatever Kotoha had been about to say was completely erased from her mind. "What?"

Mako leaned against the handrail, looking out and up at the dark sky. "I know you're in the dorms, but I think if we split the rent here, it would be cheaper for both of us." Mako was suddenly engulfed in a hug so hard that only Mako's grasp of the handrail kept the two from toppling over.

"Of course!" Kotoha's absolute joy was evident in every syllable. "I would love to be your roommate Mako! We're going to have so much fun!" Kotoha's glee caught Mako in its grip and the two were laughing before they realized it.

Unbeknownst to them, the four guys and halted their progression and were watching the pair with evident smiles on their faces.

"Kotoha certainly seems happy," Ryunosuke commented. "Are you sure you're okay with her moving in with her?"

"I guess she's not so bad," Chiaki answered, happy that his girlfriend was so pleased. "Besides, this _will_ be cheaper for her."

"You're still in the dorms," Ryunosuke pointed out. "That means she'll be further away from you now."

"Eh, it's not _that_ far," he shrugged. "I can handle a few more minutes in travel time."

"What? But now there won't be any late night calls in the middle of the night," Ryunosuke teased. His answer was a head-lock that had him flailing to keep his balance on the stairs.

Genta and Takeru shook their heads at the two before turning back to the two girl's laughter.

"Ahh, now that's a sound to delight the ears," Genta commented.

"Hmm," Takeru agreed quietly.

Genta slid his gaze toward his old friend, noting that Takeru seemed unable to stop watching one young woman in particular. "She's something else, isn't she?" he asked quietly.

Takeru met his friend's eye briefly before looking back up at the pair.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask her Take-chan," he continued in a low-voice.

"It wouldn't work out," Takeru answered in the same quiet tone.

"You won't know until you try," Genta shrugged, looking back up at the two young women. "She's different then the rest of them, even Ryunosuke and Chiaki have begun to notice and acknowledge it. I know you do too, or we wouldn't even be here now. I know you Take-chan. Had she _not_ been different, you would have protected Kotoha from her as fiercely as Chiaki."

Kotoha and Mako turned to descend the stairs themselves, still laughing when Mako caught Takeru's eye and she looked away, flushing prettily.

"Like I said," Genta clapped a friendly hand on Takeru's shoulder before he turned to disentangle Ryunosuke and Chiaki so they could continue their way down.

Takeru glanced back at Mako, the moment behind the restaurant rising in his memories once more. Maybe Genta was right.

* * *

><p>Mako walked out of the office smiling. "Ta-dah!" She smiled widely as she held up two sets of keys, and handed one to Kotoha. Kotoha laughed in delight as she held her own key tightly in her fist and hugged Mako. "We're all set."<p>

"Let's get your things first Mako," Kotoha began excitedly.

"Are you sure? Your dorm is closer."

"Exactly," Kotoha agreed. "We can get started with your stuff first, mine can wait. Besides, I know you're eager to get out."

Mako smiled gratefully at her friend. "Best to rip off the Band-Aid, I suppose?"

"You haven't told her yet?"

Mako shook her head. "I wanted to wait until I had a place first, so that I could leave as fast as possible once I told her."

Kotoha nodded in understanding.

"Are your friends meeting us here?"

Kotoha put her hands on her hips. "I keep telling you, they're _your_ friends too Mako."

Mako didn't answer, so Kotoha sighed, dropping the subject for the moment. "Chiaki is on his way over with Takeru now. We can go up and see if Ryunosuke and Genta are ready yet."

"Go up?"

Kotoha nodded. "Didn't we tell you? Ryunosuke and Genta share an apartment here too. They're on the fifth floor."

Mako stared after her friend as Kotoha began to head toward the open staircase. It took a moment for her legs to start as she followed, climbing after her at a steady pace. "That explains a lot."

Kotoha giggled in response. "They didn't want to tell you at first. They were afraid it might, ah, affect your judgment about moving in here." She looked sheepishly back.

Mako smiled and waved away her friend's worries. "I understand."

The two had just reached the fifth landing when Kotoha suddenly leaned over the ledge and began to wave excitedly. "Chiaki!" she called. "Takeru!"

"Oye! Kotoha! Don't lean over like that!" Chiaki called back in response from the street.

Mako leaned over the rail and peered down to see the two approaching the building.

"Come on up!" Kotoha continued, waving them up before she moved from the rail, grasped Mako's hand and pulled her along the floor. "Good, we can just grab the other two and be on our way." They stopped in front of the door numbered 509, knocking smartly.

The door opened to the delicious smell of food cooking. Mako's mouth immediately began to water. Ryunosuke stood before the two, completely dressed and his usual smile in place. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Kotoha nodded. "Chiaki and Takeru are on their way up now."

Behind him Genta laughed. "What? They're climbing all the way up here just so they can climb all the way back down again?"

Ryunosuke shook his head. "You're welcome to come in. We just need to grab a few things and finish cleaning up our breakfast."

"I'll wait outside," Mako answered politely. "It's nice today." She felt awkward about entering their home, even if she had just been invited in. The guys shrugged and Kotoha looked back at her friend, unsure. "Go, go" Mako shooed her away. Kotoha nodded before following the two inside.

Mako leaned against the handrail surrounding the open floor, letting the bright morning sunshine soak into her hair and face, warming her from the outside in. It was going to be a very, _very_ long day, and she needed a few moments of peace to prepare herself mentally for it.

She closed her eyes and looked at the red of her eyelids, letting her mind wander and center itself. She heard Chiaki and Takeru arrive at the door, but only one pair of footsteps approached the door, opened it, and journeyed inside.

She peeked open an eye to see Takeru leaning against the handrail a few feet away from her. "I don't bite," she teased in a moment of daring.

Takeru looked at her with a smile before shifting closer. "Better?"

"Mmhmm," Mako agreed, feeling a tingling sensation start on her right side where he stood mere inches away from her now. She shut her eyes again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a quiet moment.

"You."

Takeru's head snapped toward her to see her eyes still closed and a teasing smile tugging at her lips. He smiled warily. "Was that a joke?"

She laughed softly. "Was it?" She opened her eyes and turned her face toward him, smiling.

"What are you _really_ thinking about?"

_You_, Mako's mind supplied, but instead she turned around and leaned forward against the handrail, letting the sun warm her back. "Today," she answered in truth.

He mimicked her movements, still watching her face closely.

Her eyes flicked toward him, knowing he wouldn't ask verbally, but his steady gaze was questioning enough. "My aunt is a…difficult person," she admitted. "We don't see eye-to-eye."

"Does she know you're moving out today?"

Mako looked down at her hands to see that her knuckles had turned white from clenching the cool metal railing. "No."

"So she doesn't know we're coming either then?"

Mako shook her head.

Takeru sighed quietly. "We're not the sort of group she'd approve of, right?"

Mako's stained cheeks provided his answer. "I don't care if she approves or not," she murmured, a bite to her tone. "I don't care if _any_ of them 'approve' or not. It's my life. I'll choose what I do with it and who I chose to share it with."

Takeru nodded his approval, feeling an unexpected weight lift off his shoulders. He opened his mouth to ask her a question he had buzzing in his mind when the sound of the door opening made him shut it just as fast. He looked over his shoulder to see his friends pile out the door.

"We're all set!" Kotoha's cheery voice was as bright as the sunshine falling around them. "Ready to go Mako?" She hooked her arm around her friend's arm.

Mako nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

As Kotoha led her away, and Chiaki and Ryunosuke followed, Genta slung an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Sorry Take-chan. I tried to keep them occupied as long as I could. We didn't interrupt anything did we?"

Takeru shook his head. "We were just talking." But his eyes never left Mako's back.

Genta took note of it and grinned.


	8. Disapproval

**Author's Note: **Jeeze louise this story is getting longer and longer. But as things are _finally_ getting rolling, I'm rather excited. Hope you enjoy the latest update! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>

_Disapproval_

"Are you sure this is a _house_?" Ryunosuke exclaimed.

Mako ducked her head in embarrassment, choosing not to comment as she unlocked the front gate.

"I think the proper term would be more akin to a 'mansion,'" Genta answered for his friend.

Mako silently held the wrought-iron gate open as the group filed in behind her. She left it open, knowing they would be in and out of it soon enough.

Chiaki looked back at the vehicle they had borrowed from a mutual friend as it sat contently on the curb. "Are you sure everything is going to fit in there?"

Ryunosuke shrugged. "We might have to make more than one trip."

Kotoha and Takeru didn't say a word, but simply followed Mako to the side of the giant house, its multiple floors and windows overshadowing them.

"Was this your grandmother's home, Mako?" Kotoha asked quietly, feeling like the place was staring down at them in disapproval.

Mako shook her head. "No, my aunt had me move in here with her when my grandmother passed."

The four young men looked at Mako briefly, having not heard any of Mako's background yet. Kotoha had insisted that Mako would tell them or they could ask themselves.

"What happened to your grandmother's place?" Takeru asked, curious.

Mako's face fell slightly. "It's being rented out at the moment. At least until my parent's return home."

"When will that be?" Genta asked, his own curiosity piqued.

Mako shrugged. "Maybe sometime next year or the year after. They're away a lot."

The four exchanged looks of surprise, but didn't push the subject, something in the off-hand way she spoke of it said it was more of a sensitive subject then maybe even she was aware of.

Mako turned the key in the top and bottom lock of the solid wooden door with its intricate stained glass in front of them. She paused for a brief moment, looking back at the group behind her. "Are you sure you want to be here?" she asked.

"We wouldn't be here otherwise," Chiaki answered for the group.

"Make sure you're absolutely positive," Mako insisted. "You may regret it later."

"We're ready Mako," Kotoha assured her.

Mako bit her lip and studied them, releasing her breath all at once. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She tensed. "And if we run into my aunt… I apologize now for anything she says."

Chiaki, Genta, and Ryunosuke looked at each other with raised brows. Kotoha and Takeru simply nodded, steeling themselves for anything. Mako nodded and pushed open the front door.

She walked into the shining white front room, looking neither left nor right, but proceeding straight to the enormous staircase that filled up the other side of the adjoining room.

A maid bustled in from a doorway off to the side, her arms full of towels. "Good morning, Miss Shiraishi," the woman greeted.

Mako nodded back. "Good morning Arlene."

"Can I get anything for you or your…guests?" She looked at the bunch behind Mako, unsure.

"That won't be necessary," she assured her. "Is my aunt home?"

"Yes Miss," Arlene answered. "Madam is out on the veranda, taking a business call."

"Good," Mako smiled. "Can you tell everyone to keep it as quiet as possible that we're here?"

Arlene studied her. "Is this about why you were up late last night packing away your belongings?"

Mako flushed.

Arlene laughed, not unkindly. "We finished the rest of it for you this morning while you were out." She winked at her before sighing. "We're going to miss having you around here Miss Shiraishi."

"I'll try to visit," Mako promised her. "I'll miss you all too."

Arlene beamed, looking around discreetly. "Better be as quick as you can then Miss, her call won't last long, and you'd best be as finished as you can be before then. You know you'll never hear the end of it once she starts in on you. Do you want any help?"

"That's what we're here for," Kotoha spoke up, smiling brightly, despite her unease in the house.

Arlene smiled back and nodded. "You be sure to take good care of our Miss," she asked. "We'll miss her sorely." She took another look at the bunch standing in the front hallway and sighed. "I wish I had such a good-looking bunch of young gentlemen helping me with my work," she said as she turned away. "My day would be vastly more pleasing to the eye." She all but sashayed back through the doorway.

Kotoha stifled the giggles that bubbled up from the astounded looks all four guys had impressed on their faces from the maid's comments. Mako looked like she wished she could melt into the floor and disappear.

"Arlene," she gritted between her teeth, her face a brilliant hue. "Come on," Mako indicated as she continued up across the great open floor and began to ascend the stairs. "She's right about one thing, the quicker we're out of here, the better."

From behind her Chiaki snorted. "I don't know, are you _sure_ you want to leave a place where everyone calls you 'miss' or 'madam' all the time?"

Mako didn't even look back. "Yes," she answered firmly.

Genta whistled quietly as she led them down a hallway off to the right. "This place is huge. How do you not get lost?"

"By not being here as often as possible," Mako mumbled.

Hearing her, Kotoha grasped her friend's hand and squeezed it in encouragement. Mako looked at her friend and smiled her thanks. She led them down another hallway to the left, and finally into a room halfway down on the right. She opened the door to see that Arlene had been right, whatever else Mako had not packed up last night, the household staff had finished for her. She felt a small twinge of regret, she would miss most of the people her aunt employed. They were good people, just working to make an honest living.

"Huh." Chiaki looked around the room. "I would have thought you'd have more…stuff."

Mako walked across the white carpeted floor and twitched aside a white lace curtain to peer out into the yard. "My grandmother didn't believe in senseless buying and ornamentation. She believed more in investing in necessities. She had her family heirlooms," Mako assured Chiaki's look of disbelief. "But she saw them more for their sentimental value than the price tag."

"Huh," he commented. "What a weird old, rich lady."

Mako surprised them all by laughing. "You don't know the half of it." Movement out of the corner of her eye told her that her aunt was now out in the yard, finished with her business call and now having it out with the gardening staff again. "We'd better be quick." She turned back to the room.

"Just the boxes?" Takeru asked.

Mako nodded. "If it's not in a box, it's not needed."

"You're serious then?" Chiaki asked, still in slight disbelief.

Mako nodded again, more firmly.

"Alright," he sighed, picking up a box and handing it to Ryunosuke. "Let's get this party moving then."

As everyone picked up a box or two, Mako picked some up of her own and guided them back out of the maze of her aunt's house and to the car. She spotted a few other maids and household staff who waved a silent farewell to her as she continued. Mako waved back, but otherwise everyone slid back to their work quietly, trying to give Mako her privacy, for which she was grateful. Arlene must have spread the word already.

Moving went fairly quickly with so many hands helping her.

It was as Mako was making one last sweep around what had once been her temporary bedroom that she heard the dulcet tones of her aunt's screeching reach her ears. Mako closed her eyes in a silent prayer, asking for strength from whoever was listening, thankful that only Kotoha was presently in the room with her.

"What _is this_?" Her aunt's screech came from the doorway.

Kotoha had stilled by one of the last boxes like a deer caught in the headlights.

Mako stood and turned to face her aunt.

"What do you think you are doing child?" Her aunt's face was tight with anger.

"I'm moving out," Mako explained calmly.

"Who do you think gave you permission to?"

"I am very grateful for you allowing me to live here for awhile, but it is time I moved out on my own." Mako didn't bother to answer her aunt's question, knowing there wasn't an answer she could give that would pacify her.

Her aunt's eyes narrowed. "Is that cheek I hear in your tone?"

"No Aunt," Mako stifled a sigh.

Her aunt entered the room, noticing Kotoha for the first time and sizing her up. If the way her nose wrinkled up at what she saw wasn't enough of an indication, her tone was. "Who is _this_?"

"My friend," Mako answered tersely.

Kotoha stood and smiled. "Hanaori Kotoha," she introduced.

Mako's aunt sniffed at her in disapproval. "What happened to your _proper_ friends?"

Mako scowled. "_Kotoha _is my friend."

"And those _boys_ plodding through my home and entering your bedroom? Are _they_ your friends too?"

Mako hesitated, not entirely sure it was right for her to claim so if she wasn't sure herself, even if she wanted to.

"We're all Mako's friends," Kotoha spoke up. "We -"

"I didn't give you permission to speak to me," her aunt replied sharply.

"Aunt!" Mako exclaimed at her aunt's rudeness.

Her aunt looked at Kotoha in disdain. "Ever since she started hanging out with _your_ kind, she's been completely unmanageable. I tried to set her right by having her spend her time with only the _right_ kinds of people… Addison, Reina, and Brittany have been telling me all about your little trysts with…them."

"I'm sure they have," Mako mumbled under her breath.

"I don't know what your grandmother was thinking when she raised you this way," her aunt shook her head. "Running around with _this_ sort of people." She turned to the doorway to look at the guys as they stepped in, obviously having heard the commotion.

Mako felt a hot wire of shame and embarrassment flood through her system, she had hoped they would stay outside long enough for her aunt's tirade to be finished.

"Then you go and find yourself a -" she choked. "Minimum-wage job? To what? Pay for rent in some run-down apartment?" She shook her head. "If it weren't for those scholarships paying for your tuition, I can assure you that _I_ wouldn't be helping to pay for your schooling with the path you've chosen. Kindergarten teacher indeed."

She caught Mako's look of surprise. "Oh yes, I heard about that too. The school called this morning to double-check your transfer to your new major. _I _was opposed to it, but they wouldn't listen to me. Apparently, they need _your_ permission for such things nowadays." She looked her niece up and down. "You're a disappointment to us, Mako. A huge disappointment."

"You should be proud of Mako!" Kotoha spoke up, her frustration showing in every line of her body. "She -"

"Silence, please," Mako's aunt started. "This conversation doesn't involve you. You are _not_ her family."

Kotoha looked ready to protest verbally and loudly when she felt Mako's hand give her's a squeeze. "Thanks Kotoha," she whispered.

Standing tall from her friend's support Mako met her Aunt's gaze of disapproval full-on.

"Up until recently, I was disappointed in myself Aunt. But I believe I am _finally_ back on the right road. The one grandmother intended me to be on." She picked up a box and handed it to Kotoha before picking up the last one herself. "Which is why I now have _real _friends, a steady job, a good place to live, with a new roommate, and a career path that I will actually enjoy and be proud of. If you'll excuse us." She made to follow Kotoha and step around her aunt.

The group of five paused when they realized Mako wasn't with them. Her aunt had firmly planted herself in Mako's way. "Once you leave my home, you are _not_ welcome back. Do you hear me young lady?"

"Loud and clear."

Mako felt her head snap to the side with a ringing slap. Her eyes widened in surprise, her cheek stinging.

"Don't you dare give me that cheek you -" She raised her hand again, worked up in a temper.

Mako braced herself for another slap that never came. Instead, Takeru held her aunt's wrist casually in his own. "Enough." His tone was polite but hard.

Mako's aunt was too stunned to form any words, but she snapped her wrist from his hold as if he had been trying to break it. "Get out," she hissed at Mako. "And don't think you can come crawling back when you end up abandoned and penniless from spending your time with _these_ people."

Mako stood there, taking deep, calming breaths as she tried to tamp down the rise of emotions she felt bubbling in her chest. Takeru picked up the box out of her tight grip and handed it off to Genta, nodding at them to keep moving. The four walked ahead as Takeru gently took Mako by the elbow and helped steady her steps as she walked back down the hallways.

"Do you hear me _you little harlot_?" Her aunt's yell followed them as she ensured that the unwanted houseguests left her property. "When you take that final step outside that door, you are officially disowned by _this_ family."

Mako didn't realize she was now gripping Takeru's arm as if it was all that was anchoring her to the world.

"You'll grow old, _alone_ and _penniless_!" Her aunt screeched from the top of the staircase as the group traversed across the great, open front hallway "No one in their right mind would want to marry their son to you now that you're shacking up with _these_ types."

Anything else her aunt might have felt like unleashing was cut short as Ryunosuke shut the door behind their group with a resounding snap. Silently they crossed the overly-large driveway and made their way out of the wrought-iron gate for the last time. It wasn't until she heard it click behind her that Mako let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," she mumbled, shame from her aunt's behavior still over-riding the bulk of her emotions. Her grip on Takeru's arm had her knuckles turning white.

Gently he released her fingers and rubbed her hands between his, trying to get some warmth into her trembling, icy fingers.

Kotoha embraced her friend's shoulders in a one-arm hug. "Are you okay Mako?"

Mako nodded numbly. "Let's just go."

It was a quiet ride back to the apartment as Mako sat sandwiched between Takeru and Kotoha in the back, drawing comfort from their steady presence on either side of her. Chiaki and Ryunosuke rode shot-gun as Genta drove. The three in front didn't look back at her or ask her any questions, for which she as intensely grateful. She didn't notice that Genta's grip on the steering wheel showed the white of his own knuckles, Ryunosuke's posture was so tight that he was sitting ramrod straight, and Chiaki was clenching his jaw shut so hard that a muscle was ticking in his jaw.

As they piled out of the vehicle, everyone remained fairly quiet as they began to unload the boxes, each person lost in their own thoughts. Mako kept entirely silent the entire time, making sure her emotions and thoughts were under control. It was Kotoha who ended up directing the guys where to deposit which boxes into which room. Both she and Takeru kept a close eye on Mako.

As they unloaded the last box upstairs, Mako turned to the group with a smile that hid everything and yet nothing on her face. "Alright, looks like we're done here. Shall we head to your dorm and pick up your things Kotoha?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

"What?" Mako asked, curious.

"Uhmm, Mako," Kotoha began uncertainly. "We can get it. You just stay here and rest."

"No, no," Mako protested, her smile hurting her face. "You helped me with my things, now it's my turn."

"Really Mako, it's okay," Kotoha tried to insist, but could see that her attempts were falling short rapidly.

"I'll stay with her," Takeru interrupted. "You four go ahead and get Kotoha's things."

Chiaki, Genta, Ryunosuke, and Kotoha nodded as they trudged back down the open staircase, looking back occasionally. Takeru kept a firm but gentle grip on Mako's arm to make sure she didn't follow.

"But -" she protested.

He shook his head. "They need the time to process what happened back there and… release some of their frustration."

She stopped and looked at him. "Frustration?"

He nodded quietly. "It was a lot do take in, for _all_ of us. They didn't want to make things worse, so they kept silent during your aunt's…protests. But it wasn't easy."

Mako dropped her gaze to her hands as they twisted in her grip. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" His tone wasn't accusing, merely curious.

"None of you should have had to see that. I should have just gone to get my things on my own." Guilt and embarrassment threatened to choke her.

"Why are you always blaming yourself?" He asked, still curious. "You aren't responsible for the actions of others."

"But -" She stopped when he placed a hand on her inflamed cheek, holding back a wince as his touch grazed the still sensitive area.

"Are you going to apologize for this too?" he asked casually.

Mako felt tears fill her eyes as the embarrassment, frustration, and shame reached its peak. Takeru's hand on her cheek turned to a caress as his hand slipped behind her ear to the back of her head and drew her forward into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She buried her face in his shoulder, hiding her tears.

He kissed the top of her head softly and drew his arms more firmly around her, pulling her close. He rocked her gently as he rested his head on top of hers. Her frame trembled in his arms, but she kept her crying silent, even now trying to keep it all in.

* * *

><p>By the time the four returned, Mako had ceased her tears, washed her face in the bathroom, and was bustling about the apartment placing things in various places, directing Takeru to do the same as she went. She hadn't left a trace of her momentary slip of that tight control of hers behind. Takeru could only watch her in amazement and empathy.<p>

By the time everyone had helped to unload all of Kotoha's things into the apartment the late afternoon sun was waning, and they all looked around at the half-empty boxes mentally, physically, and emotionally drained. It had been a long day.

"Why don't you guys head home for the day?" Mako suggested. "Kotoha and I can finish up here on our own. It's just the little things now."

"Are you sure?" Ryunosuke asked. He, Chiaki, and Genta had been able to rant and rave about Mako's aunt the entire time they were helping Kotoha pack up her things and so had returned with the release of their frustrations, but were now slightly awkward around Mako.

Mako nodded. "I can't thank you enough for your help today, though."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to us somehow," Genta said cheekily.

Mako smiled. "How about I cook you all dinner later this week? It could be a moving-in celebration as well as a thank you."

Ryunosuke and Chiaki cheered.

"You can cook?" Genta asked eagerly.

"I've tried a few things," Mako answered. "You can try them and see for yourself."

"Sounds like plan! Eh, Take-chan?"

Takeru nodded. "It sounds good to me."

With that settled, Kotoha and Mako waved the guys out the door and gently shut it behind them.

As the door clicked shut and the four walked toward the staircase Genta looked at Takeru. "So…how did it go when we left?"

Not ready to share everything in front of his friends, mostly because he was still so unsure himself, Takeru tried to answer simply but honestly. "She blamed herself for what happened."

Chiaki scowled and kicked at the metal railing, listening satisfactorily to its resounding thrum. "Why would she do that? It's not like any of it was her fault."

Ryunosuke grimaced. "Can you really blame her? We pointed fingers at her too at first."

Chiaki hunched his shoulders closer, suddenly vastly uncomfortable. "That was before we got to know her," he mumbled. He kicked at an imaginary stone. "I guess…we shouldn't have been so hasty at accusing her before."

"Is that the sound of maturity coming from our Chiaki I hear?" Genta teased good-naturedly.

"Shut up," Chiaki grumbled, embarrassed.

Ryunosuke looked back at the closed doorway. "We should apologize ourselves. No one can really know what's going on in some one else's life until they see it for themselves, can they?"

"How is she feeling about being…disowned from her family?" Chiaki asked tentatively.

Takeru felt a smile crack his otherwise impassive façade. "She said she didn't like that side of her family anyway, so she was glad to be rid of them." He recalled how when Mako's tears had finally run dry, a course of anger had flashed through her for a little while. "Apparently that side of her family was _not_ from the same side as the grandmother who raised her."

"Still," Genta remarked. "That was a thing of beauty. Watching her stand up to her aunt like that."

"Up until the old bat hit her for it," Chiaki muttered.

"She's calling it her 'badge of honor,'" Takeru informed them.

Genta burst out laughing. "She got a fire in her!"

"Hope you can handle it Takeru," Chiaki looked at his friend mischievously.

"Our fearless leader can handle anything," Ryunosuke assured him as all three looked at Takeru with identical grins on their faces.

"Y-you guys," Takeru sputtered.

"Look! He's turning red," Chiaki pointed out gleefully, racing down the stairs and out of Takeru's reach. He laughed and waved. "See you guys tomorrow!" He rocketed the rest of the way down, skipping three or four steps at a time.

Ryunosuke shook his head. "He's going to break his neck doing that one of these days." He turned to head up to his own apartment. "Want to come up for a bit Takeru?"

Takeru shook his head, his cheeks still flaming. "My grandfather is expecting me home soon."

"Tell Jii we say 'hi'." Ryunosuke took the steps two at a time.

Genta waited until Ryunosuke was a flight above to sling his arm around Takeru's shoulder. "So did you make a move while we were gone?"

"Genta!"

Genta laughed. "Only kidding Take-chan. Honestly, it's not like she _can't_ know how you feel, if even Ryunosuke and Chiaki are noticing."

Takeru just looked sideways at his friend without comment, his cheeks still flushed.

"Is she really going to be okay?" Genta asked in all seriousness.

After a moment's contemplation Takeru nodded.

"Good." Genta looked relieved. "Well," he slapped his friend on the back. "And if not, you can just pick up all the little pieces of her heart and help her glue them back together, right?" He winked and raced up the stairs as Takeru turned to glare at him good-naturedly. "Night Take-chan!" He called from the above railing.

Takeru waved before turning and giving the closed apartment door one last look, shoving his hands in his pockets, and descending the staircase as the sun's last rays lit up the rails.


	9. Flirting

**Author's Note: **Surprise! Yet another chapter, and it's longer to boot. :3 Hope you enjoy it~! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine<em>

_Flirting_

Kotoha watched enviously as Mako stirred the pot on their tiny stove.

She sighed dreamily. "I'm so jealous Mako. You straightened this place up so quickly and now you can even cook too." She breathed in deeply, savoring the smells wafting around their small kitchen.

Mako smiled. "My grandmother was very insistent that I learned how to keep a house so that I could appreciate and respect everyone we hired, for the work that they did."

"Did she teach you how to cook too?"

Mako shook her head. "She only let me try a couple of times before she announced that it could wait until later." She titled her head in confusion, trying to better remember exactly what her grandmother had said. "I think she told me that I would be better off appreciating other people's cooking, and that sometimes it was best left to those who knew what they were doing." She shrugged. "After that I was all but banned from making anything in the kitchen. My grandmother argued that I should focus on my studies instead."

Kotoha's eyes shone in adoration, her hands clasped before her. "Could you teach me Mako? Everyone tries, but I'm just so clumsy that I get in their way."

"Sure," Mako agreed, a bright smile on her face. "I'd love to."

Kotoha rested her chin in her hand. "You're going to make a great bride one day."

Mako flushed prettily.

Kotoha blinked. "Hey Mako?"

"Hmmm?" Mako studied her concoctions on the stove and wondered if something was missing.

"When we were at your aunt's…" she trailed off, uncertain, knowing it was still a fresh wound for her friend. The mark on Mako's cheek had gone down after a day or so, but Kotoha knew it still hurt where they couldn't see.

"Yes?" Mako encouraged.

"Well, she made a comment, a-about someone m-marrying you off to their son?" Kotoha twisted her fingers in her lap.

"Ah. That." Mako poked at the food in one of her pans, watching the steam rise. "My aunt…she knew just where to hit to hurt the most."

When Kotoha didn't reply, Mako peeked over her shoulder to see Kotoha looking at her imploringly. Mako turned around and braced her back against the counter.

"My dream has always been to be a bride," Mako told her quietly.

"But I thought you wanted to be a Kindergarten teacher?"

Mako nodded. "Yes, but I've dreamt about being a bride since I was a little girl." She turned back to the stove and stirred her food. "I used to fantasize about being married and having a family of my own. A _real_ family." She looked listlessly at the stove top.

"Don't believe anything she says!" Kotoha's outburst pushed Mako out of her memories. "You're going to be a bride one day Mako, I know it!" She looked so determined that Mako couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Kotoha. I hope you're right." She dipped her cooking ladle into a pot and scooped some of the contents out. "Here," she offered. "Try this and tell me what you think."

Kotoha tested the variety of flavors on her tongue, contemplating for a moment before smiling. "I think you're going to make someone a very happy wife one day."

Mako beamed at her friend.

* * *

><p>Takeru knocked smartly on the door of 305. He waited patiently as he heard the sound of voices and laughter inside. As the door opened, a rush of warm air hit his face; the light from inside danced around Kotoha's beaming face.<p>

"Ah! Good, you're here!" She tugged Takeru in by his jacket sleeve, nearly bouncing on her feet as Takeru removed his shoes at the door. She led the short way to the main room where everyone was gathered, noting the little "homely" touches that had been added since he had helped the two girls move in. The place now had personal touches to it that spoke of each girls' personality in a way that complimented each other so that they both blended together and stood out individually, much in the same way the two did in person.

"Oye! Takeru!" Chiaki greeted. "It took you long enough."

He let Kotoha wave him to a seat next to Ryunosuke on the tiny couch as she plunked herself down next to Chiaki on the ground, interlacing her fingers with his as naturally as one would draw breath. He abruptly thought of how Mako's silken hair had slid through his fingers as he'd held her the other day, and tried to banish the thought quickly before it showed on his face.

"Where's Genta?"

"Over here Take-chan!" Genta waved from behind the half-wall that separated the main room from the kitchen. He quickly turned back to Mako and looked like he was desperately trying to show her how to do something.

Takeru raised an eyebrow at his friends in question, curious but almost afraid to ask.

"Genta volunteered to give Mako some cooking advice," Kotoha explained as Chiaki and Ryunosuke suddenly looked uncomfortable. "She had a question about one of her dishes earlier, and he's been helping her ever since."

"Kotoha, would you like to try this?" Mako called. Eagerly Kotoha scrambled to her feet and raced to the kitchen.

Takeru felt a sharp tug on his sleeve and looked down to see a slightly green Chiaki. "You should have seen it when we first got here." He shook his head. Ryunosuke shivered at the memory.

Takeru looked at his friends in surprise. "Was it that bad?"

Chiaki shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Genta looked like he was about to cry when he heard what she had thrown together," Ryunosuke stage-whispered. "He's trying to salvage what he can into something edible."

Takeru looked at the pair in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "What about Kotoha?"

Chiaki looked exasperated with his girlfriend. "She claims that she's been eating Mako's food all week and that she thinks it tastes fine to her." He studied her in wonder. "She must have a cast-iron stomach. I don't think I could do it every day." He raked his hands through his hair. "She was just telling us how Mako is now going to teach her to cook."

Ryunosuke leaned over and patted his friend's shoulder in sympathy. "You have to be strong."

Takeru wasn't sure if he was going to laugh from amusement or nervous horror. Instead he kept his composure and studied the graceful girl as she furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to follow Genta's exact instructions.

"Kotoha told us that Mako didn't get much practice at home," Ryunosuke continued, following Takeru's gaze. "Apparently she was banned from the kitchen after a few attempts."

Takeru felt a funny movement in his stomach, now beginning to wonder if he should pray for a sudden stomach flu as an excuse to politely excuse himself from eating that night, feeling slightly guilty at the thought.

Ryunosuke sighed, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands as all three young men watched the flurry of activity in the kitchen. "At least Genta's in there now." He looked sidelong at Takeru. "Better hope he continues to teach her and that she's a fast learner," he muttered. Chiaki gave his manager a look of complete sympathy.

"It's ready!" Kotoha's cheery voice broke through their lament. She and Mako busied themselves with pulling out enough plates and cutlery.

Genta looked over at his friends and gave a shaky thumbs-up. Whatever it may have been before, apparently it had been salvaged into something edible.

As the three cautiously entered the kitchen, Mako did her best to organize them into a line so that they could pick up what they wanted and settle down anywhere to eat. The kitchen was too cramped with the six of them in there. The four guys warily scooped bits and pieces of food onto their plates, while the girls paid no heed to their caution and spooned their own portions as if nothing was amiss.

As everyone sprawled into their various areas in the main room, some on the couch, the recliner, or simply sitting on the floor, everyone exclaimed over the food after the first few tentative bites. Mako and Kotoha looked delighted, unawares that Ryunosuke and Chiaki were mouthing silent 'thank you's' to Genta when they weren't looking. Takeru kept silent on the matter.

"So Takeru, Ryunosuke," Chiaki started once he was sure the food was going to agree with him and began to dig in more heartily. "What did the old geezer call you into his office for the other day?"

Ryunosuke and Takeru exchanged glances, some unspoken understanding passing between them.

"He told us to expect a large party coming in this week," Ryunosuke answered too casually.

Chiaki had noticed the glance and frowned, wondering what the two were keeping from the rest of them. "When is this party supposed to take place?"

"Tomorrow evening," Takeru answered evasively, purposefully not giving Chiaki any room to dig out more details.

Chiaki's eyes narrowed in suspicious response. "Just who is _in_ this party?"

"You'll find out tomorrow Chiaki," Ryunosuke cut in. "We're all working; every hand on staff."

"It's not a holiday tomorrow," Kotoha looked between the two in confusion. "Why all hands?"

"It's just going to be a large group and Tanba wants to make sure that everything will run as smoothly as possible for them and our other customers," Ryunosuke assured her.

Mako watched the exchange quietly. She had a sneaking suspicion that had she not been in the room, they would be more forthcoming with their information. Which could only mean one thing: it involved a favored guest of theirs and more trouble then the headache it was sure to give them all before the night's end.

Genta too kept quiet, but both Takeru and Ryunosuke had already broken the news to him. Besides, why spoil the evening with the potential storm that was coming when they could enjoy their time now? Tomorrow would come in its own time, ready or not.

"Hey Mako," he began, distracting everyone from their thoughts. "Did you make a dessert by any chance?"

Mako's countenance dropped slightly. "I didn't have the time so I had Kotoha go out and buy some ice cream to stick in our freezer."

Genta grinned in relief. "I think I'm ready to dig into that!" He brandished his spoon at the ceiling as he all but vaulted out of his seat and toward the freezer. "Where have you hidden your bowls?"

Mako shook her head smiling. "I'll show you," she rose to her feet and followed him into the kitchen. "Any one else ready for a bowl?" she called over her shoulder.

As everyone responded with resounding affirmations, Kotoha and Chiaki began collecting dinner plates and toting them into the kitchen, setting them into the sink as they went.

Ryunosuke rolled up his sleeves and stood too. "I'll wash Chiaki, if you dry."

Kotoha pushed Mako out of the kitchen and sat her next to Takeru on the couch. "Just relax Mako; you've been on your feet all day. Sit down and talk to Takeru for a while. I'll get the ice cream."

"But the food -"

"Genta already has it covered."

"The dishes -"

"Ryunosuke and Chiaki are on it."

At a loss, Mako conceded to the inevitable and slowly sank into the cushions as Kotoha all but skipped back to the bustle of the tiny kitchen.

Mako and Takeru watched the organized chaos taking place before them almost like a puppet's theatre, keenly aware of the other as they sat close but not too close to each other.

"Addison is bringing in the troops in full force tomorrow night, isn't she?"

Takeru looked sharply toward the young woman seated next to him, but her eyes remained fixed on the scene playing out before them, her elbow resting on the armrest, her chin cupping her cheek.

He didn't answer.

Mako sighed quietly, and crossed her ankles, tucking them to the side like a young lady as she had been taught. "You don't have to hide it from me. It's written all over your face."

Takeru lifted a brow at her in surprise. Usually people complained about how unreadable he was. Reluctantly he nodded.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Being honest." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, revealing more of her face to him. "For the other day…and for not…"

He nodded, knowing what she was trying to say.

She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back quietly in response.

"Alright Take-chan!" Mako and Takeru jumped slightly as they realized Genta was now standing in front of them with three bowls. "You need to move closer to Mako so you can make room for _me!_" Genta immediately began to sit down, forcing Takeru to move so close to Mako that their shoulders were touching.

"How come you get the couch?" Ryunosuke complained as he entered the room with his own bowl, Kotoha and Chiaki right behind him with theirs.

"I got here first," he stated as if it settled matters, passing Takeru and Mako their icy dessert.

Takeru and Mako's fingers touched as he passed her a bowl. "Sorry," he murmured, flushed from being pressed so closely to her. The couch really wasn't mean to hold three with wiggle room to spare.

Mako shook her head, her blood singing in her veins from the contact. "It's o-okay," she stammered back.

Chiaki, Ryunosuke, and Kotoha continued some earlier conversation they had been having in the kitchen as Takeru and Mako sat connected from knee to shoulder. Their awareness of the other now was nothing compared to earlier. Each time they shifted slightly or bumped into one another tensions rose. All too soon, both were fairly flushed and warm, despite the frozen treat in their hands.

Genta spared the two a brief glance and felt his grin broaden. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.

* * *

><p>Mako tapped the computer screen lightly as she entered her table's bill together. Chiaki leaned against the wall next to her, scowling.<p>

"There's nothing we can do to stop it," Mako told him. He was watching Takeru and Ryunosuke sliding tables together for the large reservation that night.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," he sulked. He continued to observe as the two senior waiters began placing chairs. Mako looked up to see his neck craning from side to side as he counted the placements. "Thirteen?" he asked no one in particular.

Mako tapped at a few more keys on the screen before she waited patiently for the receipt to print. "I imagine they're bringing their other halves tonight."

Chiaki groaned in response. "Perfect," he muttered between gritted teeth. "Just perfect."

Kotoha made her way over to the two, ready to add in an order of her own to the computer. "Does anyone know who's been assigned to the group yet?"

Both Chiaki and Mako shook their heads.

"We'll find out soon enough," Chiaki tensed as the front doors swung open to reveal a rather large group of young men and women. Mako heard Addison and Mackenzie's laugh long before she saw them. All three waiters looked up to watch the group file in the doorway.

Mako darted her glance around to note that the other waiters and waitresses working that night had all momentarily paused in their work and briefly glanced over, if they didn't stare overtly. She noted that none of them looked all too eager to be working that night. She sighed as she ripped the ticket from its printout and placed it in the slim black folder she held in her hands. _How did I ever miss that look before? Or was I just too focused on my own misery that I didn't pay attention anymore?_

She left Chiaki and Kotoha and walked over to her awaiting table, placing their bill unobtrusively on the edge and smiling politely as she told them to take their time. She waited patiently as her customers slid her their payment before returning to the corner with Chiaki and Kotoha to finish.

They looked up as Takeru approached them, his expression grim.

"What?" Chiaki asked without preamble.

Takeru sighed quietly. "Mako, they've specifically requested you for the night."

"But Mako's never handled that large of a party before!" Kotoha protested.

"Why not Ryunosuke?" Chiaki suggested. "He'd be able to handle them."

Takeru shook his head. "That was the original plan, but Tanba insisted that they get whatever they want tonight."

"More special treatment for his 'important' guests?" Chiaki bit out.

Takeru nodded before he turned his attention back to Mako.

She searched his face, somehow understanding what he wasn't saying. "Alright," she agreed quietly.

"Kotoha, can you and Chiaki split the rest of Mako's tables for the night so that she can concentrate on this group?"

"Of course," Kotoha readily agreed.

"Fine," Chiaki said before hinting the print button, ripping off his ticket and stalking off.

"He's just upset that you have to do this Mako," Kotoha was quick to assure her.

Mako smiled back at her friend. "I know." And somehow, she did. She looked over at the large party to see Ryunosuke guiding them all to their seats, his concentration appeared to be solely focused on them but she could see him glancing in their direction with an anxious kind of nervousness showing around his tight smile.

She looked up at the feeling of a warm hand on her shoulder. Takeru was looking at her imploringly. "If you need anything, any help at all," he told her. "Be sure to get either Ryunosuke or me right away." He looked over at Kotoha as she was tapping diligently at the screen. "If you think she's in over her head at any point, come tell us," he directed. Kotoha nodded.

Mako felt a sudden warmth bubble up inside her from their apprehension. She smiled. "Concerned about me, oh fearless leader?"

"Yes," came his simple reply. "You aren't quite ready to handle this large of a party on your own just yet, much less this particular group."

Mako was taken aback for a moment by his candor. She smiled wearily. "The only thing I have aiding me right now is the fact that I probably know them better than they know themselves, right?"

His half-smile was all the confirmation she needed.

"You have us too," Kotoha reminded her as she waited for her receipt to print. "Don't forget that Mako."

"I won't," Mako beamed at her friend. "Well," she inhaled deeply before releasing it steadily. "I best get over there and give them our 'proper' hospitality then." She gave Kotoha and Takeru one last small smile before she grasped Takeru's hand and lifted it off her shoulder, squeezing it gently in reassurance. Whether that reassurance was for him or her however was anyone's guess.

* * *

><p>Mako planted herself in front of the large, chattering group, waiting until the majority of them had her attention before pushing a polite smile onto her lips and addressing the group. "Good evening, my name is Mako, and I will be your server for the night." She pulled out her notepad and pen. "Is there anything I can get for you to drink?"<p>

"Hey, Mako, is it?"

Mako looked up to see the face of a young man she faintly recognized. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're pretty hot. Can I have your number?"

Mako stared as she heard some of the girls erupt into giggles. Clenching her teeth she smiled tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm working. But I _can_ get you something to drink."

He raked his eyes up and down her figure unashamedly, making Mako shift subtly in unease. She suddenly felt unclean.

"How about I get _you_ something to drink?" He offered with a grin that said he had charmed many before. "Then you can take off that little apron of yours and join us."

"I'm sorry," Mako continued, reminding herself to be patient. "I'm on the clock."

"Alright," he agreed. "Then how about I just drink _you_?"

The guys at the table cheered his crud advances, while the girls looked at Mako's predicament in obvious delight.

Mako counted to five slowly in her head. "As that option is not available," she tried again. "I would encourage you to order off _the_ _menu_."

The arrogant guy briefly scanned the menu in his hand. "Aww damn, you're right. You aren't on here. Too bad." He flashed her another grin. "I would order you in a heartbeat." He had the nerve to wink at her.

"Just order your damn drink."

Mako jumped. She hadn't heard anyone approach them. "Chiaki," she hissed. "It's fine. I've got it." The last thing she needed was anyone getting in trouble because of her, even if she did appreciate his interruption immensely.

"Hear that?" one of the guy's called. "She says she's got it, so get lost."

Chiaki's look darkened.

Mako grasped his forearm firmly, turning her back on the group. "_Please_," she insisted.

Chiaki searched her face for a long moment before nodding curtly and stalking off to his awaiting table.

Raquel and Brittany waved their fingers at him in a mock good-bye.

Mako turned back to the group with a seemingly polite smile on her face. "As you are having trouble deciding, I will give you a moment to look over your menu and return in a few minutes."

"Alright, alright," the guy consented. Finally he ordered and allowed the rest of the table to place theirs. Mako made sure she had noted each one carefully before she hurried away from the party as gracefully as possible. She tried not to flush as the group erupted into laughter behind her, her fist shaking in repressed irritation at her side.

She didn't stop moving until she had reached the safety of the swinging doors in the kitchen. The familiar sounds and smells immediately relaxed some of her tension. She looked up as Kotoha placed a comforting hand on her arm. Mako gave her friend a tired smile. "It's going to be a long night," she told her.

Chiaki stalked into the room as Kotoha helped Mako to fill the drink orders. "That was harassment," he steamed.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before from those types of guys," Mako tried to reason with him. "I can handle it."

"That doesn't make it right," he argued back.

"He's right," Genta called from the dish he was preparing.

Mako stifled a sigh.

"Who _is_ that guy anyways?" Chiaki asked.

"His name is Kai," Mako explained, finally recalling his face and name. "He hangs out with Addison's boyfriend, so he follows along on group outings occasionally. He took an interest in me." She shrugged. "I never returned his interest in the slightest, but it didn't really stop him."

"So now he's harassing you in a place that you can't defend yourself?"

Mako nearly spilled the glass she had just filled. She turned around to see Takeru standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his face set in a tight expression.

He watched her as he waited for an answer. Mako didn't have one to give him. They both knew the answer too well and neither liked it.

Ryunosuke swung through the doors but neither so much as flinched.

Without taking his eyes off Mako, Takeru spoke to his second-in-command. "Ryunosuke, could you help Mako take these drinks out to her table?"

"Sure," he answered, halting as he watched the staring contest between the two.

Mako let out a deep breath and broke eye-contact first. "Fine," she acquiesced. "You grab that tray Ryunosuke and I'll take this one." She hefted the heavy tray carefully above her shoulder, careful to keep her balance absolutely perfect as she walked toward the doors, Ryunosuke right on her heels. Kotoha rushed to the door ahead of them and held it open for them.

"Thanks Chiaki," Takeru said once the two had left. "For earlier."

"No problem," Chiaki answered. "_No_ _one_ messes with our friends." He cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. Kotoha stifled a giggle at the serious expressions on their faces.

Genta grinned as he adjusted the heat underneath his pan.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" Mako asked as Ryunosuke helped her pass out the drinks.

Mako stilled as she felt a damp hand enclose around her wrist. Kai was looking at her with a lecherous grin. "Is there anything _special_," he looked pointedly at her, "on the menu tonight?"

With a deft motion Mako snapped her wrist free. "I would be more than happy to tell you the specials of the night, if you are indeed interested," Mako replied coolly. She motioned for Ryunosuke to attend to his other customers, which he did so very reluctantly.

"Oh, I am more than _interested_."

Mako worked hard to make sure her lip wasn't curling in disgust.

"I, however, am not," Mako stated evenly. "Now, are you ready to order or do I need to come back later?"

"Aww come on," he pleaded. "You're saying you're not into this?" He held his arms wide open as if inviting her into an embrace or a seat on his lap.

Mako crossed her arms protectively in front of her and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't be like that Mako," Addison scolded mockingly. "He's only trying to have a little fun. You should try it sometime; it could loosen you up a little."

Mako smiled brightly at the girl. "Your idea of fun and mine are vastly different Addison."

Addison snuggled into her boyfriend's shoulder, rubbing in the fact that she had a lover while Mako did not. "You're too wound up."

Addison's boyfriend draped his arm around her in a fairly intimate contact. "Maybe she just needs to get laid," he suggested mildly.

Mako felt her cheeks flame.

"Now there's an idea," Kai smiled widely. "When do you get off tonight? I could show you how to…_relax_."

Mako felt her fist clench, every muscle in her body screaming to slap him smartly across the face. She was startled when she felt somebody's hand gently take hold of her wrist to prevent just such a thing from happening.

"Is there a problem here?"

Mako turned to the owner of the hand and felt her tension start to seep from her body. Takeru was observing the large party impassively, but Mako could see the lines of tension running through his posture. She was surprised to note that he looked…_angry_, and was even more surprised when she realized that no one else at the table could see it.

"I'm just asking her to hang out," Kai replied, all cocky arrogance. "Not that it's any of _your_ business."

"Mako?" Takeru asked casually, never taking his eyes off Kai. "Are you interested in this customer?"

"No," Mako's reply was immediate and flat.

He nodded. "As you can see, she is clearly not interested. So I am going to ask that you please cease your inquiries and leave my waitress alone."

Mako felt a stirring of butterflies erupt in her stomach when he said "my" waitress; even if she knew he only meant it as her manager and thus felt he was responsible for her as such.

Kai glared back at Takeru. "She was asking for it."

"In what way?" Mako demanded in utter disbelief.

Takeru gave her wrist a gentle squeeze to calm her down.

"I would hate to have to ask you to leave," Takeru continued in the same even tone, though Mako could hear the bite of steel behind it.

By then the entire table was silent and watching the scene unfold before them as if it were free entertainment.

Finally, it was Addison who spoke up. "Whatever Kai, don't let her get to you. She's not worth your time anyways. Didn't you hear?" She looked up at Mako and smirked. "She's a newly fallen angel. Her family just disowned her."

Mako worked hard to suppress her rising anger, her body trembling from the effort.

Kai gave her another long once over before dismissing her with his eyes. "Too bad, she was hot."

Just as Mako opened her mouth to give the jerk a piece of her mind, and maybe a foot up the side of his face, Addison cut in again. "I think we'd like _another_ waiter for the night, if you don't mind. I don't think _this_ one is quite ready to handle her job. She looks ready to start an argument with your valued customers over some harmless flirting." She dismissed them both with a wave of her hand, immediately engaging her friends in a new conversation.

Takeru nodded curtly and all but dragged Mako away. If she hadn't been so furious, she would have noticed that the trembling rage she felt wasn't only coming from her.


	10. Touch

**Author's Note: **Thought about waiting before updating so soon again, but then questioned that thought. So here is the next installment. Shorter then the last chapter, but... :) Enjoy~! As always, Constructive Criticism is welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten<em>

_Touch_

"That - that - urgh!" Mako threw her arms up in the air. She and Takeru had reached the sanctity of the kitchen and Mako was free to release her simmering frustrations.

Those in the kitchen who heard her merely shook their heads in sympathy or else pretended to be too preoccupied to notice.

"Take a break," Takeru told her in a tone that was part suggestion, part instruction.

"I'm fine," Mako responded with a bit of a snap in her voice.

Genta paused in his work, looking over his shoulder at the two.

"You're too riled up," Takeru insisted. "Take a few minutes to cool down."

"I'm fine Takeru," Mako insisted with more of an edge to her voice.

A few others looked up this time at their tones. The two steadiest people any of them knew were headed for a row. They could almost see the sparks starting that could ignite off something more heated.

"I'm your manager Mako. When I say you should take a break, you should take a break." He was trying to keep his voice calm, but the adrenaline from his run-in with Addison's group was still flowing steadily through his veins.

"Are you ordering me around now, _manager_?" Mako felt a part of her screaming at herself to stop, but her frustration was at a breaking point and she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"If I have to, then yes."

"Hey guys?" Chiaki's uncertain voice tried to break through as he walked through the doors and visibly froze at the scene before him.

"I'm _through_ with taking orders from people, Takeru. Not from my aunt, not from Addison, not from Kai, not from you" she couldn't stop herself. "I'm not taking them from anyone."

"You will if you still want to work here."

"Are you going to fire me for not taking a break, Takeru? Is that what you're saying?"

"Guys?" Chiaki tried again, louder this time.

"Tanba doesn't put up with insubordination of any kind Mako."

"I wasn't aware that you were Tanba, Takeru. I thought you were different from him. I thought you might actually care about the people you work with."

"I do care! That's why I'm telling you to -"

"_Guys!_" Chiaki yelled.

"What?" Mako and Takeru snapped at the same time.

Chiaki took a half-step back in surprise from their fury. "You're making a scene," he told them.

The pair stared at Chiaki in irritation and confusion before they realized that all the usual clatter and conversation had vanished from the room. If it hadn't been so tense, it would have been funny to watch their eyes grow wide and their faces flush in complete humiliation.

"Why don't you _both_ go take a break?" he suggested mildly. "We have enough to deal with without the two of _you_ going at each other's throats." He tacked up a new order as if nothing had happened and walked back out the door to attend to his tables.

Mako felt the heat from her embarrassment travel from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. She was absolutely mortified. "Excuse me," she whispered before slipping out of the kitchen, trying to salvage what dignity she had left. She vanished down the hall and managed to lock herself in the employee's bathroom before the tears came.

Takeru felt his shoulders slump in a sudden exhaustion. "Everyone back to work," he said as he ran a hand across his face.

Genta called to another cook to look after his food for a minute before he dragged his friend down the hallway, out the back door, and a little bit away from the building.

The chilly night air felt good against Takeru's heated skin as he slumped against one of the trees on the edge of the property.

Genta studied his oldest friend. "So you want to tell me what happened back there?"

Takeru didn't answer.

Genta sighed. "Takeru, I've known you for a long time. I can probably count on one hand the number of times I've seen you lose your control like that. What happened?"

Takeru buried his face in his hands, pushing them against his closed eyes to try and distill the headache that was growing steadily there. "I don't know," he admitted. "It was just… too much, I think."

Genta waited patiently as he let Takeru sort out his own thoughts as he cooled down. "Addison and however many of her group on any given day… it's no picnic, and I can't _stand_ it when they get away with harassing any of us, but…" He looked up at the dark sky as if searching for answers. "Watching that guy harass Mako? I just felt something… snapping."

"If you're not careful, all that pent-up stress is going to give you a heart attack one day," Genta teased lightly. When Takeru didn't show even the faintest sign of hearing him Genta let out a deep sigh. "I have some good news and some bad news for you Take-chan."

Takeru finally looked at him but warily.

"The good news is that both your hearts were in the right places, but unfortunately," he winced at the recollection of the scene. "I don't think yelling at each other about it in front of the entire staff was the most brilliant of ideas you've ever had."

Takeru groaned and raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do Genta," he admitted. "Being around her…sometimes I feel like I'm losing control."

"That's not necessarily a _bad_ thing, you know," Genta looked sideways at his friend. "You could afford to lose your control now and again; it'd be healthier for you." He smirked suddenly. "Just release your control in a more _productive_ manner, in a way that directly concerns our beautiful new waitress."

Takeru glared at his friend but Genta merely laughed.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought it yourself," Genta taunted.

Takeru flushed, grateful for the dark to cover it up. He looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "The guy who was harassing Mako just now? All he did was make these suggestive comments toward her and -"

"It's alright," Genta assured him. "I know."

Takeru looked at his friend in surprise.

"Remember, word travels fast in this place." Genta tucked his hands into his pockets. "Some of the other waiters and waitresses were keeping a running record of it as they came in and out of the kitchen. Everyone knew what was going on."

"What about Tanba?"

Genta shook his head. "You know no one leaks a word to him if they can help it. If the old geezer wants to witness something, he usually has to be there himself." Genta grinned. "You've set up a pretty amazing staff here Take-chan."

"Thanks," Takeru said, needing to hear it every now and then.

Genta patted him on the shoulder. "She knows you care."

Takeru looked at him.

Genta nodded in reassurance. "She just went through a lot recently, Take-chan and the wound is still fresh. Having Addison drag it all back up and rub her face in it? On top of that little weasel belittling her like that?" Genta shrugged. "She was hurt. And angry. I know you were only trying to protect her just now," he added. "And that you felt powerless to truly stop it or shield her from it, so you became angry too. And unfortunately the two of you released that frustration on each other."

Genta stretched his arms above his head. "Don't worry Take-chan. It'll all work out fine." He started to walk back toward the restaurant. "Just be sure to approach her later tonight and apologize, I know she'll want to do the same. Then everything will right itself again." He opened the back door and entered the warmth flowing from inside the building, subtly giving his friend the time he needed to finish collecting himself and figure out what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Mako knew her eyes had to be puffy and her cheeks blotchy from her breakdown in the bathroom. She wasn't used to crying, and had done her best to clean herself up after her mortification had subsided. <em>Just more punishment<em>, she thought. _Maybe it's a sign._ She had washed her face with ice cold water from the tap, run her fingers through her hair, and had all but kicked herself back out into the hallway.

She had looked around nervously for Takeru but he was nowhere to be found. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Unsure of what to do now that she had absolutely no tables to wait on, Mako had headed docilely to the break room to do as she had originally been told.

Fortunately, she ran into Kotoha who had been just about to leave the room.

"Mako! I've been looking all over for you! Are you okay? I heard about what happened." Kotoha was all concern and empathy.

Mako smiled warmly at her friend, tamping down the tears that were attempting to fight back to the surface. "Can we talk about it later? At home?" she asked meekly.

"Of course!" Kotoha reassured her with a quick hug. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I don't have any tables anymore," she admitted hesitantly. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Why don't you take back your earlier tables from Chiaki and me?" Kotoha suggested.

"I don't want to take away your chances at tips," Mako started but Kotoha was already shaking her head.

"They were your tables first Mako," she insisted. "Besides, Chiaki and I don't mind at all. Don't even worry about it." Kotoha watched Mako with a worried eye, her friend looked suddenly so unsure of herself where normally she was all quiet confidence and strength. It unsettled her.

She reached out and pulled Mako into another hug. "Everything's going to be fine Mako," she whispered. "You just had a small argument with him. It happens sometimes. Chiaki and I still have our disagreements occasionally." She pulled back and smiled encouragingly. "Just apologize to him later when you've both calmed down some more, and you'll see."

Mako nodded, wanting to believe what her friend told her was true but the niggling feeling of doubt still held its sway.

Kotoha led her out onto the floor and spoke with Chiaki privately for a minute before rushing back over to Mako with a smile, informing Mako that her previous tables were hers once more and insisting that she take them. With immense gratitude, Mako finally relented and felt pieces of herself fit back together again as she regained control over her thoughts and feelings as she put herself back to work.

Mako did her best to avoid the area of Addison and her group for the rest of their stay. She noted that Ryunosuke had volunteered to take over the table along with another waiter, and between the two they were able to maintain some form of control over the occasional chaos. She could feel Kai watching her from across the room from time to time, but Mako kept her face averted and ignored him completely, choosing to focus solely on her own customers.

The rest of the night flowed pretty smoothly after that. Takeru reappeared at one point, but she was too preoccupied with her customers to entirely notice when. She _did_ notice that they didn't meet each other's eyes and stepped awkwardly around each other in a kind of wary dance. Every time they ran into each other there was a moment where it appeared that both of them were going to say something to the other, but then the moment would be lost by some interruption or they'd change their words at the last minute. It grew exhausting, finally leading Mako to watching the clock and praying that it would move faster so that she could go home and this night would be over.

Addison, Reina, and the rest of the girls with all their boyfriends finally left with the usual fanfare. Even Tanba decided to emerge from his dark cave and inquire after his guests. With a wicked smile in Mako's direction she had told him that it had been exactly as she expected, it couldn't have gone more her way if she had planned it herself. Tanba was elated as he led them out the doors and excitedly asked them to return soon.

Mako watched them go out of the corner of her eye feeling the exhaustion weigh more heavily on her petite frame. _At least Tanba is happy_, she noted duly. _Hopefully that means he'll leave his yelling at Takeru and everyone else here for another night._

Almost as if he had heard Mako's thoughts, Tanba announced that he was going home for the evening and reminded them sharply to clean everything up properly before they closed. She could have sworn he all but skipped out the door.

"Hey Mako?"

Mako turned to see Ryunosuke studying her curiously. "You should go home; you look like you're ready to drop."

Mako shook her head. "I'll be fine; I don't have too much left here anyways."

"Is there anyone left at your tables?"

"No," Mako admitted. Her last customer had just left for the evening.

"Then go," he insisted. "We've got it covered tonight; plenty of us here."

"Alright." It was a mark of how drained she was that Mako didn't insist she stay. She dragged herself to her locker, grabbed her clothes and changed. It was as she was shrugging her dark gray coat on that she noticed a small movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and felt her heart stutter to see Takeru approaching her sheepishly. Her exhaustion was swiftly tucked back into the corner to be replaced with burning shame and awkwardness.

"Hey," he began.

"Hey."

There was a long quiet moment.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time. They looked at each other with wary smiles.

"It's okay," Mako told him quietly. "I know you were just looking out for me. I over reacted and -" She covered her face with her hands to try and hide her red face. "I should _never_ have yelled at you like that. I don't know what came over me I just -"

Takeru gently dragged her hands down and peered into her face. "We were both upset and took it out on each other…I shouldn't have lost my control and snapped at you."

Mako shook her head. "No, you were right. You're our manager and I had no right to undermine your authority like that and -" She cut herself off as Takeru rubbed his thumbs across her knuckles. She felt a sudden thrill race through her. She looked up into his face and felt her breath catch at the mix of emotions she saw whirling in his eyes.

Mako felt her world narrow down to only this moment as Takeru stepped forward and braced his hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her back against the lockers. Her heart pounded so loud in her ears, she wondered if he could hear it.

Takeru looked down at her, his eyes searching her face. His heart beat nervously in his chest.

Tentatively, Mako reached her hand out and touched his face, her fingers trembling slightly from the intimacy of the moment. She knew he wouldn't make the next move. If she wanted this, it was her decision.

Her thoughts swirled and crashed inside her, indecision racking her brain and drowning her feelings and desires in doubt. Then his warm hand was tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, just as he had that warm autumn morning. Without thinking, Mako shifted her hand behind his head and pulled him forward as she stood on her toes to meet him halfway.

Takeru felt his heart stop briefly as their lips touched. Her arms reached up and around his neck, pulling him closer, as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

Mako relaxed against his chest as she felt warmth and a sense of peace surround her in a way she had never felt before.

Takeru held her petite form snuggly, reveling in the sensation of being so close to another in a way he could scarcely have imagined before. "Mako," he whispered against her lips.

A sudden noise broke the two apart and reality crashed back down around Mako's ears. She felt her eyes widen and her heart begin pounding, but this time from fear. "No." Her voice so quiet, that had there been any other noise, Takeru would have missed it.

His brow furrowed as he looked at her questioningly. Her blush deepened as she looked back up at him, her eyes full of regret and pain. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't." She released her hold on Takeru, her arms aching as she did so. The feeling of comfort and security vanishing as quickly as it had come.

Slowly he let her go, confused and hurt.

Mako squeezed her eyes shut against the pain she saw written across his face, and gently pushed him back. "I'm so sorry." Without warning, she darted around him and fled the room, not once looking back.

Takeru could only watch her retreating figure, feeling as if the weight of the world had just crashed onto his shoulders. His feet felt as if they had grown roots; he couldn't move. He looked at his hand, the one that had, just moments before, been caressing her face. His hand clenched into a fist and he sighed heavily. _I knew it was too good to be true. I guess I'm just not her "type" after all. _Slowly, as if there were great weights attached to his ankles, Takeru trudged out of the room.

As he walked back down the hall, he straightened his spine and wiped his face clean of any shade of emotion, the mask of polite impassivity sliding as easily into place as one would lace their shoes. By the time he reached the kitchens, no one but those closest to him would have even the slightest inkling that something had happened.

Back in the locker room, a small, dark-haired girl stepped out from behind the lockers.

Kotoha looked sadly at the empty room that had been filled with such intimacy and gentleness only moments before. She cursed herself for the noise she had made, interrupting the pair.

She had been in the employee's restroom when Takeru had come in, Mako had been too lost in her thoughts to even register that another person had entered the room before him. Unwilling to interrupt the two, Kotoha had decided to duck back behind the lockers and keep quiet. If only her hand hadn't slipped on the slick lockers! She cursed herself.

Looking back around the echoing, silent room Kotoha sighed.

"Why?" she asked the silence.

The hushed room remained stubbornly quiet, ignoring the young girl's plea.

"Why?" she asked again; asking the one question Takeru wanted to ask more than anything but never could. And the one question it appeared that Mako never would.

* * *

><p>Mako fled down the hall at a run not stopping until she had fumbled her way out the back door and shut it firmly behind her. She leaned against its solid support and dropped her burning face into her hands feeling everything crash into her at once. <em>Stupid<em>, she berated herself. _Completely stupid and irresponsible. You can't, remember? You just…you can't._ Her hands fell away limply and she rested her head against the door with an audible thump. She looked up at the star strewn sky, watching her breath create clouds of mist in the chilly air and trying to hold herself together as she forced herself not to think about what had just happened even as it replayed over and over again in her mind.

Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Mako didn't realize she wasn't alone until an arrogant male voice called out to her from only a few feet away. "Well if it isn't my favorite hot little waitress."

Mako felt a strum of alarm run through her even as she glared at the shadowy face. "Kai," she hissed.


	11. Revelation

**Author's Note: **Aye! So much writing in such a short period of time. My fingers are actually cramping... XD On the positive side, this chapter is almost twice as long as the last one. Hope you enjoy~! I'm going to go give myself a bit of a break... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven<em>

_Revelation _

Mako straightened and glared at him fully. "What do you want Kai?"

"I thought I already made that pretty clear earlier," he answered, stepping forward and into Mako's personal space. "I want _you_."

She tensed at his proximity but didn't flinch. "And I thought I made it pretty clear that I _don't_ want _you._ Besides, didn't you hear Addison? My family disowned me."

He shrugged. "Minor detail. It's only one side of your family; you're still connected in all the right _spots_," he looked her up and down, "with your other side." He placed a hand on the door right beside Mako's head. "I hope you weren't thinking of dashing inside again were you?" He smirked at she narrowed gaze.

"You're off now," he continued. "That means you should be leaving this dump for the night, not return to it." He moved closer causing Mako to duck away from the door to put some space between them.

"Stop it Kai," she bit out. "I'm not working right now which means I have no problem kicking that arrogant smirk right off your face."

"Aww Mako," he whined. "Don't be like that." He watched her intently as he continued. "We both know that Tanba wouldn't lift a finger against you with all your connections, on the clock or off. But that manager of yours?" His eyes lit up, knowing they had hit their target when Mako stilled. "Takeru, was it?"

"Leave him alone," Mako's voice was full of venom.

"What? Afraid I'm going to get your boyfriend hurt?"

"He's not -"

"Not what?" He advanced toward her, making her step further and further away from the safety of the building. "You can't tell me you don't like him. It's so damn obvious everyone is gagging." He shook his head at her. "How long has it been now Mako?"

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Feisty." He smirked. "You know," he licked his bottom lip. "I enjoy the taste of a _hot _challenge."

Mako saw a flicker of movement at the back door. With his back to the building, Kai didn't notice. Mako prayed that whoever it was had gone to fetch someone as she tried to keep Kai occupied just a little longer.

"You're disgusting," she bit out from revulsion. She wanted to unleash her exact sentiments on this sorry excuse for a member of the male species, but knew that everything would be reported back to Addison later, who in turn would make sure Tanba knew. And if Tanba found out…

Kai had the right of the situation, he wouldn't lift a finger against Mako, but what he would do to everyone else? To Takeru? It wasn't worth the risk, so she simply kept backing away slowly, coming closer and closer to the dark trees behind the restaurant.

"Aww come on, Mako. Don't be like that. We all used to have so much fun together."

Mako heard the crunch of leaves as she began to fall under the shadow of the trees. "You call that _fun_? Humiliating and demeaning others is _fun?_"

He shrugged. "What do I care about some poor idiots and their lives?" He stopped for a moment and thought. "Unless their female, hot, and keep me warm at night." He glanced her way slyly.

Mako fumed. "You little -" She raised her hand to slap him in the face and was stunned when he caught her wrist. She tugged, trying to get him to release her as he brought her wrist to his face and inhaled.

"Mmm," he drooled. "Now that's what I've been waiting for."

"_Hey!_" A voice called out in the darkness.

Kai turned back to the building to see who it was when Mako saw her opportunity and kneed Kai between the legs. He released her in an instant and fell to the ground with a groan of pain. Mako spun on her heel, dashed around his prone form, and flew towards the restaurant, her heart pounding in her chest. She was looking over her shoulder as she ran, making sure that Kai wasn't following when she collided with something very warm and solid. She shrieked and tried to back-peddle, but only succeeded in tripping over her own feet in her haste. Arms caught her and held her tightly.

"It's okay Mako," a familiar voice breathed in her ear. "It's me. You're okay."

She gasped. "Takeru?"

He held her tightly as the trembling from her adrenaline rush coursed through her body. She buried her face in his shoulder, cursing herself as she did so, but as if by some deeper instinct she clung to his solid presence.

She heard the door slam open as more of the cavalry arrived, but she didn't look up.

"I've got her," Takeru assured them. "Go check on that one."

She heard a pair of footsteps head in the direction of the trees and the sound of indistinct but angry voices begin to rise. Mako felt a hand touch her arm.

"Mako?" Kotoha asked tentatively. "Why don't you come back inside and wait for a little while? We can go home together."

Up above her Takeru was shaking his head. "I'll take her back to my place until you get off. Then I want _all_ of you to come together." He looked up as Chiaki and Ryunosuke headed back their way as Kai stumbled haltingly away into the darkness. "Just in case," he added.

"Be careful on your way Take-chan," Genta told him. "The guy is bad news."

Takeru nodded as he released his hold on Mako to give her some space. Kotoha handed Mako her dropped things and hugged her fiercely. "We'll be there soon, Mako. Just wait a little bit and then we can go home." Mako nodded as Takeru said good-night to his friends.

As the rest of the group reluctantly headed back inside, Takeru started to head in the direction of his house. He stopped when he realized Mako wasn't following. She was standing as still as a statue where he had left her. Sighing quietly, Takeru slid his warm hand into her icy one and tugged her along.

It was a silent walk in which each was lost in their own thoughts completely. Mako simply followed along numbly, not realizing they had arrived until Takeru stopped in front of a tiny but cozy looking old house. He unlocked the door and tugged her in behind him, not letting go of her hand until she was enclosed in the small front hallway and the door was locked securely behind them.

She watched him quietly as he slid off his shoes at the door and she followed in turn.

"Come on," he told her gently, walking down the warm, lit hallway and emerged into a snug living room. She could see the figure of an older man sitting out on the wooden deck off the back porch.

"I'm home," Takeru called out to the man as they approached.

"Ah! Takeru! How did it go tonight -" He cut himself off abruptly when he saw that Takeru had company.

"Jii, this is Mako," Takeru introduced. "Mako, this is my grandfather."

Mako dipped her head in greeting. "It is nice to meet you…"

"Just call me 'Jii'," he insisted. "All of Takeru's friends do."

Mako flushed, her stomach tightening in guilt. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

"Well, well." Jii looked at the awkward pair. "I didn't expect to meet you tonight. Takeru, why don't you fix us some tea, it looks like the two of you need it."

As Takeru ducked out, Jii motioned for Mako to join him outside and sit down. Meekly, she sat down on the warm wood, tucking her legs to the side as she had been taught.

"I'm sorry to intrude," she began.

Jii waved her concern away. "Don't even consider it. I'm glad of the company." He studied her as she sat beside him quietly. "I've heard a bit about you from Takeru and his friends." Mako looked up at him then in surprise. He smiled gently. "You're quite the surprise; caused quite a stir at their workplace, eh?"

Mako flushed as Jii chuckled good-naturedly. "You're shaking things up for the better, I believe." He smiled warmly as she looked at him in disbelief. "You're good for the place." He patted her arm encouragingly. "And for Takeru and his friends."

Mako seemed to fold in on herself. "I only cause them more problems," she told him quietly. "If it hadn't been for me, they would never have had any to begin with…"

Jii was about to inquire further when Takeru reappeared with a ceramic cup of warm tea for them all. Gratefully, Mako accepted hers, letting the warmth from the cup seep into her fingers.

"So what happened tonight?" Jii asked casually, curiosity evident in his calm tone.

Quietly Takeru filled his grandfather in on the night's events as Mako leaned against one of the wooden poles that supported the overhang above their heads. She sipped at her tea and listened as Takeru left out the moment in the locker room for which she felt a pang of guilt. She set her cup down beside her and watched the dark sky as grandfather and grandson discussed the possible repercussions of Mako's run in with Kai. The soft, low tones of their voices soothed her frazzled nerves and she relaxed more readily into the solid support behind her, feeling her eyes grow heavier as her exhaustion finally caught up with her.

Takeru and Jii looked over to see that Mako had fallen asleep.

Jii chuckled quietly. "And yet somehow she still manages to sit like a young lady. Amazing. Her grandmother knew what she was doing with this one, I believe."

Takeru smiled softly in agreement.

"What did you leave out?"

Takeru looked at his grandfather, slightly startled.

"Something happened between you two tonight that you're not telling me about. I could see it the moment you two walked through that door." He smiled gently at his grandson.

Haltingly, Takeru related what had happened between him and Mako, from their argument in the kitchen to the kiss in the locker room. Jii nodded as he listened intently.

"She seems to be keeping a couple of secrets from you," Jii informed him when Takeru had trailed off into silence. "And they're eating her up inside." He nodded towards Mako's exhausted form.

"What do you think they could be?" Takeru asked in curiosity.

"Ah, well, I have my suspicions," Jii told him. "But I think it's best to wait until she tells you herself." Knowing his grandson was trying to puzzle out his meaning, Jii changed the subject slightly. "You should get her to lay down inside so she doesn't catch a cold out here."

Takeru sighed, knowing his grandfather was trying to divert his attention, but acquiesced to his suggestion all the same. He stood up and gathered her in his arms, lifting her from her seat on the ground, and carried her inside. She shifted closer to his warmth and he smiled down at her, even if her earlier rejection still stung deeply.

"I'm sorry Takeru," she mumbled as if reading his thoughts in her sleep.

He kissed her brow in response and she snuggled closer as he carefully made his way through his home, at last making it to his bedroom. Gently he laid her down on his bed and tugged the sheets out from under her so that he could tuck them in around her securely.

He watched her quiet breathing for a long moment before he turned and shut the door behind him, making his way back out onto the back porch to await the arrival of his friends.

* * *

><p>Takeru was staring up at the night sky, his arms loosely draped around one knee as he leaned against the pillar Mako had been previously, when he heard his friends arrive. Jii had been in the kitchen making more tea and so had answered the door.<p>

"Where is she?" Genta asked, taking a swift look around as plopped himself down next to his friend. Ryunosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha followed in behind him

"Asleep," Takeru informed them all.

Ryunosuke nodded from his spot as he stood leaning against the wall. "She's been through a lot recently. It'd take its toll on anyone."

"I don't understand why she didn't kick the guy's ass sooner," Chiaki stated. "Why did she let him corner her like that?"

"To protect all of you," Jii's voice answered as he walked through the door, tray with cups full of warm tea in hand. Kotoha immediately jumped up and helped him pass them out.

"Protect us?" Chiaki's face was bunched in confusion. "From what?"

"Can you really think of no one?" Jii asked.

"Tanba," was Ryunosuke's reply as he raked a hand through his hair.

Jii nodded. "She's well aware of where she stands in relation to society; no one ever lets her forget it."

A few of them looked abashed even though Jii hadn't accused any of them.

"She comes from two houses of influence," Jii continued. "Though one has now disowned her for her actions as they are not up to their, ah, specified standards. This has shifted her position in their circles, but it has not excluded her from it. Her status still holds a lot of sway, thus, no matter what she does or says in the workplace, Tanba will not be eager to confront her for it. He can, however, redirect his rage at much easier targets." He sipped his tea quietly for a moment, letting his words sink in.

"If what I have heard all of you tell me about her is true, then Mako will hesitate to do anything that will cause anyone around her any unwarranted harm. Even if its to her own detriment." He caught his grandson's eye.

Chiaki rustled his hands through his hair rapidly in frustration. "Why does she keep trying to protect us?"

"Because she's a good person," Kotoha stated simply.

"I know that," he said. "But friends are supposed to protect each other, not take on everything themselves."

Kotoha beamed. "She'd be really happy to hear you say that you know."

"Say what?" Chiaki looked at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Calling her a friend," Ryunosuke answered. "She probably only thinks we're around her because she's friends with Kotoha, right?"

Kotoha nodded in response.

Chiaki grumbled in frustration. "That's just stupid."

Jii laughed suddenly, surprising them all. "I think all of you are circling around each other without ever getting straight to the point. It is probably past time that everyone laid their feelings out on the table," he looked pointedly but discreetly at his grandson as he said so. "Especially if this Kai-person, or any of Mako's old group come back looking for more trouble." He slapped his thighs and stood. "Enjoy the rest of your night everyone, it's time for me to turn in. I suggest you not be too long in doing the same."

Everyone bid him their good-nights, allowing a quiet to settle in his wake after he had disappeared into the house.

"He's right," Genta spoke first. Everyone else nodded quietly. "Tomorrow then?"

"Sure," Chiaki agreed.

"Alright then, time to do as Jii also suggested and get some shuteye then," Genta stood up and helped Kotoha gather up the tea cups.

"Should we wake her up?" Ryunosuke asked.

Takeru shook his head. "Let her sleep. We'll meet you guys in the morning."

Ryunosuke nodded. "Come on Chiaki, let's get you back to your dorm first and then Genta and I will make sure Kotoha gets back to her door safely."

"Alright."

Takeru waved at his friends as they set forth into the night, watching until they were swallowed up by the shadows before he shut the door behind him and locked it tight, turning off lights as he went. With Mako sleeping soundly in his bed, Takeru headed toward the small sofa that was sitting in the living room, making himself as comfortable as possible before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Mako awoke the next morning in complete disorientation. The first thing she noticed was that the sun was coming in from the wrong angle, and she opened her eyes blearily trying to get her bearings. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her own bedroom, much less her own bed.<p>

As the events of the previous night crashed back into her brain she flushed bright red as she realized where she must be. Her heart began to pound faster as it dawned on her that not only was she most likely in Takeru's room but probably in his bed. His personality was stamped all over the room. She could feel his presence everywhere, helped by the fact that his scent surrounded her from the sheets. And she knew she's be lying to herself if it wasn't the most comforting sleep she'd had since her grandmother had passed away.

Almost reluctantly Mako slid out from beneath the covers, straightening her clothes, and attempting to rake her fingers through her hair. She opened his door softly and peeked out into the hallway trying to figure out where she was. Fortunately she stumbled upon a bathroom and slipped inside to clean herself up as efficiently as possible. After ensuring herself that she didn't look like a sordid mess she ventured further into the home, trying to find someone.

When she finally stumbled into a room she recognized, she almost jumped when she heard a small noise. Looking over at the sofa she felt a pang in her chest as she saw that Takeru had taken the small space for himself, leaving her undisturbed. She padded quietly over and adjusted the blanket that had fallen halfway off. As she smoothed the creases in the material she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned swiftly to see Jii with a finger to his lips for silence as he motioned for her to join him outside on the wooden porch. He shut the door behind them so as not to disturb his grandson's sleep before inviting Mako to join him in a warm, light breakfast in the sunshine.

Mako accepted graciously as the two sat in the sun's warm rays.

"My grandson told me everything that has happened," he began.

Mako looked at him in apprehension. "Everything?" she asked tentatively.

Jii nodded. "However, there is only one thing I cannot figure out." He watched as she eyed him warily. "It is obvious that you two are very fond of each other." Mako blushed scarlet. "And yet you keep pushing him away."

Mako pulled her knees to her chest but didn't answer.

"I don't mean to pry and normally I would never ask," he assured her. "But I do believe there is more to your story that you haven't told them yet and it is eating you up inside. Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe this Addison-girl and possibly her friends are well aware of your secret?"

Mako nodded quietly.

Jii sighed. "Then so long as you keep that secret from Takeru and the others, she will continue to hold power over you, as will her group of friends." He studied her for a long moment. "You should open up to them Mako. Let your friends help you."

She looked at him then. "Friends?"

Jii nodded. "Trust them Mako."

She was quiet for awhile, seemingly studying the pattern in the grain work when she spoke again, softly. "It was all my fault."

Jii watched her without saying a word.

"I was the one who first brought Addison and all of her group to the restaurant in the first place. They didn't even know it existed before I took them there… I -"

She cut her words short as the door behind them slid open, revealing Takeru's face.

"Good morning, Takeru," Jii greeted.

"Good morning," he returned. "Hey," he said to Mako awkwardly.

"Hi," Mako answered, blushing madly.

"Everyone wants to meet up with you in a little bit," he informed her, trying to talk around the tensed atmosphere between them.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Chiaki and Genta are here already to take you; I'm going by your apartment to meet up with Ryunosuke and Kotoha first then we'll join you guys."

Mako nodded that she understood. "Thank you for breakfast," she said to Jii. "And for…everything else."

"Any time, my dear," he assured her.

She stood and followed Takeru inside where Chiaki thrust out a bag to Mako as Genta called a cheery 'good morning' to her.

"Kotoha said you might want to change," Chiaki muttered.

Mako accepted it with a small smile. "Thanks."

"Jii will show you were you can change," Takeru informed her, keeping his distance. "I'll be on my way," he told his friends before heading out the door.

"See ya soon Take-chan!" Genta waved.

Jii escorted her to the bathroom Mako had found earlier and she hurriedly got ready, feeling intensely relieved to be fresh once more. She emerged with the bag now carrying her old clothes to find that Chiaki and Genta had waited for her patiently. Together the trio set out, Chiaki and Genta throwing jibes at each other the entire way while Mako remained silent as she followed along.

Before too long Mako recognized the familiar sight of the restaurant looming before them. She looked up at it with her usual mixed feelings, only now they felt intensified after all the recent events.

It would still be hours before it opened, and so the building gave off an unfamiliar feeling of emptiness and longing that Mako felt strangely akin to. She diverted her gaze away from the structure before she became engulfed in its loneliness.

As they stopped behind the building, Chiaki leaned up against one of the tree trunks on the edge of the property. Genta planted himself on the ground, leaning up against an adjacent trunk as they waited.

"Do you think they'll take long?" Genta asked.

Chiaki shrugged. "So long as Kotoha doesn't have another accident this morning."

Genta was silent for a moment. "Better not to expect them too soon then, huh?"

Chiaki chuckled before he noticed that Mako was standing stiffly to the side, part of and yet distant from them. "What has _you_ so quiet this morning?" He asked.

Mako looked at him then swiftly away. "No reason."

Chiaki scowled. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"What he _means_ is, why don't you join us?" Genta cut in with a look at Chiaki who immediately felt guilty. Genta looked at Mako with a grin. "We're not going to murder you, steal your kidneys, and sell them on the black market."

Chiaki groaned. "It's too early for your stupid jokes, Genta."

"It's _never_ too early Chiaki!" Genta countered. "Hey…wait."

Chiaki burst out laughing as Genta realized what he had just said.

Mako watched their banter with a detached amusement as Jii's advice rang through her ears. She _wanted_ to join in, wanted to laugh, wanted to be a part, to let herself go, to feel like she belonged, to forget… But her conscious wouldn't let her. She still felt like… "It's all my fault."

"Huh?" Chiaki and Genta paused, having heard her voice but not her words.

"It's all my fault," she repeated.

"What? Genta's stupid jokes? How are _you_ responsible for his bad humor?" Chiaki asked in absolute confusion.

"Hey!" Genta cried.

Mako shook her head, studying the toes of her shoes. "Everything. It's all my fault."

Chiaki and Genta looked at each other in bewildered confusion.

"What? Last night?" Chiaki asked.

"If you're talking about the argument with Takeru…I'm pretty sure he was part of that argument too," Genta tried to assure her. "Speaking of, have you two apologized to each other yet?"

"No!" Mako answered, louder than she intended to. Didn't they get it? Didn't they see? "It's all my fault! I'm the one to blame. For everything!"

Now Chiaki was getting frustrated on top of his confusion. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"I'm just like them," Mako whispered, her still unsettled emotions swimming back to the surface. She cursed at herself inside. Why was her grip on her control so weak these days? She _hated_ making a scene.

"Just like who?" Genta asked, trying and failing to tamp down on Chiaki's sometimes volatile temper. They had all had a rough, long night, and Genta knew that most of them had not probably slept well.

"My old friends," Mako answered quietly.

"Those people _aren't_ friends," Chiaki spat.

"You were right Chiaki," Mako looked at the ground, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I _am_ to blame for everything."

"You're _nothing_ like those girls," he yelled, anger and frustration coursing through him.

She laughed bitterly. "No one else would believe you. I doubt you even believe yourself."

"What?" Chiaki asked in confusion, his irritation pummeling into it.

"I've been with them this entire time, right?" Mako felt anger born from despair rising through her. She felt powerless to stop it; a small part of her thrilled in it. "Obviously, I must be just like them… I'm just as selfish and cruel as they are."

"You're not even making any sense," Chiaki argued back.

"It's all my fault!" Mako's voice rose, her face red from her sudden anger and, ever- present these days, shame. "I'm the one who brought them here!"

"What do you mean you 'brought them here' ?" Genta asked, entering the argument before it became too heated.

"I brought them here," Mako repeated. "Addison, Reina, Brittany, Stephanie - all of them! They didn't even know this place existed before I begged them to come with me." She gestured wildly back at the building.

"Begged them to?" Chiaki looked at her in confusion. "Why would you have to _beg_ them to come here? Genta's not _that_ bad of a cook."

"Hey!" Genta cried out in offense.

"Because I couldn't do it alone!" Mako yelled, ignoring Genta's cry.

"Couldn't do _what_ alone?" Chiaki challenged, feeling his temper rise. "Couldn't bare to come to a _lower-class_ establishment without some _friends_ to back you up?"

"Of course not," Mako bit back. "I've been coming here since before you were even hired!"

Chiaki and Genta's puzzled expressions would normally have made her laugh, but she was too riled up with her own emotions. She could feel her grip on the rest of her secret slipping. They only knew half the truth now, if they knew the rest…if they knew how truly pathetic she was… If only they knew how _sorry _she was…

"Then what - I don't understand!" Chiaki ruffled his hair in irritation. "You're not making any sense." He glared at her. "So _what_ if you brought those girls here with you? You didn't _make_ them do anything they didn't already want to do. They've caused us trouble all this time because they were looking for it, not because of _you_."

Mako had already opened her mouth to argue back when what Chiaki had said hit her in the chest. She stared back at him in shock.

Genta grinned at his younger friend as Chiaki kicked at the ground in sudden embarrassment. "Look, I know I gave you a hard time before."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Genta supplied, earning a scowl from the young waiter.

"But," Chiaki continued, looking back at Mako. "Like I said, you're not _like_ them. You're, well, you're more like _us_."

Mako continued to stare at the figure of the embarrassed young man before her, her heart aching at his words.

"Aww," Genta grinned, throwing an arm around Chiaki's shoulder. "Look at you being all sentimental. Now I can see why Kotoha likes you." Chiaki tried to push the older boy away but failed. Genta turned his attention to Mako, his grin still in place. "He's right you know. You're one of _us_ now, like it or not."

"But -"

"No buts!" Genta argued, holding up his hand to stop any further protests.

"They're right."

Mako whirled, startled to see Ryunosuke, Kotoha, and Takeru standing behind her. She hadn't heard them approach; she didn't know how much they had heard. She felt her cheeks flame as she briefly made eye contact with Takeru, his eyes still regarding her gently, even if he did hold himself at the back of the group.

"We know it was you who left the note and money that one night when Reina's glass was knocked over," Takeru supplied.

"And you paid for the entire meal the night Addison dumped her drink on Kotoha's head and caused a big scene," Ryunosuke added.

Kotoha nodded. "Then you replaced my uniform." She smiled brightly. "You weren't able to get away with _that_ one as quietly."

"And then you cut off Addison's tirade when she tried to harass Take-chan," Genta continued, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I'll even wager that you've been doing more that we don't know about," Ryunosuke finished, a quiet smile on his face.

Mako stared openly at the group before her, embarrassment at being caught flooding through her. "How -?"

"Ryunosuke overheard your conversation with Tanba that night, when you insisted on paying for the entire meal yourself," Takeru explained.

"I kept quiet about it for a long time," Ryunosuke answered the unspoken question in Mako's eyes. "I wasn't sure what your angle was at first. You were very, ah…_firm_ with Tanba about it." He looked at her sheepishly. "I thought you might have been planning something else, something worse, on Addison's orders."

Chiaki looked over at his friend. "So I _wasn't_ the only one." Ryunosuke punched him lightly on the shoulder; both boys grinning.

Takeru nodded. "We weren't sure with the note for the longest time, not until recently. Consider it more of a well-educated guess."

Mako covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I was just trying to do something _right_ for once," she mumbled from behind her fingers. She didn't look up as Kotoha slid her arms around her friend in a hug.

"Mako," Kotoha chided. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Would any one have believed me?"

Chiaki, Genta, and Ryunosuke looked at each other. "Probably not," they answered simultaneously.

Mako felt a small smile creep back onto her face at their honesty.

"I would have," Kotoha argued back.

"We know you would have," Ryunosuke agreed. "Why do you think Chiaki is so protective of you?"

"Oye!"

Ryunosuke and Genta burst out laughing.

Mako peeked through her fingers to see Chiaki chasing Ryunosuke around in circles, a brilliant flush gracing his cheeks. She glanced at Kotoha to see a pink hue dancing on her face as well. Slowly, Mako slid her hands down, a small smile resting peacefully on her face as she watched the two chase each other around. Giggling, Kotoha released Mako and raced over to the two young men.

Noticing, Genta walked over and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Now that _that's_ settled," he said in a quiet tone. "We just need to fix this little thing between you and Take-chan."

Mako's head turned so fast she felt a moment of vertigo. "W-what?"

Genta sighed and continued quietly. "You two have the best masks I have ever seen, and I would know, I grew up with him." He nodded toward Takeru. "But neither of you are hiding your feelings about each other very well."

Mako felt her heart begin to race. "I…can't."

Genta frowned slightly. "Why?"

Mako shook her head.

Genta sighed again, louder this time. "We'll work on that."

"What? Why?" Mako looked at the taller boy in slight panic.

"Because, like I said before, you're stuck with us. Whether you like it or not," he grinned. "Right guys?"

"You're one of _us_!" Chiaki called, his arm around Ryunosuke in a head-lock.

Ryunosuke managed to pull Chiaki off long enough to repeat the sentiment before Chiaki dragged his head back down, leaving the older boy's arms flailing for purchase.

Kotoha, laughing at their antics, turned to Mako and smiled as bright as sunshine. "You're our friend Mako. No matter what!"

Takeru looked over at her and smiled quietly, nodding his head. Even if he did still keep his distance, his stance was relaxed and tranquil as he looked at her.

"See?" Genta asked.

Mako felt a new rush of emotion. It overwhelmed her, sending tears flowing down her face before she could stop them. As Genta cried out in alarm, and the rest of the group stopped their fooling around to surround her, Mako recognized the feeling for what it was.

_Love._

Love and acceptance from people who accepted her for her, with all her flaws and insecurities. Social status and wealth be damned.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled warmly at the group of friend's surrounding her, returning Kotoha's sudden hug with a tight one of her own.

For the first time in a long time, Mako felt like she was home.


	12. Unveiling

**Author's Note: **Ilistened to Lifehouse's "_Everything_" on repeat toward the end of this chapter. You may be able to see why… Anywho, this is as far as I wrote in my writing-like-mad for the past few days. I have started the next chapter, but its posting may come slower than these last couple. :] I hope you enjoy this update and that it meets your continued expectations. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve<em>

_Unveiling_

"Mornin'," Kotoha shuffled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Good morning," Mako answered back cheerfully as she checked the eggs on the stove. Despite the fact that both Kotoha and Mako hadn't been able to taste anything wrong with Mako's cooking to begin with, Genta assured her that she was steadily improving… whatever that meant. "Ready for some breakfast before classes this morning?"

Kotoha nodded as she tried to cover another yawn. She flopped herself in a chair and all but stared at Mako in a sleepy stupor as she bustled around the kitchen.

"You know, you wouldn't be so tired in the mornings if you weren't out so late with your boyfriend," Mako teased gently. She watched the flush creep up Kotoha's neck.

"Y-you heard us come in last night?"

Mako hid her smile as she continued her cooking. "Mmhmm, and what a noise you two were making. It sounded like things might have been getting a little heated." She turned around to see a brilliant red Kotoha. Mako burst out laughing. "I don't mind," she winked. "So long as you're careful." Mako didn't realize it was possible to get any redder, but somehow Kotoha managed it.

Kotoha seemed at a loss for words as Mako turned off the stove and slid their hot breakfast onto plates. She passed one to Kotoha before sitting next to the younger girl at the countertop. "Ahhh, I kind of envy you two," Mako relented. "You fit together so well."

"Envy?" Kotoha's voice squeaked slightly. "Why would you envy us Mako?"

Mako picked at her food. "You have someone who obviously adores you. I envy that."

"But - Takeru adores _you_ Mako."

Mako looked at her friend, feigning casualness. "W-what makes you say that?"

"When you were kissing in the locker room -"

"You saw us?" It was Mako's turn to flush.

"I'm sorry," Kotoha looked down and spoke to the designs on her plate. "I thought you knew I was in there. I had only gone to use the restroom. When I came out you two were…" She trailed off as Mako's flush grew. "I tried to be quiet! But my hand slipped and -"

"Ah," Mako realized. "So that was the noise I heard."

"I'm so sorry Mako!" Kotoha apologized so earnestly that Mako reached out and patted her friend on the hand.

"Don't worry about it."

Kotoha bit her lip and studied her friend as Mako returned to her food, her earlier smile lost in her memories. "Mako?" Kotoha began hesitantly. "Why…why _did_ you stop?"

"Stop?" Mako paused, her fork stilling on her plate.

"Why did you…push him away?"

Mako set her fork down and looked away.

"He likes you Mako," Kotoha insisted. "I _know_ he does. I know you do too."

"I can't," Mako said forcefully.

"But - why?"

"I just…I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be with him." Mako's features had turned a little lost.

"I don't understand Mako," Kotoha looked at her friend desperately, grasping her by the arm. "Please…?"

Mako let out a deep sigh that seemed to come from her very core. She was silent for so long that Kotoha was afraid she had pushed her too hard. "Remember… remember how I told all of you that I begged Addison to come with me to the restaurant, even though I had been going there for years?" Mako began quietly.

Kotoha nodded eagerly.

"It was because… well, I didn't have enough confidence in myself."

"Confidence?"

Mako nodded. "To do it alone. I wanted the support from… friends. People who knew me. Or," her tone took on a bitter tone. "People that I _thought_ knew me."

"What did you want help with Mako?" Kotoha asked, somehow understanding Mako's broken confession, even when it didn't entirely make sense.

"Takeru," Mako whispered so quietly that Kotoha almost missed it.

"Takeru?" Kotoha felt like she was right on the cusp of understanding. "Why did you want their support for…? Oh." And suddenly it was like a light bulb switch being thrown. "You liked him… didn't you?"

Mako simply looked back at her friend.

"You liked him even back then, and you were working up the courage to finally say something, weren't you?"

Mako nodded, pushing her cooled plate away, no longer hungry. "And then Addison decided to invite the entire group along without me knowing."

"On the day you were going to tell him?"

Mako nodded again. "They…oh Kotoha, it was _so_ bad. They gave him absolute hell. And Tanba was there. And… I was so _mortified._"

Kotoha rubbed her friend's back soothingly.

"I couldn't face him after that," she explained, pain laced in her voice. "How _could_ I?"

"But you kept coming back?" Kotoha asked.

"Addison _insisted_ I come with her every time she felt so inclined to visit," Mako's tone became bitter. "She said it was all 'for the best,' and she certainly didn't mind that she could get away with murder as Tanba all but fell at her feet in worship every time she walked through the front door." Mako avoided her friend's sympathetic eyes. "I figured it was my punishment."

"Punishment?"

"For bringing them there in the first place." Mako's eyes strayed to the window, seeing nothing but everything at the same time. "If it hadn't been for me, they never would have caused all of you so much suffering. If it hadn't been for me… Takeru wouldn't have had to live with their antics for so long."

"That's why you were always doing little things like paying for their meals secretly when they were told they'd get them for free?"

Mako nodded slowly, still watching the sunlit world outside, and feeling as distant from its warmth as if it were on another planet. "Another reason I followed along," Mako admitted. "I wanted to at least _try_ and control as much of the chaos and damage as I could." She sighed. "Not that it did much good in the end."

"Mako," Kotoha spoke softly. "You should tell Takeru."

Mako finally looked back at her friend. "Tell him?"

Kotoha nodded. "He thinks you're pushing him away because," she winced, "well, he thinks he's not your, ah, _type_."

Mako's brows furrowed in confusion. "Type?"

Kotoha tried to be careful with her words. "He thinks… you want someone more from… _your_ circle."

"My _circle_?" Mako repeated in bewilderment.

Kotoha hesitated, not wanting to upset her friend more. "Someone with more… influence… more wealth, more standing in society?"

"…what?" It looked like the dots were beginning to connect for Mako. "Someone more -? You mean, someone more like _Addison's_ boyfriend? The type of person my _aunt_ would approve of?"

Kotoha nodded reluctantly. "Exactly."

"But - That's not - I didn't mean -" Mako was at a loss for words.

Kotoha shrugged. "Can you really blame him? All of us were confused Mako. We can all see how much you two like each other, but you keep putting more space between you and him." She watched her friend carefully. "I didn't understand myself until just now."

Mako's forehead suddenly hit the counter.

"Mako!" Kotoha shouted in alarm, jumping out of her seat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm such an idiot," she heard Mako lament from behind the hair that had fallen like a curtain around her face. She turned her head towards Kotoha, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I messed this one up pretty badly, didn't I?"

Still slightly alarmed, Kotoha shook her head. "I don't think so."

Mako sighed as she folded her arms on the counter and rested her chin atop them. "I suppose you're right then."

Kotoha's head titled to the side in question.

"It's time I tell him...everything."

Kotoha smiled brightly. "Past time, I'd say." Her smile softened. "You deserve to be happy Mako. You both do."

Mako turned to her friend and smiled. "Thanks Kotoha." She watched as Kotoha's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Mako! Your forehead!"

"What? What is it?"

"It's bleeding!"

"What?" Mako and Kotoha scrambled for the bathroom mirror. "Why me?" she lamented as Kotoha burst into giggles. "Oh sure, you laugh," Mako glared playfully at her roommate. "But I'm the one who has to confess everything to the guy she likes with a Band-Aid on her forehead!"

Kotoha burst into a laughter that caught Mako up in its warmth as the two fell to the bathroom floor in a merry heap, shaking with their combined laughter. Their cold breakfast and the even colder mood forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Takeru!"<p>

The young manager looked up to see Kotoha hurrying over as he untied his apron strings.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left! Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" He asked as he folded the dark material neatly and deposited it inside his locker.

"Mako wanted to try out a new dish tonight, but Chiaki just asked me out." She slapped her palms together and bowed her head behind them. "Could you please go in my place? She'll tell me not to worry about it, but I don't want her to eat alone. She was really excited about it."

Takeru felt a little apprehensive, in more than one way, but he relented anyways with a smile. "Sure, I can do that."

"Great!" Kotoha's countenance lit up. "Thank you so much! I'm going to tell Chiaki." She raced off to find her boyfriend, her hair bouncing as she exited in a flash of black and white, a serving tray still clutched in her hand.

Takeru shook his head in amusement, even as he felt the slight sting of jealousy. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to see Mako, but things were still…slightly awkward between them. Lately things had become even more so. Every time he was around her now it seemed that her anxiety had increased. She would appear as if she was building herself up to say something before changing her mind at the last minute and suddenly making herself scarce. To be honest, it was rather frustrating and slightly depressing at the same time.

Even so, he _did_ want to spend time with her, and maybe this would be a good chance to finally get to talk to her without the constant interruptions from their friends. Plus, he had just promised Kotoha…

Before he could linger over his indecision anymore, Takeru quickly finished changing out of his uniform, shrugged on his black winter coat, and headed out into the cold night.

With every step that he took, his mind churned over and over everything he wanted to say to her, everything he wanted to ask her. It wasn't until he saw the moonlight reflecting off the shining metal numbers on her door that he even realized he had arrived at Mako and Kotoha's apartment.

After only the slightest of hesitations, Takeru knocked swiftly on the door.

"Did you forget your key again?" Mako's teasing voice asked as she opened the door with a smile that froze on her face as she realized it hadn't been her roommate knocking.

"Takeru?" she asked uncertainly, as if not quite believing her eyes. "What…?"

"Kotoha had a last-minute date with Chiaki," he explained. "She asked me to come in her place."

Mako stood there staring at him in disbelief until he shivered slightly from a breeze that blew down his neck.

"Ah! Come in, come in. I'm sorry," Mako hurriedly pulled her door open wide and stepped aside to let Takeru in. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "You just…took me by surprise is all."

She shut and locked the door behind him as he began to step out of his shoes. Almost instantly Takeru could feel the warmth from the apartment begin to seep into his chilled body.

"It's freezing out there tonight," she commented as he followed her further into the apartment. "Do you want a blanket or anything? You have to be cold."

Takeru shook his head. "I'm fine."

"I'll just put on some tea to warm you up then."

Takeru nodded gratefully. Despite her questionable cooking, tea was something Mako could handle without a problem. He half-wondered if it was more of the "lady-like" upbringing Mako had had, and he felt the chasm that that thought created widen between them ever so slightly.

"Now that I think about it," Mako glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "I suppose it would have been too early for Kotoha to get off tonight anyways. I thought I had just lost track of time." She gestured to the couch. "I was reading," she explained.

"Good book?" he asked as she filled two cups with steaming tea.

"Mmhmm," she commented, handing him one of the cups. His hands automatically curled around the hot porcelain and enjoyed the heat that it radiated.

There was a quiet moment that began to grow awkward as neither of them knew what to say next.

Mako's eyes flitted to the clock again. "Well, I suppose I could start making dinner. It's just about time."

"I'll help," Takeru volunteered.

"No, no, you're a guest," Mako rushed to assure him. "I can get it."

"I'd _like_ to help," he insisted.

Mako opened her mouth to protest, closed it, and then with a sigh, relented. "Okay, if you're sure."

He nodded. Genta had been watching Mako's cooking critically, and even Chiaki, who had eaten over a few times, had commented that it was now less of a science project and something that more resembled human consumption, but why take the chance? Takeru was a decent hand at cooking; he split the chore with his grandfather all the time.

As Mako pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator and cupboards, Takeru peered at the recipe she had left laying out. It seemed simple enough, perhaps between the two of them it would even come out fairly decent.

"So, how was work?" Mako asked to fill the silence.

"Uneventful for the most part," he answered.

"Ah."

The silence grew again, only disturbed by the noise from the pots, pans, and utensils Mako was now pulling out from their respective places.

"Hey, Takeru?"

He paused in his work of prepping the ingredients to look up at her to see her twisting her fingers in her lacy, white cooking apron.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He lifted an eyebrow in question. "For what?"

"For arguing with you at work when Addison brought in her party…for pushing you away and then running when we - after -" She flushed.

Takeru looked away, measuring out the ingredients Mako had placed on the counter. "I'm sorry too," he told her just as softly. "For arguing and for… I shouldn't have done that. I should have known better. You -"

"It wasn't the kiss," Mako insisted with an intensity that took him by surprise. "It wasn't that at all. I…" her blush deepened. "I didn't want it to stop," she admitted quietly.

Now Takeru was really surprised. "Then why…?"

Mako studied the ground intently, unable to look him in the eye. "I _like_ you Takeru," she confessed quietly. "I have for a very, _very_ long time now."

Takeru's heart skipped a beat at her admission. "But - how - then why - ?" As elated as he was, his confusion overshadowed it, tamping it down with reality. "You pushed me away. You told me that you _couldn't_'"

Her flush deepened further. "It's not what you think!"

He set everything down and gave her his full attention, curious to hear what she had to say to explain herself, his heart beating a little faster then normal.

"I…I used to go to that restaurant all the time with my grandmother," Mako began, leaning back against the counter, her body facing Takeru but her eyes still trained on the ground. "We had been going for quite some time when you were first hired."

Takeru's brow furrowed in thought, trying to recollect his memories.

"You were so calm, polite, and dignified that even my grandmother was impressed," Mako smiled fondly at her memory. "You acted as if you had been serving as a waiter for decades, not only a few days."

Takeru remembered trying to desperately hide his fear behind a mask of impassivity. He'd never thought that he had fooled anyone with it; his grandfather had always been able to read him like a book.

"My grandmother, s-she noticed right away when you caught my eye," Mako stammered. "But all she said was, 'He's a keeper, Mako.'" A small smile slid into place. "She was really good at reading people, and she was always right."

Takeru flushed slightly at the compliment.

"She passed away not too long after that," Mako's voice was soft again, saddened by the ever present feeling of loss that still echoed alarmingly at times. "I was underage still so I was made to live with my aunt. She lived the closest to the university. My grandmother had never wanted me to live there; she knew all too well about my aunt's personality. But I didn't have much of a choice. My parent's weren't there to argue against it…

"I still came to the restaurant. Mostly to get away from my aunt… I remember when Genta and Ryunosuke were hired." She smiled gently. "You changed a bit then. You weren't as quiet…as introverted. Your smiles were more genuine, less put on for politeness' sake."

Embarrassed, Takeru didn't realize she had been watching him for that long, that she had been watching him _at all_. "I don't remember," he told her quietly.

She looked up at him then to see him standing at her counter, flustered. "I wouldn't expect you to," she assured him. "My grandmother was exceedingly insistent that Tanba have everyone treat us as if we were any other patron. 'No special treatment' she always said."

"But if you were a regular…then how…?"

"How come you didn't recognize me after awhile?"

Takeru nodded.

"I may have, kind of, hid from you?" She smiled in embarrassment as he looked at her in slight exasperation. "My life had just turned upside down," she explained. "I was trying to deal with all these new feelings with you, on top of the grief from my grandmother, and then all the battles with my aunt…I kind of hid from the world." She kicked at the floor. "I suppose that's when my aunt decided I needed 'friends' who would drag me out of my room once in awhile."

"Addison?" he asked, feeling the beginnings of understanding begin to break through.

"Addison," she nodded. "And all of her friends…and their on-again, off-again boyfriends." She rolled her eyes, causing Takeru to smile in response.

"At first they were understanding and very welcoming," she told him. "I really did feel like they were my friends, but as I slowly opened up to them, I felt like Addison began to change slightly." She frowned. "Her kindness began to feel…forced, like it was being faked, but I pushed aside my doubts and closed my ears to my instincts." She kicked the floor again. "And that's when I told her I liked you."

Takeru watched her every movement, her every lift and drop of her shoulders, of her voice, of her subtle change in emotions as she talked about her grandmother or the friend who wasn't.

"She had started to notice that I'd disappear sometimes. After she'd asked me several times, I finally told her I was going to the restaurant. When I told her which one she was quiet for a long time. Then she asked me why." Mako sighed. "She took my stammering and blushing for what it was and immediately deduced that it was because of a guy." She peeked up at Takeru, saw he was watching her and looked back down again quickly. "That was right around when Chiaki and Kotoha were hired."

Takeru nodded, remembering when their bursting personalities had been added to the crew he had already helped to hire. He'd been a manager for awhile then, and was given the responsibility of checking out new potential hires before they made it to Tanba for his final approval. It felt like ages ago now.

"Addison changed subtly again after that. She seemed almost…eager to hear me talk about the restaurant, about the staff, and especially about you." Mako's ears turned slightly red at her admission. "When she found out how long I'd been crushing on you, she insisted that I finally tell you. But I was too scared to do it on my own. I asked her to come with me," Mako frowned. "She was very reluctant to go to a place she considered 'beneath her high-class palette.' It took a lot of convincing; I practically begged her to come along." She scowled in a perfect imitation of Chiaki. "I'm sure she loved that."

Mako became silent again, lost in her bitter memories. Takeru kept his counsel, patiently waiting for her to finish.

"She finally agreed to go with me," Mako continued hollowly. "It wasn't until after I arrived that I found out she had invited everyone else too _and _told them why… I'm sure you remember that day. You were our server."

Takeru nodded slowly. He could scarcely forget it. It had been complete and utter mayhem. Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong. He had felt like a caged animal at the zoo, unable to escape the pointing and laughing crowd as they did their very best to make his and everyone else's day as horrendous as possible. But for all he could recall every excruciating detail of pain and embarrassment, he couldn't remember Mako being there.

"I was so horrified," Mako continued dejectedly. "I molded myself into the background to try and distance myself from them as much as possible. When it only seemed to encourage them further, I slipped out in shame." She gripped the counter behind her so tightly the white of her knuckles showed. "I heard later from listening to people who had been there that it had only gotten worse after I left, by then I was too appalled to ever want to go back."

She laughed once, bitterly. "But Addison made sure that I joined her with _every_ visit, even if she had to drag me there; my aunt all but shoved me out the door every time she rang our doorbell." She sighed deeply. "After awhile Addison seemed to ignore me as she took great delight in continuing her chaos, and I finally discovered that while I couldn't do much, I could do…something. When she wasn't looking, I did what I could. Even though I knew it was never enough and would never make up for what I had done."

Mako stiffened suddenly when she felt a pair of arms encircle her and hold her gently.

"You've done more than enough," he told her softly.

Hesitantly, she released her grip on the counter and slid her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He smiled into her hair. "You need to stop apologizing."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

He held her tighter. "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I -" She cut herself off when he held her even tighter. She laughed quietly. "Okay, okay I'll stop."

"Just tell me one thing."

"Hmm?"

"You said that you liked me then," he steeled himself, his heart beating rapidly. "What about now?"

"I never stopped," she whispered, blushing.

He sighed deeply in contentment, "Good. Because I like you too."

Mako felt tears of intense relief and gratitude prick at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't stop the smile of her release and joy that slowly spread across her lips. Her arms tightened more fully around Takeru, pressing her face into his shoulder as those tears finally brimmed over. "Thank you."


	13. Together

**Author's Note:** Once more influenced by a song. This time it was repeats of Lady Antebellum's "_Just a Kiss,_" after more repeats of "_Everything_" from the previous chapter. I'm sure you couldn't imagine why. :3 Here's my belated Valentine's Day gift to you. ;D Hope you enjoy it. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen<em>

_Together _

Mako couldn't keep the smile off her face as she dried the dishes Takeru handed her after he had washed them.

Now that they had finally cleared the air between them and at long last begun to understand, the night had slipped by in a happy bubble. They had completed cooking their dinner and enjoyed every bite, even Takeru who claimed that it was her best yet. Although, he did help with the cooking more than she had originally planned…

She shook her head at her thoughts.

"What?" Takeru asked, noticing her amusement.

"Just thinking," she told him.

"About…?"

"You," she teased him lightly, delighted when he blushed but didn't fight the smile on his face.

"That has to be a depressing thought."

Mako laughed and shoved his shoulder with her wet hand, leaving a damp imprint on his shirt.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in mock horror as the feeling of the warm water seeped through his sleeve. He flicked water droplets from his hand on her face and she gasped in surprise.

He couldn't stop the grin on his face as she blinked up at him in a playful glare. "Better be careful, mister. Revenge could come at any moment, especially when you least expect it."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

She grinned back, crossing her arms in front of her. "It could be." She glanced at the clock, her eyes widening in genuine surprise. "Is that really the time?"

Takeru glanced at it, taken aback by the late hour himself.

"Where did the time go?" Mako sighed. She didn't want the night to end. Everything finally seemed like it might just possibly be falling into place. She was afraid that should she fall asleep tonight, she'd wake up to find it all to be nothing more than a dream.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Takeru asked to fill in the silence that was threatening from the abrupt reminder of reality.

Mako nodded absently.

"Would you - I mean, if you want to - you're welcome to come over my place when your shift is over," Takeru managed to stumble through his invitation. He fought to keep down the flush that threatened from his embarrassment. Mako's answering smile eased his nerves.

"I'd love to," she assured him.

He smiled back and dried off his hands on the towel she handed to him while she grabbed his coat from the back of the kitchen chair. He shrugged into it with murmured thanks, shooting her a look of curiosity as she grabbed her own from the other room.

"I'll walk you out," she answered his unspoken question. After she buttoned up her own winter coat she held her hand out to him.

Silently Takeru slipped his hand into hers, automatically lacing their fingers together with a familiarity that spoke more of a lifelong habit than a budding relationship.

As she eased the door open and led Takeru out, Mako risked a glance back, feeling her heart begin to beat faster at the look he had on his face, his eyes locking on hers. She turned to face him fully, grabbing his other hand in her empty one and tugging him along.

Takeru gently nudged the door closed with his foot as he let her pull him forward.

She didn't stop until her lower back hit the metal guardrail, her heart now furiously pounding in her chest.

Takeru placed his hands on either side of the cool metal railing, trapping Mako in his embrace. He watched her face, his breath taken away by the clear silver moonlight casting its soft glow over her features.

She searched his eyes, knowing now as she had back in the locker room, that it was once again her choice. He didn't want to push her too far too fast. If she truly wanted this, it was her decision.

Not once did they break eye contact, each searching for the answers to unspoken questions; every subtle movement answering more fully than words ever could.

She bit her bottom lip in a moment of indecision. This was okay, right? It was _finally_ okay? She was afraid of messing up again, but…Tentatively she reached out and grasped the sides of his jacket, pulling him closer so that there was no more space between them.

Mako tilted her head up and slowly raised herself up on her toes as he dipped down to meet her. As their lips touched in the moonlight, she felt a rush like fire burning through her. It warmed her from deep inside, spreading to every inch of her body and silencing her doubts and reservations. Her arms released their hold on his jacket as they slipped up to encircle his neck and she pulled him flush up against her.

Takeru kept his grip on the rail, afraid that if he let it go, he wouldn't be able to control his hands as their kiss deepened and they felt their simmering feelings finally being loosened into the passion they had both longed for, for far too long.

Panting slightly, they broke apart for a short moment before Takeru recaptured her lips, unable to get enough of her taste.

Eventually they parted and Takeru rested his forehead against hers, sighing deeply. Mako giggled and Takeru felt it deep inside his chest. He pressed his lips to the dip between her neck and shoulder, smiling at her gasp. He pulled back and felt his smile deepen at the fiery look in her eyes.

"Tease," she accused him, unable to hold back her own smile.

He released his grip on the guardrail and slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close. Mako rested her cheek on his chest and sighed in contentment, watching the silver vapors rise into the moonlight.

"Hey, Takeru?"

"Hmmm?"

"This is real, right? I'm not going to wake up tomorrow to find that this was all just a dream?"

His hold on her tightened. "I'm not letting you go Mako."

She smiled and relaxed fully into his embrace. "Good, because I don't think I could let you go again." She slid her arms around his waist, enveloped in the smell that was uniquely Takeru and relishing the warmth that seemed to radiate off of him. She had never felt safer in her life.

They stood there, holding each other in the quiet, gentle moonlight for a long time until Takeru sighed and released his hold.

"Jii's going to start worrying if I don't head home," he murmured. "I didn't call him and tell him that I was coming here."

Mako smiled and shook her head. "What is this? Our responsible-to-a-fault manager forgetting to contact his loving grandfather and making him worry?"

"It's all your fault, you know," Takeru grinned.

Mako raised in eyebrow, a playful smile tugging at her lips. "Oh really? How so?"

"You make me forget everything else when I'm around you."

Mako felt her face flush. Takeru chuckled at her expression. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, leaning in for one more gentle kiss.

It was soft. Quick. Like a habit. Like they'd do it for the rest of their lives.

"Goodnight," he whispered as he actively worked to pull back and release his remaining hold on her.

"Night," she answered softly, her eyes glazed with warmth and longing. She grasped the cool guardrail behind her to not only hold her up, but to refrain from following him as he made his way toward the stairs. He stopped at the edge of the steps, turned and waved, before heading down. Mako waved back, watching his departing figure with a sigh.

She turned around and leaned over the metal railing to watch his retreating figure as it was swallowed up by the night and shadows. Mako rested her head in her hand as she gazed up at the moon that shone down on her and let her mind relive every moment of the past few hours.

"Mako?"

Mako's dreamy eyes looked over to see her roommate looking at her in question.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?"

Mako shook her head. "Not at all."

"I just saw Takeru leave," Kotoha began.

"Mmhmm," Mako answered wistfully.

"And…? What happened?" Kotoha asked hesitantly. "Did everything go okay? Were you two able to talk?"

"We did a little more than just talk," Mako replied, her smile widening as she caught her friend's eye.

Kotoha gasped and ran over to Mako, grasping her sleeve and tugging on it in her urgency. "What happened? Spill!"

"Well…" Mako grinned brilliantly as she confessed the entire night. Before she was done, Kotoha was squealing and jumping up and down in unabashed delight.

She danced around in circles in the moonlight before hugging Mako tightly but briefly before returning to her excited dancing. "I knew it! I knew it! Oh Mako! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to tell Chiaki and the others!"

Mako laughed as Kotoha grabbed her hands and swung her around in circles, feeling like things might _finally_ be falling back into place in her life.

* * *

><p>"That's just stupid."<p>

"Chiaki," Kotoha sighed.

"What? You're telling us that she was pushing Takeru away and all that other nonsense because she felt _guilty_ for Addison and her groupies creating havoc?"

"Chiaki, it sounds like she had a lot going on at the time," Ryunosuke tried to explain, _again_. "Between her grandmother passing away, having to move in with her aunt, her parent's ignorance, _and_ her friends' betrayal? It would be a lot to handle for anyone, and when you have no one to turn to… it just builds and builds until some people drown in it." He shrugged. "I'd say she's done pretty well if pushing him away was the worst that happened."

"I know, I know," Chiaki scowled. "I didn't call _her_ stupid, just the situation." He cracked his knuckles. "I think Addison and her group need a good kick in the ass to completely sort it out."

Genta shook his head. "Like Jii said, they can't hold anything over her head anymore. They'll leave her alone now. Hopefully…"

Chiaki laughed shortly. "Right. On what planet? They'll just come up with something else."

Ryunosuke grimaced. "I might have to agree with Chiaki on this one."

"I wish she'd just leave them alone," Kotoha frowned. "They're finally able to get a chance to be happy together. They've liked each other for so long now."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Chiaki asked.

"Take-chan should be getting off his shift soon," Genta answered.

"And Mako is downstairs in our apartment getting dressed," Kotoha informed them. "Her class ran late, so she's running behind."

"Any bets on them running into each other before they get up to our apartment?" Genta asked wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

"I'll take that bet," Ryunosuke grinned.

"What's wrong if they run into each other?" Kotoha asked in confusion. "They're both headed here anyways."

Chiaki looked at his girlfriend in exasperation. "What happens every time we run into each other Kotoha?" She still looked confused. "When we're alone?"

It took Kotoha another minute before her face turned pink in realization. "Oh."

Chiaki grinned cheekily and slid an arm around her waist. "Yes, 'oh'."

"Hey, hey!" Genta exclaimed in a mock-whisper. "They're here! Come look!" He gestured wildly from his and Ryunosuke's window.

Chiaki and Kotoha looked up to see Ryunosuke and Genta trying to stealthily shift aside their blinds to peek out the window and spy on their friends. Kotoha giggled as Chiaki rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Aww, look at the way they're looking at each other," Ryunosuke commented.

"Odds on a 'hello kiss' before they knock on the door?" Genta asked as he turned to his roommate.

"Oh definitely," Ryunosuke answered. "I'd try more for a make-out session if we're betting."

Chiaki laughed. "So are we taking bets on if it's actually going to happen or for how long it lasts?"

"Duration," Ryunosuke and Genta answered at the same time.

Chiaki burst out into another laugh before he kissed Kotoha soundly but discreetly on the lips, grinning at her mischievously as she stood slightly dazed but content. His arm still around her wait and his hand resting on her hip, he drew her over to the window to join their two friends.

"So how long are we betting for?"

Kotoha groaned quietly. "Can't we just give them some privacy?"

"No," all three boys answered in unison.

"It's Take-chan we're talking about," Genta explained.

"At the rate he was going, we thought he'd remain celibate for the rest of his life," Chiaki stated.

"Or join a priesthood," Ryunosuke added.

The three nodded solemnly.

"Oh come on guys," Kotoha tried. "He wasn't _that _bad."

Chiaki lifted an eyebrow in questioning at his girlfriend. "Kotoha, when was the last time he ever showed even the _slightest_ interest in anyone?"

"There have always been lots of girls who've tried to give him their number…"

"And when has he _ever_ called a single one of them back or seemed remotely inclined to even talk with them?"

"And don't say 'at work'," Genta cut in. "Because then he _has_ to talk them."

Kotoha searched her memories, her brow furrowed in deep thought. She finally looked at them in exasperation.

"Exactly." Ryunosuke nodded in affirmation. He glanced back out the blinds. "Ah drat it all, we missed the beginning. Now we can't time it properly."

Genta and Chiaki rushed to the blinds and peeked out, leaving Kotoha shaking her head at the trio.

"We can still try starting from now?" Chiaki asked.

Kotoha slapped a hand to her forehead in embarrassment. "We really should give them their privacy…"

"But it's just getting to the good part!" Ryunosuke exclaimed.

"Way to go Take-chan!"

Chiaki whistled quietly. "Mako looks like she knows what she's doing." He smirked. "Do you think she had to teach him all the tricks?"

Kotoha groaned as the three guys began laughing so hard that they had to back away from the window before they were noticed.

They were still wiping tears from their eyes when the knock sounded at the door. Shaking her head at the three, Kotoha unlocked and opened the wooden door, holding it open for the couple to enter.

Takeru and Mako stopped short at the sight of the red-faced trio, identical grins on all their faces.

Takeru merely raised an eyebrow in question, but Mako turned to her friend. "Dare I ask?"

Kotoha shook her head and sighed. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

><p>"<em>Psst.<em>"

Kotoha turned, empty tray table in hand. Her eyes wandered down the hall, trying to locate the source of the sound. Finally she spotted Chiaki and Genta waving wildly at her from just behind the doorframe of the break room. Her head tilted in curiosity as she traversed the length of the hall to join the duo.

"What are you -?"

Chiaki slammed a hand over her mouth, as both he and Genta motioned for her to be silent. Kotoha nodded her head that she understood before Chiaki released her. She looked at them questioningly until they pointed toward the inside of the adjoining room.

Getting the hint, Kotoha tiptoed closer and peeked inside the room, her curiosity washing over her. She frowned in puzzlement as she just saw Mako and Takeru conversing quietly while they ate what looked like lunch.

Kotoha backed away from the doorframe and gave Chiaki and Genta puzzled looks. They sighed in silent exasperation until they spotted Ryunosuke. Again they waved frantically, motioning for him to keep silent as he approached.

Once Ryunosuke had a peak inside, he almost dropped to the floor in shock.

"He's taking a break?" Ryunosuke muttered quietly. "Since when does he take a break?"

"Since now," Genta grinned cheekily, keeping his voice low.

Kotoha put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Come on guys," she whispered. "He's taken breaks before."

Chiaki's eyebrow rose. "Really? Name the last time you remember seeing it."

Kotoha stood there for a full minute, wracking her memories, sure she had seen their manager take a break at least _once_. He couldn't have been _that_ bad before.

She drew a blank, looking at her boyfriend helplessly.

"Exactly," Ryunosuke nodded solemnly.

All four turned at the sound of sudden, quiet laughter coming from inside the room.

Ryunosuke's eyes grew wide. "He laughs!"

Chiaki looked floored. "I didn't know he could _smile_ let alone _laugh_."

"Now you guys are exaggerating," Genta commented.

"Not by much," Chiaki muttered. Ryunosuke nodded his head eagerly in agreement.

There was another bout of laughter and the four crept closer to the doorframe, all four peering inside at the same time so that they appeared stacked on top of one another.

Kotoha, scrunched into a ball at the bottom sighed dreamily. "I'm so happy for them."

Chiaki, right above her, one hand gently braced on her back for balance, watched quietly.

Ryunosuke was peering over Chiaki's shoulder in a slight crouch. "I think she's good for him."

Genta, who stood on his tiptoes at the top of the group looking over Ryunosuke's shoulder nodded. "Take-chan just might start taking all of his lunch time now too."

"It's good for him," Ryunosuke agreed.

"Yeah, but how often have we ever been able to convince him of it?" Chiaki commented.

"Mako's going to make an amazing bride," Kotoha sighed in admiration.

The three guys all looked down at her. "Bride?"

Kotoha nodded emphatically.

"And just who is she going to marry?" Chiaki asked.

Kotoha looked up at the three and shook her head in disbelief. "Takeru, of course."

The trio paused, looking back in the room when another bout of soft laughter floated out.

"Huh." Ryunosuke watched the couple and began to nod slowly in agreement.

"Our little Take-chan, with a wife?" Genta's grin couldn't possibly get any bigger. "Imagine all the little Mako and Take-chan's running around!"

Kotoha's eyes lit up at the possibility. "They'd be so adorable too!"

Chiaki snorted. "So which of you are going to tell Takeru and Mako that you're already planning their wedding and the number of kids they're going to have. I'm sure they'd like to be included in this discussion of their lives."

Ryunosuke and Genta shook their heads, almost in sympathy.

"You just don't get it yet," Ryunosuke informed him. "We -" He stopped as they felt a sudden presence. All four turned back toward the doorframe to see Mako standing before them, her arms crossed and one delicate eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Do I really need to ask?" She waited as the guilty party smiled back at her in slight embarrassment.

Takeru slid in behind her and stopped short at the sight of his four friends lined up like a snowman as if they were in a cartoon. "What are you guys doing?"

Mako smiled as the four colored slightly. "I'd say they were spying," Mako's smile widened as the four looked at each other in slight panic.

Chiaki was the first to react as he grabbed his girlfriends hand, yanked her up and fled down the hall with her. "We were just heading out to the floor to check on our customers!"

Genta straightened up with a smirk on his face. "I would love to tell ya, Take-chan, but Ryunosuke is just so insistent upon it." He patted his roommate's shoulder and strolled away as casually as possible, leaving a gaping Ryunosuke behind.

Takeru watched his oldest friend disappear down the hall and back into the kitchens with an amused smile. He turned to see Ryunosuke's mouth opening and closing like a fish as he searched for a plausible explanation while Mako stared him down, one foot tapping away as she waited.

Finally, hiding his amusement, he stepped closer to Mako and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over at him as he turned to Ryunosuke. "Isn't it about your break time?"

Ryunosuke almost sagged in visible relief at being let off the hook. "Yes! Thank you!" He scampered into the break room so fast he almost tripped over his own feet.

Mako bit back her laughter. "You're too easy on them." She winked to let him know she was joking before standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "But that's one of the reasons I was drawn to you."

This time Takeru didn't bother to hide his smile. "Oh really?"

"Umhmm," she answered a sly smile on her face. She leaned in as if for a kiss, but drew back at the last minute. "I really should be getting back to work."

Takeru who had leaned in, eager for a kiss, glared at her playfully.

She laughed, arms crossed behind her back as she began to retreat down the hall backwards. "I told you I would pay you back one day."

He continued to glare at her, a smile tugging at his lips. She stuck her tongue out at him before fleeing down the hall, her laughter floating back to him.

Takeru shook his head, laughing quietly to himself as he headed toward the kitchen, ready to interrogate Genta for an explanation.


	14. Inappropriate

**Author's Note: **It has been far too long since I last updated, but things have gotten quite busy as of late. Fortunately, they may be lightening up a smidge after next week and I might be able to get the remaining chapters up in a more decent time frame. Anywho, without further ado, I present the latest update to _Veneer_, which is much longer than I intended it to be. XD Enjoy~! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen<em>

_Inappropriate_

Mako strolled out onto the floor, a whimsical smile on her face as the sight of her friends stacked in the doorframe with identical guilty faces bubbled back to the surface. She all but skipped to her table as the following memory of her teasing Takeru cut in, her smile growing as she recalled the expression on his face.

She stopped at her customer's table, pulling out her pad and pencil as she continued to daydream. "Hi! I'm Mako and I'll be -"

"My girlfriend for the night?"

Mako looked up at the intrusion and was taken aback by the sight of the _last_ person she had thought she'd see tonight.

"Kai." Her high spirits vanished in an instant to be replaced with her schooled mask.

"Aww, come on Mako, don't be like that," the arrogant youth grinned up at her. "You were so cheerful before. Why don't you bring that smile back for me, huh?" He winked.

"Would you like to hear our specials for the evening?" Mako continued on, ignoring his comments.

Kai looked her up and down, lingering in a few choice places. "I'd say something _special_ has definitely happened to you lately. You seem…different somehow."

"Have you had a chance to look at our drink menu? I can take your order now, and give you some time to look over the meals for tonight in privacy." A tense note crept into her tone.

"I can think of a little place I'd like to take _you_ for some privacy," he caught Mako's steely gaze and his grin widened. "But in answer to your question, I need to wait a little longer, my friends are running late."

Mako bit back a sigh. "I can always take your drink order now while you wait." She wanted nothing more than to walk away, but was determined to remain courteous despite the strong urge to hit him with a menu.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, giving her an ample view of his lean torso. "Like what you see?"

This time Mako rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"What happened to that _bounce_ you approached me with, huh, Mako? You seemed so excited to see me when you first got to my table. Why the cold shoulder now?"

Mako counted to three in her head before turning her head. "I'll get your order when the rest of your party arrives, sir."

"What if I need something?"

"You are more then welcome to send another waiter to come find me."

"And you'll come running?"

"Only for the emergency exit," Mako muttered to herself before stalking back to the kitchen.

"Hey Mako! What's -" Genta stopped when he caught sight of her face. "What happened?"

Mako shook her head and waved his concerns away. "It's nothing."

"Your face is like Take-chan's," Genta continued as he pushed food around on his skillet. "The moment it falls into that cleverly designed mask you both have perfected, it's a clear sign that something is wrong."

Mako glanced over at Genta, a subtle look of surprise etched across her features. He glanced over at her briefly and shrugged. "I've known him a long time; you two are a lot alike."

Mako deflated slightly as she sighed. She stole a brief glance around before sidling closer. "Kai's back," she murmured. "I have his table tonight and it sounds like he's bringing guests."

Genta looked at her sharply. "Get your table switched."

"I'm not going to give him the satisfaction."

"Mako," Genta's voice was a subtle warning.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "He's…he's just…"

"An ass?" Genta supplied helpfully.

Mako felt the corners of her mouth tug up against her will. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Genta grinned back. "Glad to be of help." His face became serious again. "Don't hesitate if gets to be too much."

"I won't," she promised.

"And Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Takeru."

"I don't want to bother him with -"

"He'll find out anyways. Better that he hears it from you directly."

Mako sighed. "You're right." She smiled quietly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he assured her as he adjusted the temperature on the stovetop.

"It's nice seeing him so happy for a change," he continued, dropping his voice so that only she could hear. "I'm really rooting for the two of you." He met her gaze. "You're good for him; I haven't heard him laugh so much since we were kids."

Mako dropped her gaze, humbled but feeling a warm feeling spread through her chest.

"I'm sure it's the same for you too."

Mako remained silent, unsure of how to respond; unable to deny but unwilling to acquiesce.

He turned off the heat and slid the food onto an awaiting plate before nudging her gently with his shoulder. "Now go tell your adoring boyfriend." His grin widened as her cheeks flamed; Takeru had "officially" asked her last week and their friends had been teasing them almost nonstop since then. "I'll let the rest of the gang know when they pass through."

Mako nodded and exited into the hallway. As she made to pass back out onto the floor in search of said "adoring boyfriend" she all but ran into him as he was heading into the back.

Takeru caught her by the shoulders as she backpedaled in surprise. "Hey," he smiled. He caught the look on her face and instantly his dropped. "What happened?"

Mako bit her lip. She _really_ wanted to be able to handle this on her own, and she hated to be one of those girls who turned to her boyfriend the moment a problem popped up but… Mako sighed quietly. "Kai's back."

Takeru frowned at her as he tried to place the name.

"The one who cornered me outside the restaurant?" Mako murmured. She watched as his eyes flashed and a shadow passed over his face.

"Mako…"

She held up a hand to stop him before he could say another word. "I'll be fine."

He studied her quietly for a moment. "Is he alone tonight?"

Mako squirmed slightly, knowing already how he was going to react. "No," she admitted reluctantly.

Takeru opened his mouth to respond, but she held up her hand again to cut him off.

"I already know what you're going to say," she cut in. "But I don't want to give them the satisfaction. I want to be able to handle them; they're not going to push us around anymore."

Takeru crossed his arms across his chest and gave her an exasperated look.

Mako steeled herself, but kept her voice low. "I mean it! I'm not going to let them push Kotoha, Chiaki, Ryunosuke, you, or _any_one else around. I'm sick of it." She gestured wildly with her hands in frustration.

Takeru was working to hide the smile on his face as her anger flared to the surface. She had grown incredibly protective of all her co-workers once she had finally adjusted to the place and people, and they to her. He fought the urge to hug her tightly for it.

Instead he kept his features serious and schooled. It made sense really. She was the only one that could cut through their shenanigans without dire consequences from Tanba. It wouldn't matter who Takeru reassigned to the table; they would come up with a new scheme to create mischief if they felt so inclined.

However, if Mako remained as their server, they might hesitate before causing trouble. On the other hand, they also knew more about her then he liked. Which meant that their trouble was more personal and targeted.

Mako kept her peace as she watched Takeru think through it on his own. She could almost see his thoughts as they raced around in his head and pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth to keep from adding to them.

Finally he nodded. "Alright, you can keep the table, but on one condition." He looked her directly in the eye. "The moment Kai, Addison, or any of them step over the line, _I'm_ stepping in."

Takeru was one of the _last_ people she wanted tangled up with her past anymore than he already was, but Mako also knew that he didn't want her near them at all either. It was the best either of them could compromise on and she knew it. Even if neither of them really liked it.

She let out a slow breath. "Okay, deal." She looked back up at him with a teasing look in her eyes. "We're getting better. Last time we were yelling."

Takeru winced at the memory. "In front of everyone."

She grinned playfully. "I'd say we're making excellent progress. Don't you?"

Takeru couldn't hide his answering smile. He glanced quickly up and down the hallway before leaning in close and kissing her softly. "Much better," he teased as she flushed.

"Get a room!"

Mako jumped away from Takeru as if she had been electrocuted. They looked over to see Chiaki walking by, shaking his head.

"And Kotoha says _I'm_ bad," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He raised his voice so the couple could hear. "Better be careful. It could be someone _else_ next time." The emphasis he put into his tone was a swift reminder that no one really had a desire for Tanba to find out about their relationship.

Tanba wasn't known for his fondness of dating amongst his employees; he'd fired others for less. Kotoha and Chiaki had a time of it concealing their relationship from him as it was, and he hardly acknowledged the two except to yell at them for something they had or hadn't done, justified or not.

But Tanba watched Takeru like a hawk, ready to ream him out for the smallest indiscretion or accident, be it his own or another employee's. To Tanba, it didn't matter. Any accident or mishap was Takeru's fault.

With Mako, Tanba was wary. He couldn't call her out on something for fear of the repercussions from the upper tiers of society, not that she _had_ done anything of course, but that was of small consequence to him. So instead he largely left her alone, ignoring the fact that she was there unless it was to fawn over her in front of other customers so that he could preen his own image. He had taken to trying to give her advice in the beginning, explaining to her that she should "steer clear of the riffraff the place had collected recently." But after the look she had given him for his "advice," he hadn't dared to try again.

If Tanba ever found out that Mako and Takeru were dating? Well, no one was too keen on finding out just exactly what would happen. So everyone had agreed to try and keep it quiet at work. But Takeru and Mako were finding that that was easier said than done; the challenge was much more difficult than they had originally anticipated.

The entire staff knew already and were happy for the pair. Everyone else had seen it coming on for a long time now, so no one was really surprised. And as silently as they had noticed, they had agreed to keep silent about it too. Why invite trouble when Tanba and certain customers could provide enough in one evening to last a lifetime?

Maybe it was because of the challenge of keeping it quiet right under Tanba's nose, but if Mako and Takeru really ever stopped to think on it, they were a little reckless about their relationship at work sometimes. It was easiest to relax when he wasn't there; no one gave a damn then. And it wasn't like the pair were engrossed in each other to the point where it affected their work. On the contrary, the couple kept it professional at the restaurant. Only someone who was really paying attention would notice the side-long glances, hidden smiles, or occasional brief touches that could indicate more than just a manager talking to his co-worker, or even just a friend talking to another.

Only their friends knew that the two would occasionally steal a kiss when they thought no one was looking. And usually no one was. Their friends just had more of an invested _interest_ in the two and were much more attentive to the public displays of affection then anyone else. Or as Kotoha liked to call it, "stalking them to the point of idiocy." Of course said friends would merely respond that they only had the purest of intentions at heart upon which she would roll her eyes and shoo them away to give the couple the privacy they thought they had.

As such, Takeru and Mako had gotten a tad careless as of late, and thus were more than startled when Chiaki had caught them in the hallway.

Mako flushed brightly. "I'm going to go back out and check my tables," she whispered in embarrassment. She paused when she felt a hand grasp her elbow gently. She turned and looked into Takeru's colored but serious face.

"I mean it Mako. One step."

Mako smiled gratefully. "I know. And thank you."

He nodded before continuing down the hallway, looking back over his shoulder discreetly as he watched Mako's dark head retreat back out into the light of the open floor. He had the nagging desire to follow her and ensure that she was alright, but managed to squash the instinctive, protective flare with some difficulty. He needed to trust that she knew when too far was too far, and to seek him out if and when that time came. With great reluctance he turned completely and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Mako schooled her breathing as she tried to calm down the flush on her face. She headed back out towards Kai's awaiting table and noticed Addison, her boyfriend, Reina and Stephanie all sitting down. She sighed quietly to herself. It was going to be a long night, even with only the five of them to contend with.<p>

She halted abruptly when a firm hand grasped her upper arm. Mako turned to see Ryunosuke looking between her and the awaiting table with a grim face. Before he could say a word, Mako preempted him.

"I want to handle it," she told him decisively. "And yes, Takeru already knows."

Ryunosuke just stared at her for a quiet moment before his eyes narrowed as he glanced over at the table. "Just be careful," he warned. "I don't like the look of that guy."

Mako's eyes flicked over to the table to see Kai eyeing her hungrily. She nodded at her friend before patting his hand with more reassurance than she actually felt and continued on toward the table.

"Is this everybody?" she asked in a falsely-cheery voice.

"Well, _you_ could join us, you know."

Mako worked hard not to roll her eyes. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then. Can I get your drinks for the evening?"

She wrote down the orders as they went around the table. As she finished the last one, Addison spoke up.

"So Kai tells us that you have a new bounce in your step Mako. Good news?"

Mako made a noncommittal answer. She could feel Addison studying her closer in response, and Mako shifted uncomfortably, feeling like she was suddenly under a microscope.

"You can try to hide it all you want Mako, but we both know I'll find out eventually. Why don't you just tell us now and save yourself the trouble?"

Mako paused a moment before looking her one-time friend in the eye. "Because my personal life is no longer a concern of yours Addison." She turned to face her fully. "I'm only going to ask you once more. Please, leave me alone and stop harassing everyone."

Reina and Stephanie glared at her, but Addison's smile only widened.

Mako turned the conversation back to getting their dinner orders before heading back into the kitchen to place her orders, checking her other tables and customers along the way.

* * *

><p>Takeru paced back and forth in the back, trying to give Mako her space and let her handle everything, but unbidden thoughts kept popping into his mind and it was beginning to stress him out.<p>

Genta watched him out of the corner of his eye. "You'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that Take-chan." He tried a grin for his friend. "She'll be fine."

Takeru nodded but couldn't stop fidgeting all the same. He had already asked Ryunosuke to keep an eye out for her on the floor so that he wouldn't be seen "hovering." He would have asked Kotoha and Chiaki too, but both were off for the night. Kotoha had the day off completely, and Chiaki's shift had ended earlier, lending the two to a full night of each other's company. Kotoha had been ecstatic that they were finally getting an official "date" night after so long.

At that moment, one of the waitresses walked in. Her gaze darting around quickly, checking for signs of Tanba, she zipped over to Takeru's side. "Those boys at Mako's table are still harassing her," she told him quietly. "They keep making sexual jokes and allusions about her." Her gaze darkened. "Can't we send them home?"

"Do you really think Tanba would allow that?" Genta asked from just behind Takeru, having heard the whole thing.

The girl bit her lip and huffed. "If we could get rid of them and him this place would be perfect."

"Dare to dream," Genta grinned. The girl smiled tiredly back before heading back out the door. She paused briefly to hold it open for someone heading in.

Takeru looked up to see Mako walking in, rotating her shoulders slightly to release some of the tension. She caught Takeru's knowing eye and smiled reassuringly, she squeezed his hand briefly in affirmation before grabbing her next order, thanking the cooks, and walking back out the door.

"She's holding it together pretty well," Genta commented when the door had swung back into place behind her.

Takeru nodded. He knew Genta had seen the strain in her posture the same as he did. With any luck though, they might all get through this night without a major incident.

It was a quiet moment when Ryunosuke went on break that their luck ran out. Even without him on the floor, there were plenty of other servers roaming the rooms to keep an eye on the situation. Their co-workers had rather taken to Mako, and were tired of the harassment themselves. Without asking, they had all silently agreed to keep an extra eye out when Addison or any of her company descended into the restaurant.

It had just been one of the rare moments when suddenly you looked up and realized there wasn't a single server on the floor. It wasn't until it was too late that Mako realized she was completely alone.

Genta, Ryunosuke and Takeru were talking quietly in back when they first heard the absolute silence out on the floor, followed by a growing din. The three looked at each other in confusion, just beginning to wonder what in the world was going on when the doors swung open to reveal a woman who did not look like she belonged. In fact, she looked like a customer. And she was _not_ happy.

"I'm looking for a manager," she stated abruptly.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Takeru inquired politely.

She turned to him and all but glared. "One of your waitresses has been harassed all night long, but she's managed to put up with it remarkably well. But now they're going too far. She needs help, and they need to be taken care of. _Now._"

Without a word the trio strode out the door with a purposeful gait, trying not to alarm customers as they passed, the woman hot on their heels.

They heard the silence from the customers furthest back as they strained to hear the commotion, their necks craning around other people and objects to catch a glimpse. The closer they got the more people began to murmur as they stared in shock, a few were beginning to become openly vocal in protest.

The three arrived on a scene of Mako trying to get Kai to release his vice like grip on her as the other's at the table simply looked on and laughed. Addison sat back and watched with vindictive amusement, her eyes glinting wit malice. Her boyfriend was up on his feet, arguing in the face of some the more proactive surrounding customers, and telling them to mind their own business.

Mako was visibly shaking, the color high in her cheeks; they hadn't seen her this mad in a long time.

She was discovering, to her ire, that as strong as she was, Kai, unfortunately, was stronger.

Ryunosuke immediately stepped in between Addison's boyfriend and the patrons, trying to calm them down before a physical fight broke out.

Takeru was at Mako's side in an instant. He grabbed Kai's wrist and with a quiet, deft move forced him to release her.

Kai scowled in pain and anger, rubbing his suddenly blazing wrist. "_What the hell?_"

Takeru grasped Mako by the wrist, saw her wince, and looked down to notice the red and raw skin, knowing already how much it would bruise later. He struggled to keep his temper in check; his anger turning cold and settling solidly into his stomach. Gently, he guided Mako behind him. "Genta, take her in back," he asked quietly. "Please." His tone was calm and controlled, almost nonchalant.

Genta nodded, knowing Takeru was furious from the tight control of his tone. He tried to guide Mako away as she rubbed her sore wrist, but she wasn't moving very quickly; she wasn't eager to leave Takeru alone.

Takeru, for his part, had turned back to Kai, his voice steely. "Get out."

"What?" Kai glared at the young manager before him, still favoring his wrist.

"You are no longer welcome in this establishment."

"You can't do that!" Kai's cry of outrage could be heard clear across the restaurant floor. All the patrons were watching the scene before them, their food growing cool on their plates.

"If you do not leave immediately, we will be forced to call the authorities. Please, _leave_." Takeru hadn't so much as twitched a muscle but his stance and demeanor told everyone who saw him that he meant business.

Kai shot him a dark look of loathing. "Try and make me."

There was a quiet moment as everyone held their collective breaths, eyes darting between the two as they wondered what would happen next.

"_WHAT is going on out here?_" Tanba's screeching voice rang through the sudden silence.

Heads turned wildly to look in his direction, having forgotten his presence entirely. Only Kai and Takeru seemed oblivious as each tried to stare the other down.

Suddenly everyone in the restaurant seemed to be talking at once as they all tried to tell Tanba what they had witnessed. The momentary confusion almost blew Tanba off his feet until he managed to quiet them all down with "one at a time, one at a time!"

Once a general quiet had descended once more, with the obvious sounds of whispered patrons in the background, Tanba turned to Addison's group first to explain.

"We were just messing around," Addison's boyfriend started up.

"She was _asking_ for it," Reina added.

Voices sprang up all at once again, defending Mako and her actions.

Tanba held up a hand for silence, irritation visibly showing on his face, as he asked Mako for her side.

Mako explained, in a tight voice, about the continued sexual allusions, invitations, and advances by Kai from previous visits, culminating in tonight's escapade when he had become physical with her. Various customers from the immediate vicinity quickly agreed with her, inputting their own views and observations throughout her story.

Then the woman, who had finally had enough and gone to retrieve a manager, explained her side, giving a complete explanation of Takeru's justified actions. She made a point to state that if the situation was not dealt with appropriately, she would most certainly _never_ be coming back. "And I will be sure to tell all of my friends about the incident too," she glared at Tanba and Kai. "I wouldn't want _my_ daughter to come to this place if people could get harassed so easily here."

Tanba's gazed darted around nervously as other customers echoed her statement.

In a detached sort of amusement, Mako watched the battle reign in Tanba's head. Finally, through gritted teeth, he acknowledged that Takeru's actions and decisions were the right ones, and told Kai to leave and not return.

Mako felt a small burst of satisfaction thrill through her, and she shared a small smile with Genta.

Addison was on her feet immediately, her expression livid, but she held her tongue.

Kai, still locked in a fierce gaze with Takeru, glared with hatred. "This isn't over yet," he muttered. "Better watch your back." Tanba placed an arm around the young man, guiding him outside and a good few feet away from the restaurant with Addison's boyfriend right on their heels.

"We're leaving," Addison spit out. She looked at Reina. "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind." Reina bolted to the bathroom as Addison and Stephanie stalked up to the front to pay their bill. Mako knew how reluctantly Addison was pulling out her money, but also knew that she wouldn't dare skip out with so many people still watching them intently.

Suddenly Takeru was at Mako's side and was quietly urging her to follow Genta into the back so that he and Ryunosuke could soothe the surrounding customers. Mako nodded and allowed Genta to lead her into the break room where she sat, cradling her wrist, until he came back with a cloth table napkin filled with ice. She smiled at him gratefully and rested it on her very red wrist, leaning back into her chair with a sigh.

Genta settled in next to her. "Good thing Chiaki wasn't here tonight," he said after a quiet moment. "There would have been a riot."

Mako couldn't stop the grin on her face before she winced quietly. "Kotoha's going to be upset."

There was another quiet moment before Genta spoke again. "What happened out there Mako? Why didn't you come and get one of us?"

"I'd like to know that too," Takeru's voice added to the otherwise quiet room. He was actively still working to keep his anger out of his voice, knowing he was angry at Kai and not her. Ryunosuke was right behind him, taking his solid place by leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed, as Takeru stood in front of the two at the table.

Mako's eyes flickered to each of them for a moment before she sighed. "It happened too fast," she began. "I looked up and suddenly realized that I was alone. Apparently Addison and her group of rabid hyenas did too. I couldn't get away fast enough." She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Takeru's voice was gentler. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, that's one less nuisance around here," Genta quipped, eager to dissolve the remaining tension in the room. "Thankfully those customers stepped in Take-chan, or Tanba would've had your head."

"It shouldn't have had to come to that," Ryunosuke bit in. "Someone needs to do something about this. _We_ need to do something about this." His brows came together as he thought out loud. "Do you think we should get the authorities involved?"

Genta bit out a harsh laugh. "Right. Who do you think they'll side with? Tanba and the 'upper society' or us poor college kids?"

Mako sat quietly, listening to their conversation, letting it all roll over in her head, an idea forming. After another moment she stood, having made a decision.

All three immediately stopped talking and looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Takeru asked, feeling he already knew the answer.

"To attend to my other customers."

"You should rest some more Mako," Genta commented, noting Takeru's thinly veiled look of exasperation. "I think they'll understand."

Mako shook her head. "Kai's behavior is no excuse to treat my other customers poorly."

This time, Genta sighed with Takeru.

"Please," her eyes pleaded with Takeru.

Finally, reluctantly he let her go. Her answering smile lit up her face and she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before clearing out of the break room.

"I don't know where she pulls that strength from," Ryunosuke trailed off.

Genta slapped Takeru on the shoulder. "You have an amazing woman there Take-chan. I hope I can be as lucky one day."

Ryunosuke nodded, grinning.

"Ahhh, go after her," Genta urged. "You know you want a quiet moment alone together. Ryunosuke will cover for you on the floor, and I'll watch the back. We can keep the place from burning down around our ears for a few minutes." He winked cheekily.

Takeru nodded his thanks before he hunted Mako down out on the floor.

Quietly, he slipped behind her and whispered in her ear. "I need to speak with you for a minute."

Mako fought the blush at his proximity as she nodded. "Excuse me for a moment," Mako addressed her customer.

"Oh you take all the time you need dearest," her elderly customer assured her. "My husband and I saw the entire thing. You just give yourself a quiet moment or two. We understand."

Mako felt an immense feeling of gratitude flood through her system. "Thank you."

The little old lady and her husband merely smiled back amusedly and waved their waitress and her manager away.

* * *

><p>Mako followed Takeru back through the back, down the hall, and out the back door.<p>

She looked at him questioningly once it had swung shut behind him. "Is everything okay, Takeru?"

One of his dark eyebrows rose. "I think I should be asking you that."

Mako waved his concern away with her good arm. "I'm fine."

He gently grasped her other wrist and she winced. He pushed back her long sleeve, noting that the bruising had already started, visible fingerprints surfacing along her smooth skin.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Mako tried to assure him. "I've had worse just from tripping over my own feet. Remember the band-aid on my forehead not too long ago?"

Takeru let a small grin grace his face as he shook his head in disbelief. He released her wrist and instead put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, holding her tight.

She slid her arms around him, returning the embrace, as she rested her cheek against his solid chest. "I'm fine. Really."

He kissed the top of her head, before resting his cheek there. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more. And sooner."

"Me too."

He chuckled. "Haven't we done this already?"

"Yep." Takeru could hear her answering smile.

"Are we ever going to stop apologizing for things beyond our control?"

"Probably not."

They both laughed, quietly.

He pulled back. "Hey Mako?"

She pulled back slightly in response. "Yes?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Feeling a growing hunger in him the longer the kiss lasted, he pulled back reluctantly. "We should go back in now."

Mako nodded in agreement but her eyes were trained on his lips. "Just one more thing." She grasped him by his dark tie and pulled him forward into a searing kiss, taking him by surprise. Readily, he kissed her back deeply until her back met with the unyielding brick wall of the building.

Takeru's hands were on her hips, tugging at her crisp blouse until they tugged free and he let his thumbs grace her warm skin underneath. The butterfly-like movement went a shiver up her spine and Mako gasped.

No longer bothering to hide his grin, he drew her back into the kiss.

In response, Mako began to tug at his tie, loosening it as she went before she deftly began to unbutton his collared shirt, smoothing the fabric aside and sliding her hands underneath. She could feel his heart beat strongly under her palm, its pounding increasing steadily as her nails traced lightly across his skin.

Takeru ghosted his hands over her hip bone and across her stomach, her muscles retracting from the new sensation.

"You know," Takeru began at a momentary lull in their kissing. "Some people get fired for fraternizing with their managers."

"Mmm," Mako answered. "Better not get caught then, hmm?"

Takeru smirked before catching her lips again.

The back door banged open, startling them both.

Takeru automatically tucked Mako behind him and into the shadows.

Genta poked his head out, spotted Takeru with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie in disarray. He saw Mako peeking out tentatively from behind his shoulder. Genta's grin could have powered the entire city. "Might want to come back inside before Tanba notices you're gone and starts asking questions. Or worse, starts looking himself."

Takeru flushed from head to toe in embarrassment and the ebb of passion, his quick breaths making clouds of silver mist in the light of the bulb illuminating the back door, could only nod in response.

Still grinning from ear-to-ear, Genta patted the door frame twice. "Make sure his tie is straight Mako."

"Okay," Mako's voice came out in a higher note than usual.

Genta disappeared back through the door, all but skipping down the hall.

Mako pressed her face into Takeru's back, willing the heat away from her face. After a quiet moment she started to shake.

"Mako?" Takeru turned around and held her at arm's length. "Are you okay?"

Mako burst out laughing, her smile lighting up the night sky and her giggles filling the cool air with her warm mirth. "My heart jumped into my throat! And then - the embarrassment!" She dissolved into another fit of laughter.

By now, Takeru had joined her in her laughter.

Mako worked to collect herself, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh Genta, flawless timing, as usual."

Takeru hugged her, still shaking from laughter and kissed the top of her head. "He's right though, we should get back inside before someone _else_ notices."

As he released her, Mako immediately set to work tucking her shirt back in. Takeru worked on the buttons of his own shirt, before both smoothed out their uniforms and checking themselves over for obvious signs of dishevelment.

Takeru made a move to readjust his tie, but Mako brushed aside his hands and straightened it herself.

"Thanks," Takeru smiled down at her.

Mako grinned wickedly before pulling him forward gently by the garment and kissed him soundly one last time. "You're welcome," she whispered against his lips.

Takeru didn't stop his answering grin.


	15. Reprisal

**Author's Note: **Some good news, and some sad news. The good news: another long chapter, and one that was updated much quicker than the last! The sad news: this is the second-to-last chapter. One more to go (plus an epilogue)! I hope you enjoy it~! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen <em>

_Reprisal_

"It's weird."

"It's suspicious."

"I didn't think it was possible."

"That's because it isn't." Chiaki replied to his girlfriend as he, Kotoha, and Ryunosuke peered across the restaurant floor at Addison and her friends sitting peacefully and unassuming at their table.

"It has to be a trick," he continued, his eyes narrowing in his suspicions. The little gang of troublemakers were out in full-force tonight. Every one of Addison's female friends had arrived at the restaurant that evening for the first time in weeks after the last incident with Kai.

After Kai's banishment, Takeru and his friends had been on a full-alert, waiting for the inevitable retaliation. But none had come. They had waited in suspense for days that eventually flowed into weeks before they began to stop checking over their shoulders every time they walked out their front doors.

And here it was, Addison and company's first night back and they weren't uttering so much as a peep in complaint. They were almost…normal.

"What did I miss?" An amused Mako asked as she approached the trio from behind. "Everyone in back is buzzing about something, but no one would tell me anything."

"That's because you'd have to see it to believe it," Chiaki replied, his gaze still fixated on the far table.

Mako's brow furrowed as she looked at her friends, following their intent gazes to see her once-upon-a-time friend delicately taking a sip of water, her eyes fixed on her menu. Mako studied her for a long moment; she watched as Addison casually glanced at her watch then return to her menu.

Mako's brow furrowed in a slight frown. Instinct told her something was wrong, even if what she saw pointed otherwise. Addison had laid low for awhile now; not her usual style. And now her she was, back again, and not drawing the least bit of attention to hers`elf. The sign didn't bode well.

"Where's Take-chan?" Genta asked as he joined the group at the edge of the hallway.

"On his way," Mako answered distractedly. "His class ran late. I was talking to him on my way here. I just hung up with him." She watched something attract Addison's attention, and studied her as she drew her cell out of her purse, checking the message on the screen. Something in her expression changed, very minutely, but it made Mako check her own watch. "I have a few minutes before I have to clock-in," she muttered, mostly to herself. "Excuse me for a minute, I have a couple of calls I need to make."

The quartet heard her leave, but didn't pay her much attention as Mako moved steadily toward her locker. She twisted the combination in three fluid movements before hearing the familiar _click_, opening the door, and reaching for her own cellphone.

It only took her a moment to dial. She waited impatiently for the line to pick up.

"_Miss me already?" _A deep male voice laced with a tease reached her ears.

"Takeru." Mako let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, feeling her lips quirk up in a smile. She heard a light chuckle flow down the line and the butterflies eased.

"_Is everything okay?" _

"Just…nerves, I guess." Mako told him haltingly. She was reluctant to squash his last few moments of peace with the ill-favored news of tonight's houseguests, especially now that she could hear that he was safe and sound.

"_What are you nervous about? Is Tanba giving you a hard time tonight?"_

Mako shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "No, he's been holed up in his office all night according to everyone else. You wouldn't even know he was here if -"

"_If everyone didn't have that slight tense edge when he's in the vicinity."_ Takeru's voice sounded partially amused but mostly exhausted.

Mako bit her lip, wracking her brain to come up with something that might lift the weight off his shoulders, even minutely. "Everyone's here tonight," she tried, wanting to hit herself for not being able to come up with something better. "Ryunosuke, Genta, Kotoha, Chiaki…we'll make it a good night. We'll have fun."

She could almost see the quiet smile that tugged at his lips. _"Thanks, Mako." _

She smiled back. "I mean it," she insisted as she leaned against her locker. There was a pause on the other line and she waited.

"_Hey, Mako?" _

Mako felt her body clench at the tense tone in his voice. "What?" She asked immediately. "What happened?"

"_I'll have to talk to you later."_

"What's going on Takeru?" She felt her heart stop momentarily before it restarted again in a pounding rhythm.

"_I should be there in ten minutes."_ He hung up abruptly.

Mako listened to the dead air, unnerved. "Takeru?" she asked quietly. "Takeru!" When she pulled the phone away from her ear she saw that the call had been disconnected. She closed her eyes briefly, drawing in a quiet breath as she immediately hit another few buttons on her phone and held it up to her ear. As she waited for the call to connect she tried to suppress her rising panic.

As she heard the call connect, she cut off the voice on the other line. "I need to talk to you. _Now._"

"_You have my undivided attention."_

* * *

><p>Takeru snapped his phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket as he frowned at the group in front of him. He counted seven men around his age as they moved into position to surround him, forming a sloppy albeit effective circle. In response, Takeru silently shifted himself into a defensive position.<p>

The young men shifted slightly to allow another body through the ranks and Takeru recognized the face as the abrasive idiot he had had the pleasure to throw out from the restaurant weeks ago.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," Kai smiled genially. "What? All alone today?" He looked around in mock surprise. "None of your friends here to back you up?"

Takeru's eyes narrowed slightly but he kept his silence.

Kai's eyes hardened and his lip twitched down momentarily before he shrugged it off. "We weren't looking for them anyway. We're more interested in someone in particular…have you seen Mako lately?"

This time Takeru glared, his jaw muscles clenching. He felt a sort of intense relief knowing she was already working and well away from this.

"Ahh, now we get a reaction." Kai grinned. "Tell me now; what _does_ Shiraishi Mako have to do with you?" He pushed his hands into his pockets and smiled in an almost friendly way. "And don't lie to me. I know more than you could possibly imagine."

All Takeru gave him was silence.

Now Kai's face hardened. "Just what _does_ Mako see in you?" He scowled. "Some penniless idiot who was left to be raised by his pathetic grandfather after his parents kicked the bucket?"

Again, silence. Takeru's face remained stoic. Although Kai could feel the tension begin to rise in the air.

He stepped closer, all but getting into Takeru's face. "No really, tell me. What _does_ our little fallen angel see in _you_? Because if it's a good time in bed, I can show the little tramp a better ti- "

Takeru's fist shot out so fast that everyone stood glued to their spots, the shock evident on their faces.

Takeru was seething underneath his hard look. Insults against himself he could handle, but this…

After their initial shock wore off, the guys surrounding him started to move in. Kai halted them with a raised hand as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth with the other. He took another moment to spit some of the blood out on to the ground. "Better," he grinned almost maniacally. "I think we found the answer guys. The way to get our stoic little manager here to break his control."

"Then let's get this over with so we can break in that pretty face of his," one of the guys, Takeru vaguely recognized him as hanging around Addison before, said as he attempted to look threatening by cracking his knuckles. "Mako won't be so eager to look at him then."

"First things first." Kai scanned the area they were in quickly. "We should move this…_intervention_ to a more private location. Wouldn't want one of his friends coming along and spoiling the fun, right?"

_Cowards_. Takeru glared at them.

Kai grinned, a thirst for revenge in his eyes. "I suggest you follow us. Or do we have to drag you?"

Takeru didn't move an iota; he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a twitch.

Kai shrugged. "Suit yourself. Maybe this will repay some of the embarrassment you caused me the other day…but I seriously doubt it." He nodded at the group and they began to tighten their circle. "We have a long way to go before then, and plenty of time to do it in." He stepped backwards briefly as his friends closed in.

Takeru put up a fantastic fight. As his arms and legs shot out in rapid succession as he fought off his aggressors, he sent a silent thanks to his grandfather for being so insistent with all the training he went through as a child. He had been such a crybaby as a kid, his grandfather had insisted that he train up and then encouraged him to continue his training in his adult life. It had definitely proved its worth before, but perhaps not nearly as much as it was at this moment.

He swung out with a well-placed fist and managed to connect with one of the guys' noses. He heard a satisfying crunch and yelp of pain before Takeru was already hurtling towards his next attacker.

Kai watched with amusement for awhile from the sidelines, judging the ongoing melee with a critical eye. He frowned; he hadn't expected this piece-of-trash manager to be able to put up much of a fight. He looked around and spotted exactly what he was looking for by the rotting wooden fence that separated the road from the wilderness beside it.

"Here," he called, casually tossing a rotted plank of wood towards one of his gang. He watched in growing satisfaction as the one who caught it grinned wickedly before turning on Takeru.

Takeru could feel himself tiring, but didn't let it show in his demeanor. He had dealt out several excellent hits, but could feel the bruises and growing aches from where they had managed to land some of their own as well. _Tanba will throw a fit if I show up to work like this._ He grimaced internally. _If you make it back to work, _that little voice inside his head murmured. At the last second he noticed a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. Too late did he see the sizeable chunk of wood come crashing down on the back of his head. There was a blaze of pain before his vision filled with little stars and he faltered.

Through the disorientation and throbbing pain he felt several pairs of hands subdue his limbs before tying back his arms with something tight. Finished with their work, someone than kicked out his legs, sending him crashing to the ground landing hard on his shoulder. Unable to catch himself, the full weight of his body landed on that shoulder, and through the pain already coursing through his body, Takeru felt something pop. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound.

Kai, however, didn't miss the look of excruciating pain on his adversary's face. "Well that didn't sound good, did it?" He leaned over Takeru's prone form with a wide grin. "Tell me, does this hurt?" He stepped on Takeru's injured shoulder.

Takeru felt fire race up and down his arm, the pain from it momentarily blocking out the rest of his body's aches and complaints. He grit his teeth and let out the slightest hiss of pain.

Satisfied in some sadistic part of his brain, Kai grinned even wider and eventually relented before nodding at the others.

Takeru felt someone grab one of his legs as they dragged him off the road, into the brush that lined its side, through the rotted down fence, and into the surrounding trees away from sight and sound.

* * *

><p><em>"I will be there in just a moment, but I need more."<em>

Mako paused, knowing that what she had wasn't quite enough just yet. She bit her lip, knowing that precious time was being lost. After a moment's rapid decision she steeled herself. "Don't worry," she assured the person on the other line. "I'll make sure you get it."

_"Don't act rashly Mako," _the voice warned quietly. _"We have time."_

"No. We don't." Mako turned to leave the sanctity of the locker room. "Trust me."

_"Mako -"_

"No," she cut off the voice. "Just...don't hang up." Mako quietly slipped her phone into her vest pocket, the call still connected, and headed for the floor. It was time for a long overdue confrontation.

She stalked past Chiaki, Kotoha, Ryunosuke, and Genta, all of whom were still lingering in the hall.

"Mako?" Kotoha asked in concern as she caught a glimpse of her friend's face.

"What's up?" Genta asked. "Is Takeru here yet?"

Mako paused for a moment. "No."

Genta frowned. "He's still not here? He should've been here by now."

Mako's look darkened and she continued out onto the floor, Genta right on her heels. The remaining three simply glanced at each other in confusion before following suit.

"What's going on?" Kotoha asked.

"Nothing good," Ryunosuke muttered as they arrived just behind Mako as she planted herself firmly in front of Addison's table, hands on her hips.

Addison barely spared them a glance. "Hello Mako," she began in a falsely cheery tone. "Are you our server to-"

"Where is he Addison?" Mako cut the other young woman off. She watched as something flickered behind the other girl's eyes.

Addison looked at her with a serene smile. "Where is who?"

"You know very well who," Mako worked to keep her tone calm. "Where is Takeru?"

"We haven't seen your boy-toy all day," she replied unconcernedly, choosing instead to inspect her nails. "We've been sitting here quietly for quite some time now."

Mako's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you have." She looked round the table to note that none of the other girls would now meet her eyes. Her voice softened. "And just where is _your_ boyfriend, Addison? Or any of yours for that matter?"

Addison's lip quirked up, her eyes flashing as she looked back at Mako. "Oh. Well done. That was faster than I expected; very perceptive of you." She folded her hands together in front of her.

Mako was now actively working to control her growing anger and fear. She could feel everyone standing behind her finally starting to grasp the full breadth of the conversation and their expressions hardened.

"Where's Takeru, Addison?"

A quiet smile lit her face. "Well, right now..." she checked her watch briefly, "I'd imagine _your_ boyfriend is having a little _chat_ with mine...and some of his friends."

"Why?" Mako's voice was so tight it was almost a whisper.

Addison's face darkened. "To teach him a lesson." She glared at the group standing behind Mako. "To teach _all_ of you a lesson. You can thank your embarrassing display the last time we were here, when you had Kai thrown out. It's past time all of you remembered your place in the status quo."

Mako's hand clenched into a fist, every line on her body taught with tension, the color high on her cheeks.

The room has gone quiet as those in the immediate vicinity watched the scene unfolding before their eyes. It spread like a ripple around the entire place, but the group that was the center of the attention didn't notice; too caught up in the moment, fury ringing in their ears.

"I'll only ask once more Addison. Where _exactly_ is Takeru?"

Addison faked a yawn. "You're beginning to sound like a broken record my dear." Feigning uninterest she took another moment to study her perfectly manicured nails. Finally she leaned her chin on her wrist and answered Mako's dark look. "I imagine your poor, pathetic excuse for a manager, much less a boyfriend, is having the ever living shit beat out of him as we speak." Her chuckle was cruel and full of venom. "After they're through with him, he'll be lucky if he's still able to walk again." She laughed shortly. "Provided, of course, that he's still conscious and breathing."

Her laughter cut off sharply as a loud _slap_ rent the air.

Addison gasped in shock, holding a hand to her cheek. "You can't do that to me," she cried, aghast.

Mako felt her fury rolling off in waves, her body shaking from the strain. Ryunosuke and Chiaki moved in to help her contain her anger by lightly but firmly holding onto her forearms. The rest of the group at the table was staring at Mako in shock.

"If _anything_ happens to him," Mako seethed. "I'll do more than that."

Genta glared down at the shorter girl, his tone deadly. "Where _is_ he?"

Addison crossed her arms in front of her defiantly. "I don't have to tell _you_ anything, filthy pauper."

Genta's countenance became stony.

Kotoha held onto his wrist firmly, knowing he wouldn't hit the girl, but suddenly unsure of what he was going to do. "Don't do anything rash," she pleaded with her friends. "Tanba's here tonight; you could get fired."

"I don't care if I have to sleep out on the streets, Kotoha," Genta responded, all his usual cheer gone. "I care more about finding out where Takeru is."

Kotoha studied his face for a moment before, biting her lip, she nodded. "Please," she tried, turning to Addison now. "Just tell us where he is."

Addison glared at the younger girl as if she was a bug that had dared to splat across her car's windshield. "I don't recall giving you permission to speak to me."

Kotoha gaped, unsure how to respond.

"The answer is 'no' you insipid imbecile."

"_Hey_!" Chiaki bit out, infuriated as he took a step toward her.

Mako beat him to it as she lurched forward and grasped Addison by the front of her blouse's collar, drawing the other girl to her feet. The two locked each other in an icy stare.

"Leave her out of this Addison," Mako hissed.

"The girl is too stupid to even know it was an insult," Addison countered just as quietly. "Hanging around her moronic boyfriend isn't helping her intelligence any. Your choice in 'friends' is really deplorable Mako. First that dimwitted roommate, then her inferior friends, and to top it all off…now the destitute, love-sick puppy who can't keep his hands off you?"

Mako's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing as understanding dawned.

"You need better hiding spots than the back wall of this shabby hole-in-the-wall," Addison mock-whispered. "Anyone could stumble by and witness the entire sordid affair, especially one exceedingly pissed-off, interested party."

"_What's going on here?_"

Some of the nearby customers jumped from the voice that boomed seemingly out of nowhere. They craned their necks around to see the restaurant's owner making a beeline toward all of the commotion.

Tanba halted in front of his employees and glared at them all, irate. "ALL of you back to work! _Now!"_

No one moved so much as an inch.

"_Boy_!" Tanba yelled loud enough to shake the rafters. "Where are you when I need you?"

"_Why?_" Mako hissed at Addison, shaking her slightly. She was so intent on the girl in front of her that she barely even registered Tanba's presence.

Addison glared back at Mako in hatred. "Why?" she asked, coldly at first. "_Why?" _She grasped Mako's wrists and ripped them from the front of her shirt. "Why is it always _you?"_

Mako looked at the furious girl in sudden confusion.

"Why are _you _always the one that gets noticed? That is better at _everything_ without even trying?" She bit out in barely controlled anger. "Little Miss Perfect can get everything and anything she wants. People just fawn over your sweet, innocent little act and all but trip over their feet to help you. And for _once_ I was determined for you to _finally_ not get what your fluttered little heart desired."

Mako felt her jaw fall open slightly, taken aback from this sudden outburst; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Miss Elegance and Charm was crushing on the new waiter but just couldn't bring her trembling self to say anything. No, she has to ask me to help her." Addison smiled maliciously as she crossed her arms. "It sounded perfect to me. _Finally_ a way to get back at you for all the years of humiliation you put me through, all the times you came through on top. All the times I could never be good enough, because you were _always_ better."

Addison stood toe-to-toe with Mako, making sure she could hear every word. "So I came with you to this," she gave a contemptuous look around the restaurant, "_place_. And then I promised to myself to make your life a living hell. I knew you didn't have the guts to stand up to me, not Miss Complacent and Understanding." She adopted a sing-song tone of voice, "_Oh Addison, she must just be having another bad day._"

Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha, and Genta looked from Addison to Mako, trying to judge their friend's reaction from her face. But Mako had long ago learned to perfect the art of remaining seemingly impassive. Only the four of them could see the disgust and fury building in Mako's eyes, though her face now appeared to have returned to its neutral countenance to everyone else.

"What's the matter?" Addison asked in mocking concern. "Did I hurt your pathetic little feelings?" She smiled in apparent gratification, dropping her voice. "Tell me Mako, how does it feel to know that _you're_ the cause for everyone's suffering here? That because _you _liked them," she indicated Mako's friends with her eyes. "I made sure to save my particularly _sweetest_ demeanor for them? And your _boyfriend_?" Her voice dropped even lower so only Mako could hear. "That was the sweetest pleasure of all. Making his life miserable in front of your face, just to watch you suffer."

Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be holding a collective breath, waiting for Mako's reaction.

Mako simply stared at the girl for a moment, listening to the apparent glee in her voice. When she spoke, her tone was inquiring, hinting at nothing. "So you mean to tell me that all of this," she indicated the entire building and everyone in it. "Everything, from the moment I first brought you here, you did it all in..._jealousy_?"

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it Mako?" Addison asked.

In the blink of an eye, Mako slapped Addison smartly across the face.

"Miss Shiraishi!" Tanba was looking at her as if he had never seen her before.

Some of the customers were applauding.

Chiaki, Genta, and Ryunosuke tried but failed to hide their grins, pride evident in their eyes. Kotoha bit her lip, uncertain as to how she should react.

Mako glared at the group of girls in front of her. "Where is he?" Her tone was pure steel, making it perfectly clear that she was done with their nonsense.

Mackenzie and Raquel exchanged wide-eyed glances with each other before nearly tripping over themselves to explain as rapidly as they could.

Mako took a threatening step toward them. "And that's the truth?"

Reina, who had jumped to Addison's aid, looked up at Mako in disdain. "It's not like they have anything to gain from lying," she spit.

Mako raised a brow at her in response.

Chiaki, Genta, and Ryunosuke made a move to run out of the building when Tanba's sharp voice halted them all in their tracks. "If _any_ of you go to help that worthless boy, I will fire you on the spot."

The three glanced at each briefly before running as fast as they could in the direction the girl's had told them, not the slightest bit of hesitation in their steps.

"You're all _FIRED!_" Tanba was so furious he was spitting.

Mako made to run after them when a hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brittany's soft voice inquired.

Mako looked up at her levelly. "Let me go, or I promise you that I will break your arm."

Kotoha frowned at the honey-blonde in anger. "Don't you _care_ that someone is being ganged up on by _your_ boyfriend and his friends?"

"If you care about your own boyfriend, little girl," Stephanie answered. "You'd better hurry after him. The odds are still not very high in their favor for that entanglement."

Kotoha glared at the pair.

"Go Kotoha," Mako said, her eyes on Brittany and the other girls. "I'll be right behind you."

Kotoha nodded and tore out of the room.

"And _you're_ fired!" Tanba yelled at the short girl as the front doors made to shut behind her. Kotoha never looked back.

Mako glanced swiftly around, taking stock of her situation. Her friends were now gone, but she spied more than one customer talking urgently into their phones. She looked back at Brittany who still held a tight grip on her wrist, Mako knew there would be bruising there tomorrow. "I'm only going to tell you once more. Let go of me or I will be forced to break your arm."

Addison, supported on one side by Reina smirked over at Mako. "Go ahead and try, but if you do, that old man of your boyfriend will have more than just his hip hurting him."

Mako felt her eyes widen. "Jii?"

Brittany smiled. "What? You didn't think we'd have it all planned from the start?"

"I told you, Mako." Addison added. "I win this one."

Mako glanced discreetly around the room once again. "So now you're threatening to have an innocent old man, Takeru's _grandfather_ harmed, just so you can get your way?"

Addison scowled. "Don't look so shocked Mako. It's not very becoming on your face."

"And look," Reina added. "She still hasn't even tried to go after her friends."

"How awful," Brittany taunted. "What are they going to think of you now?"

"Abandoning them when they need you most?" Addison shook her head as if in disappointment. "They're going to think that you betrayed them; that _you_ set them up." She smiled sweetly. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize you're not who you pretend to be."

"Why, she even cost them their jobs Addison!" Reina added in mock horror. "Didn't they need them?"

Addison nodded gravely. "But at least she did this place a favor, Reina. Mako helped us to get rid of the unwanted trash in this place."

"It was about time too," Tanba growled.

"What?" Mako turned to look at him in confusion, having once again forgotten that he was even there.

"I've been trying to get rid of that riff-raff for far too long," he answered. "I can't thank you girls enough for helping me with that." He looked around at Addison's group, inclining hid head in gratitude.

"It was our pleasure," Addison answered with relish.

Mako stared at her boss, the dots connecting in her head. "You." Her voice was icy. "_You_ planned all this?"

Tanba shrugged. "I merely orchestrated several…events. These fine young ladies were more than willing to carry out my suggestions." He smiled cruelly at her. "I believe that I have _you_ to thank for bringing them here, my dear. I really do appreciate it."

"You unimaginable bastard," Mako whispered. The revelation was enough of a distraction to allow Brittany time to twist Mako's arm up and back, making her wince in pain.

Addison used the opportunity to slap her full across the face, leaving Mako's cheek stinging. "Now, now dear. One as affluent as you shouldn't use such foul language. I know it's difficult for you, but _do_ try to act like a lady."

Mako's mind was racing as she watched Addison turn to Tanba.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized. "She's usually so docile; this isn't like her at all. I'm sure it's just the crowd she's been hanging out with. She's picked up too many bad habits."

"Oh without a doubt."

"I would _hate_ for her to lose her job over this."

"No, no. There's no need for that," he agreed amiably. "She hasn't left."

"Not without trying," Mako muttered.

Addison turned to her again. "This is for your sake as much as mine, dear." She smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you'll thank me for it one day."

Mako threw a curse at her that she had learned from Chiaki. Mako felt her ears ring as Addison released another ringing slap across her face. This time, some of her perfect nails found a new home. Mako felt them rake across her skin as they rushed by.

"Language," Addison frowned at her. "Hmmm… I'll take her back to her aunt's so that she can be placed in more _civilized_, respectable company."

Mako looked up as she noticed movement beyond the group. A couple of customers were opening the front doors and gesturing in her direction as a group of people walked in. She began to smile as she recognized the figure that walked in and headed straight toward her.

"Alright," a stern, no-nonsense voice called out, capturing everyone's attention. "What's going on here?"

As one, everyone's heads turned to see a short, fierce looking young woman, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail glaring up at them all. She was studying the arrangement and situation before her with a critical eye.

"Who are you?" Addison snapped.

Mako couldn't stop the grin that was now spreading over her face. "Have you met my friend Shiba Kaoru, Addison? She's the youngest detective in the police force. She caused quite a commotion in the news lately for her promotion. You see," Mako added satisfaction thrilling through her system as Addison's color drained from her face. "Her grandmother and mine knew each other. We grew up together; almost like family."

"And _I'd_ suggest you take your hands off my friend." Even with her short stature, Kaoru seemed to loom over them all. "Now."

Brittany released her so fast Mako almost stumbled. Rubbing her wrists and rotating her shoulder, Mako walked over to stand next to Kaoru.

Kaoru gave her friend a once over with her eyes, frowning at what she saw. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Mako waved away her friend's concern.

Kaoru's eyebrow quirked up. "I thought I taught you to fight better than this."

"You try going up against six, see if you look half as decent."

The faintest hint of a grin cracked her face for a moment before becoming serious once more. "So what's been going on here?"

"Ah!" Tanba butted in. "These girls were merely helping me get rid of some worthless staff members and -"

Still listening and watching the commotion, customers immediately began to protest Tanba's claims. For her part, Mako remained silent but glared at him.

"Tanba, is it?" Kaoru cut him off mid-sentence.

"Yes, Miss Shiba?"

"Silence."

As Tanba fell immediately quiet, Addison opened her mouth to try and add her two cents. "No one wanted them here. We were simply -"

"Enough," Kaoru's look silenced the girl instantly. "I don't remember asking you." She turned to Mako and pulled out a cellphone from her pocket, hitting the disconnect button. "I believe I heard enough on the way here."

Mako grinned, pulled out her own cell phone and swung it for all to see. "I was hoping you would." She felt a thrill of pleasure and satisfaction run through her as the color began to drain from the surrounding faces.

"You see, Addison," Mako confided as Kaoru's men moved in. "Once I heard Kaoru was back in town, I made a couple of calls. After the incident a few weeks ago with Kai, I began to set up a case against you and your group of _friends_. It was easy really, with so many witnesses to all your chaos." She held out her arms to indicate all the customers in the place.

Tanba's head whipped from side to side in stark shock.

"Guess you weren't as discreet in your planning as you thought," Mako mock-whispered.

Addison gaped at her in fury as one of the dark-clothed men moved her arms behind her back and pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs. "You - you -" She seemed incapable of forming a coherent sentence anymore.

"You are all being brought in for questioning," Kaoru announced.

"Questioning?" Tanba burst out. "But I haven't -"

"Tanba."

"Yes?"

"Silence."

Tanba shut his mouth with a speed that impressed even Mako.

Kaoru turned to the furious girl. "Yes, questioning. On multiple accounts, the most grievous is aiding and abetting in attempted murder."

"Murder?" Addison cried out in shock.

Kaoru nodded her expression grim as Mako felt the blow to her chest. "For your sake, let us hope it is only 'attempted.' If we don't find him and stop this nonsense soon..." She trailed off ominously, avoiding her friend's eye. She dismissed the group with a wave of her hand. "My men will escort you out as they read you your rights."

Mako grasped Kaoru's wrist, her features pale. "You don't think - I mean, he can't be -"

Kaoru frowned, studying her friend for a moment before sighing. "From what you've told me, he's a strong guy Mako, but even the strongest can fall when they're severely outnumbered."

"But my friends..."

"There were four who took after him, am I correct?"

Mako nodded haltingly.

"Do you know how many are lying in wait for them when they have finished with Takeru?"

Mako shook her head, feeling a funny ringing begin in her ears.

A sudden burst of laughter made the two of them look toward the front doors where Addison was the last to be led out. It was obvious she had overheard."The pathetic group racing to aid their pitiful leader, only to run right into the arms of a gang bent on causing them as much pain as possible?" She laughed again. "Too perfect." She met Mako's eyes. "I take it back, Mako. Maybe instead of one dead boyfriend, you'll have four severely damaged friends as well. I'll bet they'll be thanking the heavens for the day they met you." Her laughter hung in the air as she was led out the door, echoing cruelly in Mako's mind long after she was gone.

Kaoru's impassive face gave way to a look of abhorrent disgust. "I'm sorry you had to put up with that piece of work for so long. Your aunt's work, I presume?"

Mako nodded mutely.

Kaoru glanced at her. "We're looking Mako," she assured her. "My men are already combing the area that they finally divulged. When you talked to him, did he give any indication of where he was?"

Mako shook her head in kind of stupor, Addison's words still ringing through her mind.

"Hey," Kaoru grasped Mako's arm and pulled her down to meet her eyes. "Forget what that piece of trash said and focus. I'm doing all that I can, but I need your help Mako. This is only half over. What did Takeru say to you when you called him?"

Mako looked at all of Kaoru's men taking witness statements from her fellow co-workers and the customers before her eyes lit on the cellphone in her hand. Her grip around it tightened. "Ten minutes."

Kaoru looked at her in confusion.

Mako shook her head to clear it, trying to remember. "He was running late from class. He would have taken the shortcut, the road beside the woods... He said he'd be here in ten minutes."

"They have to be close then," Kaoru muttered. "Closer than those girls indicated."

Mako racked her brain, trying to loosen a piece of information that was stuck. She vaguely noticed Kaoru being waved over by one of her men. She returned quickly.

"Mako. My men found a cellphone lying in the road, not more than a ten minutes walk from here. They say it has a miniature origami cellphone strap, with a character for _'fire'_ on it."

Mako's eyes connected with the little origami with the character for "_heaven_" etched on to her own. "Kotoha and I found them when we were shopping one day," Mako said. "We got one for each of us." She met Kaoru's eyes. "It's Takeru's. I'm sure of it."

Kaoru nodded and went to confer with her men.

Mako looked at the silent group of men behind Kaoru. All of them were dressed in dark clothes, with nearly uniform faces, silently obeying orders with hardly a word spoken. They almost seemed to know what Kaoru wanted before she spoke it aloud, and yet they remained unobtrusive, blending into the background so that you hardly knew they were there even though they filled up the entire front room. Mako was sharply reminded of the _kuroko_ from a play that Kaoru and she had seen when they were children.

Mako's gaze continued past them and out the front doors in the direction her friends had left.

"Go."

Startled, Mako looked to find Kaoru looking at her. "Take some of my men with you," she insisted. "I know you'll go, even against my direct orders. This way at least, I can guarantee your safety. You'll be of more help out there looking with them, than giving statements here. I'll get it when you return with them safely in tow."

Mako stared at the young detective, unable to respond.

"I'll hear the statements from all the witnesses here," Kaoru nodded to loyal customers that hadn't budged from the restaurant, some of whom had been recording the entire incident with their phones. "I'll get your statement later. Go to your friends Mako."

Mako didn't need to be told again. "Thank you," she managed before she turned and raced out the doors that the silent men held open for her as Mako prayed that they were not too late.


	16. Retribution

**Author's Note: **Luckily, I had some spare time yesterday in between running all over the place and managed to get this all typed up and ready for today. I thought about delaying its posting for about a millisecond before deciding against it. What would have been the point? But I digress... I now present the final chapter of _Veneer_. There is an epilogue that will be posted fairly soon, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this latest installment and that it came "soon enough" for you. ;3 Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen <em>

_Retribution_

Mako stood at the side of the road feeling lost.

She held in her hands the little red cellphone that Kaoru's men had found lying in the rubble along the side of the road. From what they could tell, there had been a scuffle that had knocked the phone out of someone's pocket. In the ensuing confusion, it had been overlooked. They further assumed that Genta, Chiaki, and Ryunosuke must have noticed it before gathering their bearings and tearing off into the woods, Kotoha not too far behind them.

Just to the side of the disturbed dirt and small stones, were the obvious signs of something large being dragged off the road and into the brush. The tracks from there should have been easy to follow. The gang hadn't bothered to cover their trail very well, but Mako was discovering the downside to having Kaoru's men with her. Not knowing if Kai and his gang were armed with weapons, Kaoru's men had to proceed with the utmost caution, suiting up before even attempting to breach the quiet of the woods.

Mako felt her instincts screaming at her to move. _Quickly_. Her limbs itched to ditch the men and run in on her own, but she knew they were right. She didn't know what to expect in there, which only added to her ever-growing anxiety. She looked at the drag marks and felt her stomach twist.

Her fingers clenched around Takeru's cellphone until her knuckles were white. She bit down on her tongue, suppressing the urge to scream from frustration.

Finally they waved her onward and she leapt forward, rushing past the rotted down fence without so much as a glance at it. She crashed through the underbrush, heedless of the scratches she received as branches reached out to delay her progression, and broke out into the sanctity of the woods before her. She struggled to hold back her impatience as she kept to the pace of the silent, dark men around her. They flitted through the shadows cast by the branches and leaves like a whisper, and Mako had to grudgingly admit her awe of their skill. If only they would move just a little bit faster!

To Mako, it felt like hours as they combed through the woods on near-silent feet, ears alert for any sounds of commotion, eyes trained to spot signs of any continued struggle. She pulled herself up short when one of the men held up his arm in the signal for a stop. Mako strained her ears and finally heard it, the sounds of an ongoing fight not too far ahead.

They eased ahead on imperceptible feet, pausing once more at the edge of a clearing. Carefully they positioned themselves in the surrounding trees, only allowing Mako closer once the coast had been cleared. Carefully, Mako planted herself behind a solid oak and peered out only enough so that she could see what lay beyond, but no one could see her.

If one of Kaoru's men hadn't clamped down on her arm, Mako would have bolted forward without a second thought. As it was, she struggled against the man's firm grip as she watched the scene before her unfold.

A raging Kotoha was putting up a fantastic fight against the hold of two men as they tried to subdue her and keep her still. One of the men had a length of cord held tightly in his hands. Kotoha managed to wrench one of her arms free and land a solid punch to one captor's stomach before the other man hit her across the face, knocking her down.

Chiaki screamed out her name, managing to land a hasty kick to his opponent's face, knocking him flat. He immediately scrambled toward his girlfriend, checking to see if she was alright after knocking the wind out of the two who were trying to tie her up.

Further away, Ryunosuke was trying to fend off several attackers at once as Genta struggled to support a barely conscious Takeru. A length of dirty cord hung from one of Takeru's wrists, his other arm hanging at an awkward angle.

Mako watched with growing horror as one of the guys fighting Ryunosuke broke past his defenses and lunged for Genta. She had an instant to recognize that the young man was Kai before his fist landed solidly on Genta's jaw, knocking him down before he advanced on Takeru.

Takeru, holding his bad arm close to his body, held up the other in an attempt to protect himself, rolling with the punch as he tried to fling Kai over.

"_Takeru!"_

All the heads in the clearing snapped toward the new sound, eyes widening to see Mako, her features pale, running straight for them. They froze for an instant as other people seemed to materialize from the shadows surrounding the clearing.

As if someone had flipped a switch, the gang of assailants scattered in an effort to avoid them.

"The cavalry's here," Genta grinned, wincing as it pulled at his bruised face.

"About time," Chiaki added, but he too was grinning as he helped a slightly dazed Kotoha to her feet.

As they watched the dark-clothed men efficiently begin to apprehend their targets, Ryunosuke sat heavily on the ground, exhausted.

Mako hurried over to help Genta ease Takeru up into a sitting position.

Her heart in her chest, she brushed a hand across his cut and bleeding face.

He tried to smile back at her, pain tugging at his features. "Glad you could make it." As her hands brushed delicately across his face, his eyes searched hers, noting the pink welts on her cheeks. He frowned. "Addison?"

Mako nodded but smiled. "Taken care of. My friend has her in custody."

"Custody?" Genta's ears pricked up.

She nodded.

"With any luck, she'll be sporting a black eye in her mug-shot thanks to Mako," Chiaki grinned.

Mako felt her face flush as Takeru grinned up at her.

"_Mako!_"

The group turned to see Kai struggling against the two men attempting to apprehend him. The young man's fury was evident, lending strength to his struggle as he fought to advance toward Mako and Takeru once again. Unconsciously, Mako's body position itself in a protective stance over Takeru's hurt form.

"How could you choose that loser and his pathetic group over us?" Kai looked like he was about to start frothing at the mouth.

"This _pathetic group_ just did a pretty good job kicking your asses," Chiaki taunted back.

Kai's face twisted into an ugly expression. "He must be pretty good in bed for you to stick around _that_ piece of trash," he spit.

Fury in their expressions, everyone made a move toward him, even Takeru, but before they could blink Mako had crossed the space between them, her arm raised.

Mako released all the anger, frustration, and embarrassment that had stored up inside as she punched Kai so hard in the jaw that his head snapped back. Scowling, she rubbed her knuckles as everyone stared at her in looks of amazement and admiration.

She looked at the two men who now had no difficulties in restraining Kai. "Are you going to arrest me for that?"

"I only saw self-defense," Genta called. "How about you Ryunosuke?"

Ryunosuke's grin was wide. "Same here."

They glanced at each other before shaking their heads, the faintest traces of a smile tugging at their professional, blank expressions.

As Kaoru's men led away the last of the still struggling group, Mako helped Ryunosuke and Genta get Takeru to his unsteady feet. She led the way as they helped Takeru slowly and gently traveled back through the woods and to the roadside where the paramedics awaited them. Chiaki, still helping Kotoha, brought up the rear.

As the paramedics immediately set to work patching everyone up, Mako related the events from back in the restaurant.

"Your customers are more loyal than you realize," she finished. "They taped the entire incident. None of them will get away with it."

"Wishful thinking," Ryunosuke sighed as he let a woman wrap a clean bandage around his wrist. "Their parents will simply post their bail, pay off the right people, and they'll all be back before we know it." He winced as the paramedic moved to a bruise above his temple.

"Probably with revenge in mind," Chiaki muttered, his hand firmly grasping Kotoha's as another medic probed the bruise forming on her face.

Mako, her hand in Takeru's, smiled and shook her head. "Kaoru will never allow it."

"Kaoru?" Genta asked, confused.

Mako nodded. "Shiba Kaoru. Her grandmother and mine were childhood friends; in a way, we grew up together too. Right after my grandmother died, when I had to move in with my aunt, she was accepted into the police academy. She shot through the ranks, graduated before you could blink, and was promoted to a detective so fast it was all the media could do to keep up!" She smiled at the memory; her skin pulling slightly on the bandage that one of the paramedics had placed on her cheek where Addison's nails had dug in.

"She only recently came back into town; she's been so busy I haven't had a chance to really see her or introduce you guys to her. But after the last encounter with Kai, I gave her a call as a client and filled her in on the situation," she informed them. "When the customers began to interfere, I began to wonder if some would step up as witnesses or at least give statements or complaints to help build the case." She shrugged slightly. "I've been asking them discreetly for weeks now, knowing that Addison and Kai weren't going to let things settle as they were. Kaoru said that it would be best to catch them in the act, although I don't think she anticipated it would grow to this scale." She frowned as she looked at her disheveled friends, their faces sporting various cuts and bruises, some nursing other injuries to their limbs.

"Shiba?" Kotoha asked, interrupting Mako's dark thoughts. The younger girl turned to Takeru. "Are you two related?"

Takeru shook his head gently, still a smidge woozy from the blow to his head. "I don't think so; it's probably just the same last name. My family is as common as yours or Genta's."

Genta let out a deep sigh. "Speaking of, I guess it's time we started looking for new jobs again, huh?"

Mako looked at him, startled. "What? Why?"

"Tanba fired all of us, remember?" Ryunosuke answered. "Well, all of us except you, Mako. And Spring tuition will be here soon."

Kotoha looked crestfallen. "I really liked working with everyone, together."

A depressed silence fell as the weight of their new realities began to sink in.

"Excuse me?" A polite voice broke in. They turned to see one of the paramedics eyeing them. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm going to have to ask to take all of you in for a quick follow-up."

"What for?" Ryunosuke asked, startled.

"Most of you have just had head injuries," she frowned in a stern, no arguing manner. "They need to be checked out before we can safely release you." She turned her eyes on Takeru. "Especially you."

Chiaki and Genta tried to protest, but gave up after a couple of feeble attempts, knowing from her tone that there was little point in arguing.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital," Mako said.

They stopped to look at her as paramedics began easing Takeru's stretcher up.

"Why aren't you coming Mako?" Kotoha asked, bewildered.

"I have to give Kaoru my testimony," she evaded. "I'll be along shortly."

Takeru caught her hand and gave it a squeeze, catching her attention. She turned to look at him, trying to assure him with a smile. Questions danced in his eyes.

Genta sighed. "Alright, we'll see you soon." He directed Chiaki's shoulders away and into the awaiting ambulance. "Come on, let's give them their moment."

Chiaki grinned, shaking his head as he pulled Kotoha up behind him, Ryunosuke making sure she was in safely before stepping up after her.

Mako looked at the paramedics on either side of Takeru's stretcher. The woman in charge sighed loudly but a small smile tugged at her mouth. "Make it quick." She walked off muttering something about "kid's these days."

Mako quickly leaned over Takeru, her hair falling like a curtain around his face, enshrouding him in her scent. He looked up at her gently smiling face, lifted his good arm, and brushed his thumb over her temple. He traced along the contours of her undamaged cheek, light as a feather, before whispering over her bottom lip and following it up into the quirk of her smile. Her eyes danced and he felt his tense muscles finally begin to relax. She leaned in slowly as his hand moved behind her head and guided her in for a sweet, warm kiss.

"I'll be there soon," she whispered against his lips. "Promise." She pulled back as the paramedic came back after assuring that the other four were strapped in properly.

"Alright, that's enough," she tried and failed to act gruff. "He needs to be looked at properly now."

Mako squeezed Takeru's hand once more until he was lifted into the ambulance and she could hold on no longer. She waved as the vehicles drove off, only stopping once they were out of sight to pull out her cellphone and begin to dial, more than one call already planned in her mind.

* * *

><p>By the time Mako arrived at the hospital, Genta, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha had all been looked over and released with instructions to take it easy for the next couple of days. As a precaution, Takeru was kept overnight because of the blow to his head; Jii arrived just after Mako, listening intently as they all filled him in on what had happened. He was quick to assure them that Kaoru had placed a few of her men around his and Takeru's home to follow up on Addison's threats and ensure their safety.<p>

As visiting hours came to an end, they said their good-nights to Takeru and Jii and headed back to their apartment. Chiaki bunked with Genta and Ryunosuke for the night, as everyone agreed it would make them all feel safest to be near each other after they had walked Kotoha and Mako to the door. Some of Kaoru's men were patrolling the area, but the guys made sure that the girls had locked their door tightly before they headed up to their own floor.

Exhausted but too wired to sleep, Mako and Kotoha stayed up watching movies and talking quietly over the events of the day. Once more, Kotoha brought up her distress at having to find a new job away from everyone else, right with tuition and their rent due. Mako bit her lip and tried to calm her fears the best she could, sneaking looks at her cellphone periodically, only excusing herself from her friend's side when a call came in.

The night passed fairly quietly, and eventually in the wee hours of the morning, the two fell asleep on the couch together, Kotoha's head resting on Mako's shoulder.

The next day, the two awoke and readied themselves for the day before knocking on the guy's door and rousing them from their own late and restless slumber. Together, the group of five traveled to the hospital and waited with Jii until Takeru was released, his shoulder relocated, wrapped tightly and hung in a sling, amongst all of his other injuries.

Under strict orders from the hospital, Takeru was to rest at home for the rest of the week. Naturally, the others settled into a pattern of arriving at Jii's home to visit every day, bringing work advertisements with them to share after classes were out. Mako, the only one with a job still, was over every minute she could spare in between her own classes and her work hours, helping in any way she could.

She tried to keep their spirits up as they searched or grew frustrated when they didn't land a job.

In the middle of one particularly frustrating day, Mako's cellphone rang, breaking a particularly tense silence. After a quick look at the caller ID, Mako snatched her phone off the table and raced out the door into Takeru's backyard.

The others looked at each other with mixed expressions of amusement and confusion as she talked animatedly with the caller. They couldn't hear the conversation, but she appeared excited. As the conversation continued on, they returned back to their fruitless searching; only looking up when she dashed back into the house and began to collect her things.

"I'll be back," she told them in a rush, grabbing her coat and darting across the room to collect her bag.

"Where are _you_ off to in such a hurry?" Chiaki asked.

"Hot date?" Genta winked as Takeru glared at his friend.

Mako smiled in amusement, shaking her head. "It shouldn't take too long. I'll be back soon. Nobody leave without me."

"Leave where?" Chiaki grumbled. "It's not like _we_ have a job to dart off to that calls us in anymore."

"Chiaki!" Kotoha scolded.

Chiaki grimaced. "Sorry."

Mako shook her head. "It's alright."

Takeru caught her arm as she tried to flit past. "Did you get called in?"

Mako paused for a fraction of a minute. "Sort of," she evaded. "I'll be back. Soon." She smiled brightly before gracefully sliding out the front door.

Ryunosuke let out a sigh. "I remember when I use to grumble about getting called in for extra hours."

"Ah, the good old days," Genta reminisced.

Chiaki stretched his arms above his head before falling backwards with a _thump_. "I almost miss Tanba's yelling, at least then I _had_ a job."

"What are we going to do if we can't find one soon?" Kotoha asked tentatively, looking around at her friends.

Takeru, his arm finally out of the sling, flipped through the job advertisements listlessly. "There's always student loans."

Genta groaned. "Great. Debt. Just what every college student gets to look forward to nowadays."

"But what about rent?" Kotoha continued.

The group fell silent. The thought had been on all their minds lately; Genta, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha's the most. Takeru felt a twinge of guilt, knowing he had a home here with his grandfather. The two had been talking privately lately about allowing his friends to possibly take up home with them until they were back on their feet, but the only problem was the lack of space. Where would they all sleep?

As if on cue, Jii entered the room with a fresh batch of cookies and a pot of steaming tea. "Ah, now," he assured them. "Something will come up soon."

"How do you know?" Kotoha asked.

"Just a feeling," he replied as he began to pour the hot liquid into ceramic cups. "Where is Mako?"

"She got called out for work," Chiaki told him.

"We think," Ryunosuke corrected. "She got a call and all but bolted out the door."

Jii smiled. "I see. She will be back soon then?"

Chiaki shrugged. "That's what she told us."

Takeru studied his grandfather with a critical eye. "Do you know something we don't?"

Jii, his face giving nothing away, only smiled quietly in answer. "Be careful, the tea is hot," he told them before retreating back into the kitchen. Takeru watched him intently as he left.

Genta watched his friend. "What's up Takeru?"

Takeru shook his head. "Nothing." He pulled the ads back onto his lap. "We should keep looking."

With a groan, Chiaki rejoined them at the table and the group of five continued their search, Jii's behavior and Mako's flight soon slipping from their minds as they trudged through the hopeless ads.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they heard a polite knock on the door.<p>

"Mako's back," Genta announced from his seat on the floor as Takeru stood to let her in.

Chiaki shook his head. "Only Mako could make even a _knock_ sound polite." He exchanged a look with Genta and Ryunosuke as they all smirked.

Kotoha was shaking her head at them as Mako and Takeru walked back in.

"What did I miss?" Mako inquired wryly.

Kotoha shook her head at her roommate. "Ignore them."

"Ah. Has reading all day addled their brains from the extra strain?"

Kotoha and Mako caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing as the three, who had missed the dialogue in their snickering looked at the pair in confusion.

"Huh?" Chiaki asked intelligently.

Kotoha and Mako all but fell over in laughter. Takeru covered his laugh behind his hand, faking a cough instead.

Chiaki scowled, knowing he was the center of some joke that he had missed, once again. "How was work?" he asked sullenly.

Mako adjusted the straps on her bag. "Productive."

Chiaki stared glumly at the mounds of ads in front of him, his jaw resting on the low table. "Lucky you," he muttered.

Still smiling, Mako began to rummage around in her bag. "Oh, I picked something up for you guys while I was out," she began nonchalantly.

Ryunosuke winced. "More job advertisements? I appreciate it Mako, but could we save them for tomorrow? It's been a long day."

Mako set her bag down and bent over it, pulling what looked like scraps of dark fabric from her bag as she went. Only Genta, Takeru, and Kotoha were looking at her curiously. She began counting under her breath, checking each piece over quietly. They noticed a flash of something white on each scrap before she hid them out of their immediate line of sight.

"Mako, what -?" Kotoha began.

Mako held up a finger to give her a moment as she began to more thoroughly check her bag. "Where did I put…," her brows furrowed in concentration. "Ah ha! Found you, you little bugger." She grasped what she had been searching for tightly in her hand and stood, gathering the material in her hand.

Genta looked at her curiously. "Dare I ask?"

Chiaki glanced over and snorted. "What's with the black stuff? Costuming for backstage hands at a puppet show for your Children's Theatre class?"

"Not quite," Mako responded as she checked the first piece of fabric on top. "Catch." She tossed it to Chiaki, who caught it, startled. She continued to toss one to Genta, Ryunosuke, and Kotoha before handing the last one to Takeru who was still standing quietly right next to her. Jii, hearing the commotion, was standing quietly in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

Everyone unfolded the pieces of material, taking a moment to recognize them for what they were.

Aprons. Black aprons. With a nametag that held each of their names on it, except Takeru's. They looked back at Mako in confusion.

"I think I may have found all of you a job," she flushed, flustered to be at the center of the sudden staring. "I _think_ you'll like the place."

Genta frowned at his nametag, studying it. "_Kizuna_? Where's that?"

Mako exchanged a quick, subtle smile with Jii. "It's a new restaurant that just opened up in town. Excellent location; within a suitable walking distance from here, our apartments, and the university."

Ryunosuke looked from the apron in his hand to Mako. "How…?"

Mako shrugged off-handedly. "I know the owner of the place. She's strict but fair." She bent down again to gather up her bag, and readjust it on her shoulder. "They had a change of top management recently, and they realized they still had some positions available." She ticked off on her fingers as she continued. "One chef, two waiters, an assistant manager, and," she handed Takeru the small white square that still lay in her hands, "a head manager."

Takeru stared at the little plastic square in his hands, his name emblazoned in the center under the name _Kizuna_ and the words "Head Manager." He blinked, unable to come up with a response.

When nobody said anything, Mako rushed to fill in the silence. "She was looking for people with experience. Dealing with the public isn't always so easy, you know." She could feel herself beginning to ramble. "I hoped you guys wouldn't mind, but…Jii managed to slip me a copy of your résumés and I sort of, turned them in for you." She began to twist her fingers from her growing nerves and the continued silence. "I can show you guys the place, if you'd like. Make sure it's somewhere you want to be?"

Nodding mutely, they began to gather up their coats and file out the door.

Mako shot Jii a worried look, but he shooed her out the door with a wide smile; telling her, without words, that it would all work out.

She joined the group waiting for her outside and Mako led the way. Her anxiety settled uncomfortably in her stomach. She saw Chiaki and Kotoha shoot each other looks of stark confusion.

"You don't have to accept the offer," Mako assured them in the continued silence. "You can decline it once we get there and check the place out."

"It's, well…it's just kind of a shock Mako," Kotoha broke the silence. "Is this what you were working on today when you got that call?"

Mako's flush was all the answer they needed.

"You know, you've been eyeing that phone of yours for a long time now," Genta looked at her suspiciously. "You all but jumped out of your skin every time it rung."

Mako's blush deepened.

Chiaki's brow lifted. "I thought you were getting those calls to call you into work, what with the place being short-handed lately."

"I have," Mako mumbled quietly, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

Takeru reached out and grasped her hand in comfort, squeezing it gently. She squeezed his back and looked at him, grateful.

After a few minutes of quiet travel, it was Ryunosuke's turn to break the silence.

"Where is this place supposed to be Mako? I don't remember any new buildings going up around here."

Chiaki looked around in confusion. "There's only one restaurant around here, and it's not this," he studied his name tag again, "_Kizuna_ place."

Mako bit the inside of her cheeks to school the muscles in her face. They glanced at her and then each other when she didn't respond right away. "You'll see."

There was a deep and puzzled silence when they finally came to a stop.

"I don't get it," Chiaki finally admitted.

Kotoha looked at Mako, her head titled slightly in her confusion. "Mako? What are we doing here? This is our old work place."

Mako felt her growing smile as she struggled to keep her face neutral, knowing it was probably a futile effort. She stepped in front of her friends and waved her hand at the familiar brick building behind her. "Welcome to _Kizuna_, newly owned and operated under new management."

Chiaki and Ryunosuke stared at her in shock. Kotoha and Genta's faces lit up in a grin.

Takeru let a small smile grace his face as he shook his head at her. "I should have known."

Everyone suddenly tried talking at once.

"But –"

"Who –"

"When –"

"How –"

"You?"

Mako felt the relief bubble up inside her as she laughed. She shrugged. "I _may_ have suggested that it was a rather profitable business adventure to my parents."

"They bought it?" Ryunosuke's jaw dropped open.

Mako laughed. "They refused actually. Fortunately, Kaoru overheard the conversation, and was very keen on the idea." Mako shoved her hands into her coat pockets. "She owns and runs it now, but can't be present most of the time because of her career. So, if Takeru accepts the position, he would be in charge; acting in her stead when she's not here."

Takeru looked at her for a long moment, for once, truly speechless.

Mako looked at each of them in turn. "The positions are open if you want them. It's your choice."

"And you?" Takeru asked.

Mako caught his eye and grinned. "I'm just a waitress, working to pay my rent and school tuition like everyone else."

Kotoha's smile lit up her eyes as she threw her arms around Mako and turned her in a circle. "Thank you Mako!" She released her friend and began jumping around in joy, her hands held up high, catching the late afternoon sunlight. Her release caused a ripple effect as the reality began to sink in and everyone was caught up in Kotoha's exuberance.

Genta and Ryunosuke gave each other high-fives, identical one hundred-watt smiles lighting up their faces. Chiaki grabbed his girlfriend and began twirling her in a circle, their laughter echoing off the back of the building.

Takeru put his good shoulder around Mako, still mindful of his newly healed one, and drew her to his side.

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" She asked, peeking up at him.

Takeru chuckled and held her tightly to his side. "I think you can take that as a 'yes.'"

Mako beamed as he gave her a discreet, gentle kiss while the others celebrated in their own ways.

"Oye! Love birds!" Genta called from the back door as he held it open for Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Kotoha right behind him, their hands held together tightly. "Let's go and get these papers signed before someone else fills our positions."

Mako laughed, blushing, as she grasped Takeru's hand in hers. "Ready?"

Takeru nodded. "Ready."

Hand in hand, they crossed the threshold of the sun-warmed brick building, letting the door shut behind them snugly to keep out the lingering cool breeze of an early spring.


	17. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Hey pretty lady, are you free tonight?"

"I'm sorry," Mako replied, smiling politely at her customer. "I'm taken." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before setting the drinks on the table. The afternoon light filtering in through the windows caught and reflected off a silver ban she wore on her ring finger. It glinted happily in the warm glow.

She picked up her tray and swung gracefully back into the back hallway, destined for the kitchen once more. Before she could make it however, a pair of arms caught her around the waist and pulled her into the shadows of the doorframe. The owner of the arms kissed her soundly before she could utter a word in protest.

"Takeru," Mako tried to scold, but she didn't put up much of an effort to stop him.

Grinning, Takeru pulled her closer.

"_Ahem_," a voice sounded from behind the pair.

Startled, they turned to see Kaoru, still dressed for her other job and her arms crossed as she tapped her foot at the sight of them. She fixed them with a stern look. "I realize your engagement and upcoming nuptials have you two love birds currently cocooned in your own world, but _not_ while you're working. _Please_."

Mako, her face flushed, turned in Takeru's arms. "Yes Mother," she teased her friend.

Kaoru's scowled playfully. "I'm too young to be your mother; you're both older than me."

The trio turned as footsteps approached them from the direction of the locker room.

Genta strode down the hall, tying his apron as he went. He paused briefly at Kaoru's side, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Mornin'!" He called with a goofy grin before continuing on his way.

Kaoru blushed scarlet.

"You were saying, oh mother dearest?" Mako teased.

"Genta," Kaoru growled in embarrassment as she stalked down the hallway after him. Genta let out a bark of laughter and ducked through the swinging kitchen doors, Kaoru hot on his heels.

Takeru, his hands still around Mako's waist, tugged her down the hall to the locker room for more privacy. They halted suddenly and Mako twisted to see Chiaki and Kotoha already taking up the space. Takeru's eyebrows rose as he watched Chiaki's hand slide under Kotoha's shirt and caress her stomach.

"_Ahem_," Mako imitated Kaoru's warning perfectly, alerting the couple to their presence.

Kotoha jumped away from Chiaki so fast that he pitched forward and fell face first into the metal lockers.

"_Ow_!" He yelped, his hand flying to his forehead.

Flushed, Kotoha straightened her uniform and raced past her head manager and her roommate, her face a brilliant shade of red.

Chiaki scowled. "Was that really necessary?"

"Remind me not to leave the two of you alone at our apartment," Mako commented wryly.

Chiaki grumbled, his look mutinous.

Mako relented, letting her smile show. "Did you get that ring for her yet?"

Chiaki's limbs flailed in a hushing motion as his eyes darted around wildly. "Could you keep it down?"

"Are you all set for tonight?" Takeru asked, quieter.

Chiaki nodded, his hand rubbing the back of neck in sudden embarrassment. "I think so."

Takeru nodded, knowingly, recalling his own nervous anticipation. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he mumbled, his cheeks a faint pink.

Mako winked playfully. "I _know_ she'll say 'yes.'"

The pink shade deepened and Chiaki mumbled unintelligibly as he tried to hide his grin. "Have you seen Ryunosuke?" He asked to change the subject.

Takeru shook his head. "He'll be here shortly, his rehearsal ran late."

Chiaki shook his head. "I can't believe you let him rope you into practicing his lines with him. Haven't you gotten tired of him calling you '_Tono_' yet?"

"I think it fits him," Mako grinned, her eyes full of mischief.

Chiaki snorted as he made to leave the room, calling back over his shoulder as he went. "Well, I hope you don't mind _Tono_, but I think I'll stick to calling you 'Takeru' instead."

Mako watched him leave. "Hmm…maybe I really _should_ be home tonight. I'm not quite sure I want my almost-innocent little sister 'celebrating' with her soon-to-be fiancé too much alone."

Takeru smiled quietly and whispered in her ear. "Like we did?"

Mako blushed prettily, swatting him away playfully. With a laugh, he pulled her back in for a kiss.

"Has anyone seen Takeru?" Ryunosuke's voice carried down the hall.

Hearing the commotion, Mako broke off the chaste kiss before pulling Takeru out the back door to the side of the building, away from prying eyes and further interruptions. They stopped to lean against the warm red brick, memories of that warm fall afternoon rising in both their minds.

"Do you remember…?" Mako trailed off before Takeru slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

He nodded. "That was the day I first started to fall for you."

Mako blushed as Takeru bent down and gently placed a kiss on her warm lips. She felt the heady rush of emotions as the soft kiss grew with a rising passion. His fingers in her hair made her scalp tingle and she pulled her fiancé flush up against her, feeling the fire rise inside her.

Takeru groaned in dismay as the sound of Ryunosuke's voice began to call for him from outside the back door. Reluctantly, his face still flushed, he pulled back from his fiancée and made to move toward the voice.

Mako grabbed his collar and dragged his lips back down to hers. He didn't put up any resistance.

"He'll go away eventually," she assured him between kisses.

Takeru's smile widened as one arm encircled her waist, the other drifting back to her head. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you too," feeling the relish of the words that she was finally free to say after so long. She hadn't missed an opportunity to say them since.

As their kiss became more heated, they lost themselves in their own world, forgetting everything else for just a moment longer.

Ryunosuke stood at the back stoop and called for his manager at the top of his theatre-trained lungs. "_Tonooooooo!_"

_**-End-**_

* * *

><p>Definition: <em> veneer<em>

**(1) Deceptive appearance: **a superficial appearance or show put on to please or impress others

**(2) Outer layer: **an outer layer applied to a surface for decoration or protection

**(3) Thin layer as surface: **a thin layer of a material bonded to the surface of a less attractive or inferior material

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And thus ends my first attempt at a Shinkenger story. I hope all of you enjoyed it. :) I know I had an absolute blast writing it! This story was originally only planned to be a long one-shot, or a few chapters at the most, but it completely ran away on me. It took on a life all of its own. XD

I'm really going to miss working on this story, truth be told. Who knows, maybe I'll follow it up with one-shots that show sneak peeks into their lives "after." ;D But we'll see how that works out, right? Haha

Thank you to everyone who gave me so much encouragement as this story progressed. Every single time you guys commented, I felt more confident in my writing, and I hope that it has met all your expectations. I really, truly want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.

So to everyone who followed this story from the first chapter, to those who came in over the course of the story, and to any who follow after its completion. Thank you, once more. May we meet again! Until then~!


End file.
